OP, Yes Please!
by NuntiusTheCourier
Summary: Worm CYOA V1 / What happens when you throw your average nerd into a universe as messed up as Worm? He dies, rather quickly in fact. But if you power him up before tossing him to the wolves. That my friends, is when things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

When Nicholas went to sleep last night he certainly wasn't expecting to wake up in some dark room god knows where. His first thoughts were those of confusion. "Where am I?","Why am I here?", and "What happened to my room?" Were his major questions. As he woke up a little more he slowly reached around in the darkness trying to get a read on his current surroundings, understandably wary of the situation he found himself in. He slowly pushed himself up from the floor using his hands to guide himself to a nearby wall some six feet away. Leaning against said wall he felt around trying to find a light switch or anything capable of shedding some light on the situation.

After a minute or two of stumbling around he found a small circular bump some four feet off of the ground. Pressing it Nicholas had to shield his eyes as the room was instantly filled with a blinding light. After taking a few moments to blink away the spots in his vision, he was finally able to see this mysterious space.

The best way to describe it would be sterile, a pristine yet empty white room with no windows or doors of any kind, and turning back to look at the wall he was currently resting against he found that the button he had pressed was gone. No indentation, no lines in the wall to suggest a hidden compartment, nothing just another smooth white wall. A closer examination also revealed that there were no visible lights in the room making the glow that infused the room yet another mystery for the increasingly nervous man. Finally he could take it no more and called out.

"Hello, anyone!" He could hear his voice crack as he managed to force those words. "If anyone can hear me please help!" That, that actually got a reaction. Not from anyone else, but from the room itself. The wall seems to shift, for lack of a better word, into a giant touch-screen device, that displays the "Choose Your Own Adventure" guide for the Worm web series.

"No." Nicholas said "Bullshit this is not real and this is not happening to me." But it was happening, and he soon realized there was nothing he could do to avoid it. After a few more minutes of self pity and trying to wake himself up from the nightmare he found himself in, he dragged himself toward the touch screen.

The wall had been divided into four screens. the first decided how he entered the Wormverse and how hard his stay would be. The second let him pick from nine extremely overpowered abilities he could use while stuck in that sack of flaming shit people called a universe. The third let him pick from six sets of companions, each with different abilities, backstories, and personalities. The fourth and final page let him pick from a list of thirteen perks, eleven complications, and tells him the conditions to win this twisted little game and go back home.

For the first screen he chose to be inserted into the Wormverse as he was. While the reincarnation option was tempting he did not want to take his chances by being raised in the crapsack world that was Worm, and he definitely was not going to make things more difficult than strictly necessary and become a Endbringer. Difficulty wise he ended up choosing World Breaker, giving him twelve points to spend on powers, perks, and companions. It also made all of the abilities he would chose twice as strong as they would normally be.

Than he came to what was arguably be the most important choice he would have to make. The powers available for him to choose from were: Alexandria which basically made him into a discount superman, Legend which allowed him to manipulate energy to a absolutely insane degree and to travel at equally outrageous speeds. Eidolon which like its namesake allowed him to pick any five superpower he wanted whenever he wanted, the Emperor of Man which gave him all of the powers and knowledge that he wielded. The Kaleidoscope which gave him the powers of a certain dimension hopping troll of a Dead Apostle Ancestor, Inspired Inventor which let him steal Dragon's title as the greatest Tinker by giving him five charges to buy and improve specializations. Psychokinetic which allowed him to create, manipulate, and destroy all forms of matter and energy, Power Manipulation which allowed him to create, modify, and remove powers, it also allowed himself to gain additional powers via charges similar to Inspired Inventor. Finally there was Shaper which allowed him to manipulate biology and biological matter within a massive area, it was like the mutant lovechild of Panacea, Nilbog, Kerrigan, and Alex Mercer. Each of these powers would take two of his points.

His first choice was obviously Power Manipulation as it had the potential to give him EVERY power, given enough time allowing him to expand his repertoire and make any allies he gains more powerful. Then he decided to take Inspired Inventor, sorry Dragon but there was no way he was going to pass that ability up. His third choice was Shaper so he could heal himself and others along with make some enhancements that would improve his chances of survival. He than selected Psychokinetic, for the fact that it would synchronize with his other powers nicely, and he selected the Kaleidoscope last as it would provide him with both a endless source of energy and a "get out of jail free card" should shit hit the fan in that particular universe.

Now while Alexandria, Legend, and Eidolon would all be useful, they would put him way in the negative when it came to points, and he could still technically get them by using his other powers, and he was not going to even touch GEoM because while the powers and knowledge would be useful he was not going to form a collective consciousness into a place as fucked up as Worm. But as he said he could use his powers to achieve similar results. Shaper could be used to enhance his body and mind, Psychokinetic would allow him to manipulate both matter and energy once he learned the mechanics behind them, and Inspired Inventor would let him build tech that could do what most of these abilities did anyway. Power Manipulation and Kaleidoscope, just made him a powerhouse, no question about it. Even still by taking all these powers he had spent ten of his twelve points, and he needed to get some more if he wanted to get any real perks or companions.

As such he moved away from the power screen and towards the perks and complications screen. There he selected Leviathan, the Slaughterhouse is Hiring, and Marked three times, getting him nine extra points to spend. For Leviathan, he knew with the powers he had selected he could take care of the Endbringer in question, and potentially save a lot of lives in the process in addition to preventing future attacks. Slaughterhouse he ended up taking both for the large amount of points he would get and for the fact that he could take out a major threat alongside that. Finally he ticked Marked three times as he knew no matter what he did, he was going to end up pissing some people off while in the Wormverse, might as well get something out of it.

Using the points he gained from taking those complications he ticked Blank, Shattered Limiterm, Invictus, Inspiration, First Impressions, Secret Lair, Manpower, and Cloak and Dagger in the perks section. Blank because Nicholas really did not want Contessa or the Simurgh tracking him, like at all, that woman was fucking terrifying and Simurgh was no slouch either. Shattered Limiter to improve the abilities he had already chosen giving him ten slots and charges to use with Power Manipulation and Inspired Inventor. Invictus to help him deal with Masters and all of the psychological issues he would normally gain in that universe. Inspiration was to make sure that those around him would keep fighting alongside him, because he really did not want to face this shit by himself. First Impressions he took to hopefully mitigate the Marked complication, and to integrate himself with the various factions in this world. Secret Lair he took so that he would have a place to experiment in, a place to sleep, and as a fall back point should shit hit the fan. Manpower and Cloak and Dagger were both meant to help him in out just in case he decided to create a team or organization to support him.

Moving to the companions screen, he saw a lot of potential in the options, he could take these individuals and with the right motivation forge them together into a very powerful team. As such he took all of them. Mark the Highwayman and Violet the Butterfly, Kim and Nagase the Steel Demons, Frost, Riot, and Warlock the Renegades, James and Michael the Bodyguards, and the Freaks Crag, Slither, and Chitin. All of them would be joining him at some point, but he would not take any of his friends, or god forbid his family, from Earth, as they really did not deserve to be dragged into the mess he found himself in.

Stepping back from the screen he discovered that he was two points in the negative. He really did not want to give up any of his perks or companions, and no way was he giving up any of his powers, so that meant he had to take another complication or two. He examined each one closely, and to be honest they would all suck to deal with, he was not fighting Simurgh, or Scion for that matter, right off the bat, and he was definitely not throwing two more entities into the mix. That left only one real option, no matter how distasteful he found it.

"I just know, I am going to regret this." Nicholas muttered ticking the, You need worthy Opponents, option.

"Now I just have to beat up a magic space whale." Nicholas said as a even brighter light filled the room, blocking his sight just as the darkness did before. "What has my life come to, where I ended up saying that."

Those were his last words on earth before the light swallowed him.

* * *

When his vision cleared he was no longer in the white room but in what appeared to be a rather large boardroom, seated in a comfortable rolling chair at the head of a U shaped table with six similar chairs to both his right and his left. The table was made out of a grey metal and its surface appeared to be a glass covering for several touchpad electronics that had been built into the table. As for the room itself, it was about half the size of your average college classroom with the table he was currently seated at opposite of the only door to the room. The walls were painted a soft grey, and Nicholas was to see what looked to be either projectors or cameras located at various points of the room's walls, and at various locations along the room's domed ceiling.

As for Nicholas himself, he felt sharper than before if that made sense. His thoughts felt clearer and he felt more confident in himself. It felt nice, like he had found his place and had the whole world just set out for him. The only problem was a sinking feeling in his chest, like there was a part of him that he was missing and that he couldn't feel truly complete until it was filled, it didn't take him long to realize what was missing was his powers. He could feel them though just below the surface, hidden like a lighthouse in a fog. He could reach them, he would just have to find his way.

He remembered in a story from SpaceBattles that the main character was able to activate his powers by clearing his mind, and searching inside of him for the physical and mental manifestations in his powers. Now to be honest he had no idea what those were supposed to look like, but he did know how to clear his head.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and let his mind drift, thoughts came and went as he sat and watched, until , god knows how long later, he was simply left in a empty void and made one final push to find his powers. He succeeded and he saw them hidden just below the surface.

Five orbs of varying size that floated in a black sky speckled with tiny dots of light that shined like some far off star. The largest of these orbs, was not a single orb at all but what looked like millions of grains of sand, that shifted between every shade of color known to man, held inside a rather soapy looking bubble. He thought that one was the Kaleidoscope, and hesitantly reached forwards to grasp it, not flinching away when it erupted into a fountain of light at his touch, he supposed he had Invictus to thank for that. Immediately he felt more complete to speak, like he was adrift in a still ocean that stretched infinitely in every direction, and that every ripple he made was both meaningless and the most important thing in the world. That wasn't even mentioning the sheer power he felt, it was honestly intoxicating but at the moment he did not need all of it so he released the orb. Somewhat saddened as the vast majority of the power left him and the light dimmed. The Kaleidoscope was still active but it was dormant until he called for it.

To its left sat what could only described as a bag of pulsating flesh covered in a layer of mysterious fluids. That could only hope that was the Shaper, and not even his perks and powers could block the instinctual disgust he felt as he looked at the core, yet he pushed past it and took the orb in hand, shuddering at the squishing noise it made. After touching it he felt as if his body seemed to be more, his in a sense, one that he could shape to fit his desires like a lump of clay. That wasn't mentioning all of the small lifeforms he could sense around him, and he thought the room actually looked pretty clean, and the subtle feeling of control he had over them

"Alright that one could definitely get out of hand if I am not careful." Nicholas thought to himself.

At the bag's side sat a black orb surrounded by a multi colored halo of light, one that he found was much heavier than it looked when he grabbed it. He could feel the light reach out and touch him empowering heim and seemingly granting him a greater sense of control over the world around him. That one he figured out was the Psychokinetic core based on the connection it made, he let go of the orb and was for the most part unsurprised when it decided to simply float and ignore him, despite the feeling of power that remained within him

Across from where the Psychokinetic core rested sat a crystal ball filled with a rainbow colored mist that spread out to touch the other cores once he grasped the ball. After taking control of it he felt as if more paths had been opened up to him, yet this one these paths feel less controlled and more varied. That feeling above all else keyed him into that, that orb was the one that held Power Manipulation.

The final orb, sat slightly away from the others, and was by far the most unique in appearance. A lime green orb, covered in gold and silver lines, brass wires and bronze cogs that moved with a precision that was honestly beautiful to look at. He knew immediately that was the Inspired Inventor core, and once he grasped he was surprised that he did not feel all that much smarter than before. He was given idea after idea, some he understood some he didn't, it was honestly a bit like being stuck in a library. Some of the ideas were like children's books, some like college textbooks, some were just written in a different language that he had no chance in hell of reading until he learned the language.

Blinking to himself in the real world he pushed the Inspired Inventor to the side, taking the vast majority of those ideas with it, while he tried to deal with the massive migraine he suddenly had. So apparently opening up all of the cores at once was a bad idea, who knew? Well either way he had his powers now all he had to do is find his way around the base and come up with a pla-

"Power Surge detected." A rather childish voice called out from around him, a broadcasting system his mind helpfully supplied "Unknown frequency, but is within set parameters, frequency has been designated A01, core has been reactivated, all systems green, welcome Commander." All across the room screens and projectors sprung to life, bathing the room in light as graph after graph, and report after report showed up on the table in front of him. The real kicker was the 3D map of the city that popped up in the middle of the convex side of the table he was sitted at, showing not only buildings and districts but everything above and below the city as well. Power and water lines were mapped out, scale maps of the city's sewers and subway network were depicted to a amazingly level of detail, and gang territories and known bases were clearly marked. It was a remarkably intricate map and as he watched, the reports in front of him began to show up on the map, marked and labeled via by pins whose color depicted the severity of the incident.

"Holy shit that is a lot of red." he breathed out as he watched the map constantly update as issues were dealt with only for new ones to pop up.

"Commander." A small holographic figure appeared right above the tabet to his right. It was a little girl, and by little he meant both in age as she appeared to be twelve at most and the fact that she was only six inches tall. Appearance wise she was actually rather adorable, with dimpled cheeks, a bright smile, and long white hair that had been done up in pigtails. The only thing that really showed that she wasn't human was the circuit like veins that crisscrossed her form, and her pupiless red eyes. "There are currently two active gun battles, twelve assaults, and one-hundred-seventy-three robberies, muggings, and thefts taking place throughout Brockton Bay. However no known capes from the Empire Eighty-Eight, the Azn Bad Boys, or the Archers Bridge Merchants are involved in these incidents."

"Thank you-" Nicholas trailed off not knowing the digital beings name.

"My designation is T-56554, however Professor Meroe, the previous commander, also called me Kolki." The now identified Kolki said seeing his hesitation. "However you may call me whatever you wish Commander."

"Thank you Kolki." he said grateful she hadn't yet taken offense at his presence in this room, like the AI in the othery CYOA her remembered reading. "I'm a little confused at the moment would you mind if I asked you some questions?"

"Of course not sir, feel free to ask me anything."

"First of all where are we?"

"We are currently within Boardroom A, on the first floor of Watchpoint-1, three kilometers beneath Downton Brockton Bay, in the state of Massachusetts."

"Wait Watchpoint-1 does that mean there are more of these bases elsewhere?"

"No sir" She replied in the same flat manner she had been using the entire time. "The previous commander had hoped to build a number of similar bases at a later date, but he passed before he was able to do so." As she mentioned the former commander her normal monotone took on a distinctly unhappy tint.

"I am sorry to hear about that Kolki." He said genuinely remorseful about making the first contact he had in this new world unhappy. "It sounds like the two of you were close."

"He was the greatest man in the world. He built everything you can see me, myself included." Uh oh it seemed like talking about this was just making her more upset. "He treated me like his daughter an he taught me everything I know. Sometimes he would read to me or he would sit and would tell me stories for hours on end. We did everything together, we-" Oh shit she was crying now, doing the first thing that came to mind Nicholas picked up the small figure ignoring her slight gasp of shock, and his own surprise that he was able to touch her at all.

"She could be a hard light construct or something similar." He mused in his head, guessing that it was Inspired Inventor that drew him to that conclusion. Being as careful as possible he picked up the tiny being and brought her into the closest approximation of a hug as he could manage. "It's okay Kolki, it's okay, just let it out." He felt her bury her head in the crook of his neck, and her form began to shake as years worth of repressed emotions came flowing out.

For a while they just sat there in silence, Nicholas just trying to provide what comfort he could to the digital girl while trying to get his thoughts in order. It had been a very weird day and this situation was not helping things, he had never been good with people, having been more of a loner throughout his life, with what few friendships he did have were very casual. So this whole crying girl thing was well out of his comfort zone, and he wasn't even going to question if Kolki was alive or not. For one she was crying, second Mass Effect had done an excellent job of portraying Legion earning AI such as Kolki and Dragon massive brownie points just by association. Either way he did this best to deal with the highly emotional being in his arms, providing emotional support and throwing out what few comforting words he could think of.

Finally after several minutes of him just holding her, Kolki's sobs broke down enough for him to continue his questions.

"Kolki, I am sorry for asking you this." He said hesitating slightly. "But, how long have you been down here since Professor Meroe... passed on?"

"Four years, six months, twelve days, five hours, twenty-three minutes, and five seconds."

Holy fuck. He could not imagine being by himself for that long, and if Science Fiction got anything about AI right that time must have been an eternity for her. The more he thought about it the more sure he became on what he was about to do.

"Kolki, please look at me." He sighed getting her to look up at him, pulling her away from his chest so that she could look him in the eye. "I am sorry for what happened to you, and I know that I can never be what Professor Meroe was for you. But I will promise you this. As long as I am around you will never have to be lonely again." She was the one to initiate the next hug, throwing herself at him, thanking him repeatedly as a new wave of tears sprung up, with joy and hope replacing the feelings loss and isolation that filled the last wave.

This time she was able to get control of herself much faster and left his embrace, leaning back to sit on his hand a small if cautious smile on her face. It seemed that although she was happy to no longer be alone, nearly decade of isolation had taught her not to get her hope up. But she seemed a bit more stable emotionally speaking so he began to continue his questions.

"When I arrived here you said something about frequencies before calling me Commander what was that all about?"

"That was one of Professor Meroe's last orders, Directive 42341, it dealt with how to recognize his successor." She informed him dutifully. "When you first triggered my sensors detected five power surges coming from you, with the first four being completely unknown frequencies and the fourth being a almost identical match for Professor Meroe's ability."

"She must be talking about him awakening his cores" Nicholas thought, the realization leading him to one conclusion and another wave of questions, hopefully he could answer one of the big ones right now. "Kolki, could you please do me a favor and describe Professor Meroe's ability for me."

"Certainly." At least she sounded happy when she was talking about her father/creator. "Professor Meroe was a very powerful Tinker, using the power scale developed by the PRT he would have been the world's first and the only Tinker 12 to date."

Okay that could just be a coincidence.

"Professor did not have a single specialty as most Tinkers do, instead he was able to gain a maximum of five new specializations every twenty-four hours, and he was able to make excellent use of these specialization to create a number of wonderful inventions."

Okay that is probably not a coincidence, time to make sure.

"Kolki, did he ever give a name for his...power."

"Yes actually," she seemed a little pleased that he asked that question as if she had just had something confirmed for herself. "He called it INSPIRED INVENTOR."

Definitely not a coincidence.

* * *

Alright time to digest this new information. First of all, he had confirmation that he was not the only CYOA participant to be sent to this particular wormverse. Second, this raised the possibility that other participants may have been or will be sent to this universe. Third, he was in a base, built by a Tinker with Inspired Inventor, who had inhabited this base for how long?

"Kolki do you know how long it has been since this base was built?" He asked.

"Professor Meroe finished construction of Watchpoint-1 on the seventh of August in the year two-thousand-one, but he continued to upgrade and add new features to the base up until his death."

Okay so he was in a base built by a Tinker 12 who had than proceeded to add new features to said base over a period of almost five and a half years, a period of time in which he could have gained twenty-four thousand different specializations. With the time he had, who knew what technological wonders could be hidden within these halls. At this point he had to see what the rest of the base was like for himself.

"So Kolki," He said lightly, causing her to look up at him again from where she had been studying the lines and creases of his palm. "Would you be willing to show me around?"

"I would be happy to Commander." She said a brilliant smile splitting her holographic face.

* * *

So the Watchpoint was absolutely massive in size, as he soon came to realize, having been built some three kilometers under the city of Brockton Bay meant two things. The first was that entering and leaving the base could be a bit of a hassle, because if you were not keyed into the teleporters you would have to take one of three elevators to the surface. That can and would take a while. The second thing was that since they were so far down the Professor did not have to worry about hitting much and could expand as he pleased, and boy did he.

The complex he was in was made up of three layers that each stretched to cover some 50,000 square meters, and a bottom fourth layer that covered an additional 10,000 square meters. What was more impressive was that Professor Meroe managed to find a use for each and every centimeter of the Watchpoint.

The topmost layer held several conference rooms, much like the one he appeared in, a number of empty rooms that Kolki told him he could use at his discretion but were originally supposed to serve as the personal quarters and offices of any future residents, an large automated cafeteria was located near the southernmost edge of the layer surrounded by various different recreational areas. Which Kolki said included a pool, a multipurpose sports field, and a small gym with a wide variety of specialized equipment he correctly guessed was supposed to work for Parahuman's with powers that affected their biologies or physical abilities.

The layer below that one contained a number of customizable training rooms, some of which clearly took inspiration from the Danger Room used by the X-Men, several storage rooms, a large amphitheatre like room equipped with holographic projectors, and a observation room that had been hooked up to the city's ctOS and the emergency frequencies used by Brockton Bay's Police and Fire departments along with those used by Emergency Medical Transport personnel. The third layer down held the base's power generators and a large underground vehicle garage that was filled with more vehicles than he knew what to do with. Armored trucks were parked beside muscle cars, minivans beside tanks, and motorcycles next to almost comically large halftrack Infantry Fighting Vehicle, the best part was that each of these vehicles had been made by Professor Meroe meaning they were all Tinkertech, Tinkertech with more systems and functions then he could count, systems that he would have to look at later because no matter what they had in store they could not possibly compare to the sight of pure beauty that stood before him at this moment.

Kolki had dragged him away from the garage to the bottom level and he had reluctantly followed as she explained that the fourth and final layer was made up of the laboratories and workshops used by Professor Meroe while he was still alive, they were the beating hearts of the Watchpoint and were where Meroe had spent the vast majority of his time building and designing new tech even while upgrading the rooms around him. The result was something beyond gorgeous to his eyes.

It was simultaneously low tech and something straight out of a science fiction novel, the traditional tools used by blacksmiths such as anvils, hammers, tongs, and files were located alongside a nuclear powered nanoforge, 3D printers, molecular assemblers, and matter replicators. He simply wandered about in numb awe as Kolki described everything he came across in excruciating detail throwing in a comment every now and then when a particular object had triggered a memory of her time with her father.

What he had once thought to be normal Anvils were actually modified with Tinkertech that had been given away by the intricate circuitry that ran across their surfaces connected to a variety of systems hidden within the block of shaped metal. By their side rested cases filled with a wide variety of Hardy Tools that were to be used for cutting, bending, and otherwise shaping hot metals. Not far away rested a pillar of metal that stretched from ceiling to floor, with a number of indents and pistons that powered the differently sized pneumatic forging hammers that were located across its circumference.

Lining the walls were pinboards and digital blackboards each containing blueprints to a different project Professor Meroe had been working on or had finished and had been in the process of improving before he died. Alongside these were racks containing thousands of meticulously placed and maintained tools, which included twenty-three types of hammers, twenty-six types of files and rasps, several hundred wrenches and screwdrivers in varying sizes, and power tools galore. Below these boards and racks stood charging stations where a number of Robotic assistants, that looked rather disturbingly like someone had attached a number of mechadendrites to the bastard love child of the Martian Rover and Dum-E from the MCU, that had lain dormant since the workshop had been closed down.

All of this was connected by a three-dimensional interactive holographic interface, where 3D model, reports, and graphs were projected from all across the room to his fingertips, where he could use his hands or tools to manipulate the projections to observe the effect changing one variable on one of the three had on the other two. Professor Meroe had developed it to use when designing new inventions or coming up with plans without wasting materials, and Nicholas had to admit it was probably the second coolest thing he had seen today, after Kolki.

It was here that Nicholas felt his confidence return to him and stay with him, here that for the first time since he arrived in the Wormverse he felt in control and he was not going to waste this chance.

"Kolki," she turned to face him questioningly "let's get to work." All around the room systems and creations long dormant spread across the workshop sprang to life for the first time in over half a decade, their purpose restored.

 **END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

 _It was here that Nicholas felt his confidence return to him and stay with him, here that for the first time since he arrived in the Wormverse he felt in control and he was not going to waste this chance._

" _Kolki," she turned to face him questioningly "let's get to work." All around the room systems and creations long dormant spread across the workshop sprang to life for the first time in over half a decade, their purpose restored._

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The increasingly familiar orbs of Inspired Inventor and Power Manipulation made their way to the fron of his mind, answering his subconscious call, awaiting his orders. Thanks to World Breaker's effect all of the initial charges he spent on a power or specialization would be ranked a six or eight on the PRT power scale, depending on the complexity of the power, and each additional charge would increase its rating by an additional two to four points, again depending on the complexity of the power. Shattered Limiter also doubled the amount of charges he had at his disposal, and he would gain another charge each year or half-year depending on how often he got into fights, this meant he had ten charges for both powers and he had the potential to gain more.

However at this stage he was still soft and squishy and thus would need every advantage he could get his hands on. This meant tech and buffing powers lots and lots of buffing powers. So with that in mind he set about distributing his charges.

Two charges each went into weapon and armor systems, and three points into metallurgy. After a moment's indecision he decided to put the final five points into something called Neural Physics, a concept from the Haloverse that had been developed by the Precursors. This theory posited that Mantle of Responsibility, their religious/philosophic system that, encompassed the entire universe, including living beings, energy and matter. The theory they developed ended up blurring the line between philosophy and science, and using its principles they were able to create a transcendent form of technology, capable creating truly awe inspiring structures or to travel the stars. The way Neural Physics worked meant that even the most simple tech developed by Precursors were completely beyond even the Forerunner, their successors and one of the most technologically adept civilizations in their universe.

He had to work hard to prevent himself from running to the workbench as his charges went away and a flood of knowledge and ideas took their place, as he still had his ten charges in Power Manipulation to spend.

With some reluctance he held back and began to distribute his second wave of points. The first six points went split equally between Hypercompetence and Hypercognition. Hypercompetence made him a natural prodigy in almost every possible field or discipline, whether they are intellectual or practical, formal or mundane. For example he now could go to toe to toe with the best in mathematics, cooking, strategy, sports, games, politics, fighting, mechanics, psychology, economy, art, medicine, investigation, etc. It was the buff of all buffs, and Hypercognition only made it better.

Hypercognition gave him the power to instinctively perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind, making his mental processes of acquiring knowledge and his ability to understand through thought, experience, and his senses far more powerful than the average persons. But this still left him with four points to spend, points that he once again split only this time between Intuitive Aptitude and a power called Flowmotion.

Intuitive Aptitude gave him the power to almost instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, et cetera. Without him needing any long-term or special education. This meant that any ability not enhanced by Hypercompetence he could easily learn once he came across it.

Flowmotion on the other hand was what it sounded like, a power based on movement. With this power he would be able to fluidly move around on land and, once he gained the ability to fly, in the air. This would allow him to perform feats such as kicking off almost any surface, air dash, swinging around lampposts, grinding along rails, fluidly connect physical attacks with coordinated follow ups, and for all intents and purposes getting every advantage possible out of his environment.

With all of his charges spent he had plenty of ideas he could implement, including a variety of super-strong alloys from metallurgy, but for him to use some of them he would need materials not necessarily native to this particular branch of the multiverse, so taking a shaking breath he let go of the orbs containing Inspired Inventor and Power Manipulation and grabbed Kaleidoscope with both hands, hanging on for dear life as _everything_ rushed towards him

* * *

He flew past universe after universe, his consciousness jumping from branch to branch on the utterly massive tree that represented his multiverse. He said his multiverse because while he looked around he saw between the endless layers of splitting and interlocking branches other trees, and with them other multiverses. Not for the first time in his life did Nicholas realize how small he was in the grand scheme of things. He had all of these wonderful powers but as he looked around he finally knew just how little that meant in this vast web of creation and destruction, there would always be someone stronger, someone faster, someone smarter than him. That was just the nature of the multiverse, and he was strangely okay with that, he supposed Invictus was preventing him from having a mental break down, as his soul jumped down the tree searching for a limb that connected to one of the branches he was searching for, and with each limb he passed over he saw more and more of the great tapestry that spread all around him, each color and shade making up something more beautiful than any artist could ever hope to create, each emotion felt became more more meaningful in a way, no matter how small he was. Despite his relative unimportance to the big picture, in the little picture he could be one of the major players, he could help people and prevent the deaths of billions of people. That would be enough for him.

His personal crisis dealt with he continued to leap from universe to universe, mentally marking down ones that could be useful or were interesting in some way, he passed a few hundred more until he found a path that took him to a collection of the universes he was looking for. Once he was there it was easy to find what he needed, and with a simple tug he withdrew from the Kaleidoscope with his prizes in tow.

Opening his eyes he was greeted with pile after pile of some of the most well known metals in the Multiverse. Surrounding him, and currently being prodded by a few of the robotic assistants that had been in the lab before his little trip around the cosmos, were several tons worth of Promethium, Vibranium, Adamantium, Titanium, Vanadium, Gold, Nth Metal, and somer very _very_ high quality iron.

"This is going to be awesome." He whispered to himself.

* * *

He spent the next two hours fiddling about with the metals using Psychokinetic to mix the metals in varying combinations and at different ratios. He discovered that he could not create any sort of alloy using Nth Metal without weakening the abilities of both it and whatever metal he was trying to combine it with, with the end result being a rather shiny lump of metal with all of the strength and abilities of wet clay.

That unfortunately meant that he had to scrap a few of his ideas, as well as some of the metal, and would have to use Nth Metal as it was if he managed to use the temperamental material at all. Granted its base abilities included gravity negation, the ability to speed up cellular regeneration in nearby organisms and protect them from extremes in temperature. It was also capable of increasing the strength of whoever was closest to or connected to the metal, through a process he was yet unsure of. But the fact remained he had been unable to make anything new with it and that annoyed him.

Granted he did have much better luck with the other metals, with the final alloy he created having the best of both...well seven worlds. The material which he had oh so creatively dubbed PAVTVIGium, pronounced Pah-Vit-Ig-Ium, was nigh-invulnerable, capable of absorbing and reflecting vibrations, generating and absorbing massive amounts of energy, was self repairing, and was immune to being manipulated by all but the most powerful of magnetokinetics.

Creating it had given him new perspective when it came to the words trial and error and he was pretty sure he had traumatized some of those worker bots after his attempts to combine two variations of Vibranium, namely Reverbium and Wakandan Vibranium which respectively reflected and absorbed kinetic energy through vibrations, with Promethium, which was capable of producing some absolutely ridiculous levels of energy, ended rather explosively. Luckily none of them were damaged as Kolki was able to project a energy shield quick enough to contain the blast, but still the little mechanical wonders were rather skittish around the new materials now, in fact he was pretty sure he saw one of them poking at the metal piles with a pair of tongs as if it were checking if the metals were alive, before emitting a few light chirps and rushing back to its fellows apparently relating some great story in a series of fast paced beeps and clicks. That had caught his attention as it implied that the robotic assistants that Professor Meroe had created at least had some form of intelligence, and while they were probably nowhere near Kolki's level, they were more than likely sentient, if not sapient, to some degree.

But that was a thought for later, and for the most part the experiment had been a success and he now had all of the materials he would need to begin construction of his suit

But that raised the question what kind of hero would he be. He remembered that in India capes were divided not just between hero and villain but also between those capes who were photogenic, gregarious, and engaging to the public and capes who were dark, violent, and intimidating. They termed them "Hot" and "Cold" capes, and while he wasn't going to base himself entirely off this system, it did make him wonder about how he was going to represent himself. Did he want to be a dark hero who struck fear into the hearts of criminals and villains, like the caped crusader of Gotham City, or did he want to served as an inspiration to all of mankind, like Metropolis' man of steel.

In all honesty they both sounded nice, the first would make Villains and Heroes alike, far less likely to break the law or cross him in some way, but it would drive others away leaving him isolated and alone, not to mention what would happen once something scarier came along.

Becoming like Supes was tempting as all hell, he would be loved by the public at large and would receive widespread support from the population, but it would also mean the Villains and Heroes would care less about upsetting him and it would also severely restrict his crime fighting options to things that were suitably "Heroic".

Honestly he kind of wanted to be Iron Man because, besides letting him live out a childhood fantasy, Iron Man had powers to build all of the equipment he was going to be using and depending on what version of Iron Man he drew inspiration from he could be both a popular public figure and a major deterrent to anyone in the cape population getting any funny ideas.

You know what, screw it, he had the power, he had the smarts, and thanks to his perks he had the charm, why not try for a bit of all three.

He could model his appearance and equipment off of the tech created by Iron Man with some systems developed by Bats thrown in for good measure. And as his power continued to develop he could make himself more and more like Supes… Ooh! Ooh! He could go for a All Might vibe as well if he wanted, become Earth-Bet's "SYMBOL OF PEACE AND JUSTICE!". The look on people's faces would be entertaining enough, and when he hit them with a Plus Ultra they would just get even better.

Well now that he had that planned out he just needed to make the equipment he would need.

* * *

The next twenty three hours were a flurry of frenzied activity, and during that time he, Kolki, and the robotic assistants molded metal, attached circuitry, assembled designs, and wrote millions of lines of code to run various programs. It was without a doubt one of the most amazing work intensive activities he had ever done in his life. But it was worth it.

The final project was based on the Mark 51 Iron Man armor of Earth-616, as the suit could be easily modified to fit his frame and improved upon as his powers developed. The only real difference was the helmet, which he had modeled after the modified spangenhelm worn by the Captain America of Earth-19999, though without the wings and with retractable plates to protect his eyes and mouth.

The armor was made up of two layers, with the outermost shell of armored plates made up of the PAVTVIGIum alloy, with the underlayer made of a mottled gray mesh of Nth metal. Brilliant blue lights could be found all across the surface of the suit, serving both as decorations and conduits for the hidden backup reactors that powered each individual piece of the suit.

In the center of the armor's chest was a copy of Ironman's signature Arc Reactor, located within a hexagonal compartment and protected by a transparent nanoceramic casing. This reactor, and its smaller cousins that he mentioned earlier, served as the main power source for the armor and the numerous systems and gadgets he had installed as well, drawing off of the natural energy that was constantly being emitted by the Promethium that could be found in its construction.

He had decided not to include all that many weapon systems in the design, as he was already a certified powerhouse and could use the extra space that freed up in his armor for other tools and systems. He had only really included five systems that were to be used directly as weapons. The first of which were the repulsor pads contained within compartments that could be found on the suit's palms and on the soles of its boots, as well as the large one found smack dab in the middle of his chest. From these pads he was able to fire a hire density muon beam that could be projected as a powerful blast of concussive and thermal energy. This beam was actually made much more powerful than his original design had predicted, as the nanoceramic casing he mentioned earlier, the one that protected the main Arc Reactor, doubled as a lens that seemed to magnify the power of the beam. Which he had discovered after a small test during the building stage, where he had once more managed to spook his assistants. Despite that little accident the lens performed well enough where he made several more lenses to be included into the casings on all of the pads.

The next system he included was actually the most simple as it was simply a number of pads on the fingers and on both the back of his gauntlets and on the palms of his suit, surrounding the casing of the repulsor pads, that acted like high powered tasers that could be used in close quarters combat when he did not want to do any permanent damage to his opponent. But after he finished that addition his designs started to get more and more outlandish.

The most "normal" of the last three designs was the Mk. 6 Ballistic Smart Gauntlet, nicknamed the BSG. It was a compact wrist mounted weapon system, with two main means of dealing damage, and a backup weapon in case an enemy got to close for comfort.

On the dorsal side of his wrist was a weaponized directed-energy beam system, with one larger, central laser, and two flanking lasers, that could be fired separately or together. Like the repulsor pads they drew energy from the Arc Reactor that powered the suit, and they were capable of launching a flurry of small blasts or a single high powered beam that was capable of easily cutting through most materials. This beam however was also capable of arcing in a circumferential path back to its source, creating a controlled energy circuit and what was essentially a lightsaber.

But that was only one of the systems in the BSG, as on the palmar side of the gauntlet was two weapons. The first of which was a retractable segmented nanoceramic blade, eight inches long, but its segments were capable of separating to create a bladed whip like weapon with spear head like tips, or a strong grappling hook that could be used in combat or to make a quick escape. He was capable of running an electrical current through these blades turning them into powerful tasers that he could either stab someone with or wrap around them.

The last weapon was built around the compartment that held the wrist blade, and had been dubbed the Hydra Smart Gun. It was a three barreled automatic or semiautomatic capable firearm, that fired specialized smart bullets that had been produced specifically for the HSG. The bullets were programmed to target an enemies head, chest, or limbs after locking on using his suit's and the BSG's integrated heads-up-display. The HSG was also capable of firing a variety of tracking and explosive darts, along with a number of syringes filled with poisons and sedatives.

In the forearm section of the suit's vambraces he had installed a system of fast-acting nanofabricators that would allow him to almost instantaneously project or build any downloaded designs as long as the nanofabbers had material to work with. Currently there were only a few designs in there most of which were grenades, and a few basic tools. The more common grenade types he decided to include were gas, thermite, and fragmentation grenades, as well as a few dedicated EMP grenades, and a modified sonic grenade that once activated would emit a constant barrage of debilitating sound waves. However he did include two designs he "borrowed" from the Haloverse.

They were the Z-040 pulse grenade and the Z-400 splinter grenade. Design wise the two grenades were similar with a cube like body and either eight, the pulse grenade, or six, the splinter grenade, pyramidal projections.

They did have different functions though. The Z-040 pulse grenade, was intended to be used for area denial would after being thrown forcefully detonate and form a hazardous ionization sphere which he could then collapse at will, destroying or severely damaging anyone or anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its radius.

The Z-400 on the other hand was a bit more insidious. As once it detonated the grenade would split apart and form a ionized lattice cloud of "sparks". Whenever someone came into contact with this field, some of or all of the sparks would detonate and disintegrate whoever was dumb enough to walk into the giant glowing lightning bubble. The ionized lattice would additionally create a electromagnetic pulse that would knock out any unshielded tech that entered the cloud.

The final weapon systems he had installed a was a portable hard light projector, that doubled as a miniature-particle-accelerator, that was placed alongside the nanofabricators. When used as a particle accelerator the system allowed him to project accelerated beams of ionized particles in various modes and shapes. He could launch clusters of concentrated explosive charges, single powerful bolts capable of disintegrating matter, or a barrage of particles in a stream or a shotgun like pattern capable of tearing massive chunks out of his targets and superheating the wounds they left behind.

The hard light projector itself was a bit more versatile as it was just as much a tool as it was a weapon. Using the generators he could project shields, blades, and even extra layers of armor, but he could also project bridges, platforms, ladders, cages, struts to hold up collapsing structures, and even create hardware while in the field. The sheer number of applications this kind of tech had was staggering and he was _still_ coming up with ideas on how to use it.

That wasn't to say he had skimped out on systems that were not specifically designed for conflict as well. A number of sensors arrays, a customisable heads-up-display, a global positioning system, and a internal database that included all of the information Kolki could find on the various individuals that made up Earth-Bet's Parahuman population, as well as displays for navigation, power levels and vitals were all built into the suit's helmets. A automated medical system as well as a shielding against EMPs, radiation, explosives, and every other kind of threat his thinker enhanced mind could think of, had been built into the limbs and torso assembly.

Into the suit's visor he had also built in a number of vision modes alongside his HUD, which include X-ray, thermal and night vision, alongside what he liked to refer to as detective mode. While using detective mode, the suit will highlight items that may be useful to an investigation. This includes finger, shoe, and footprints, alongside biological material such as blood, urine, stool or semen. Any wounds or abnormalities in or on a person's body as well as any weapons in sight whether they are conventional or improvised. This mode had been added after he had remembered the recent Batman games and how useful the mode had been in the investigation.

Besides all of this he had managed to include one more system that was arguably the most impressive of them all. Named the Autonomic Prehensible System, or the APS, this system meant that each part of the suit could be summoned to his position using physical gestures, and those pieces would then begin to lock themselves onto his body, forming the suit without the need for specialized equipment, and allowing him to build multiple identical pieces that he could just fly over to replace any damaged parts in the field.

Their were fifteen pieces that made up the entirety of the suit, and divided it up into sections. These sections were the Backplate, with the attached helmet, the suit's breastplate, a pair of gauntlets, the front and back halves of his cuisses, the suit's codpiece, a loin guard, a pair of rerebraces, pauldrons, sollerets, with attached greaves, a tail guard, and the suits detachable mouthplate.

When the pieces latched onto his body, the solid plates would extend articulated pieces that would reach out to latch with the adjoining component piece, such as the rerebraces and the gauntlets would jointly create the elbow connection between them. This gave his power suit a level of adaptability, and meant that he could easily form another suit around him should an individual piece end up getting damaged

The final piece of his equipment while not part of the suit proper was a dark blue utility belt with a silver buckle with a blue design similar in appearance to his Arc Reactors, that would make Bruce Wayne green with envy. In that belt were a number of types of pellets with either brittle or soft and pliable shells that had several different uses. Tools for accessing or improving maneuverability such as lockpicks, an rebreather, and a cryptographic sequencer. Tools for use in crime scenes such as handcuffs, zip ties, evidence bags and a fingerprint dusting kit. As well as a number of miscellaneous items such as an emergency first aid kit, a spare communications device, a micro recorder, and a miniature power cell to power or recharge his equipment if for some reason he was unable to and both the promethium and arc reactors in the suit failed to produce energy. But it was the final piece of the equipment and he was almost done.

Now that he had the suit actually built there was just one step left and with a thought and a wave of his hand he manipulated the surface of the armor changing its silvery color scheme to one that was both navy blue and muted white. The main body of the suit had been colored blue, with white sections on his abdomen and hips, as well as his inner thighs and the back of his calves and forearms. Smaller sections could be found on his pauldrons and gauntlets, and a single ring of white stretched from each side of his helmet eye holes around the back of his head, and a final patch could be found under his chin.

It had taken him forever to build but it was worth it he had his costume, he had weapons, and… he was actually kind of hungry. How long had he been working.

"Twenty-five hours." Kolki stated simply after he voiced his question. Well that would explain it, he mused slightly surprised at how he had let time get away from him like that. He would have to get a clock or something later and he had a new wave of charges to spend, but first food. The only question was whether or not he had to walk all the way to the top floor to get something to eat, or if Kolki could do something about that to.

It wasn't even a second after he voiced his request that he heard molecular assembler boot up and a loaded tray of food appeared. Two loaded breakfast sandwiches with eggs, tomatoes, mayonnaise, parsley, and a few sausage patties stacked on two slices of texas toast. Along with a large glass, well more of a pitcher really, of iced water to drink. Quickly thanking Kolki he grabbed the tray and began to dig in, while in his mind he once more reached for Power Manipulation and Inspired Inventor.

He had already used four out of his five powers, and he figured now would be as good a time as any to start working with Shaper. But first he was going to use his charges to improve his knowledge on 'wetwork' tinkertech, because there was no way in hell he was going to mess with his biology without knowing exactly what he was going to do. So with that in mind six charges went into biological upgrades and modifications, and a single point went into biochemistry. This granted him some 'blueprints' on what he could do to improve his squishy and fleshy bits. The last three points went into Augmentation, which gave him a more technologically bent way to improve his physiology and ideas on prosthetics that were so similar to actual limbs and organs that they were basically indistinguishable from the original they were replacing.

This time it was easier to hold himself back from rushing to put his designs into practice as he had something else to focus on, namely food, and holy shit he was never going back to regular meals because that assembler made a mean sandwich. Taking another bite out of his second sandwich he spent two charges in efficient movement, which would allow him to perform any movement or body acceleration with less energy or force then what would usually be required to do, meaning he could go from laying on the ground to standing up much quicker than usual without the normally required forces and energy, or do any movement transition or any movement in general whatsoever. He noted that after he spent the charges his new power attached itself to flowmotion flow, seems like similar powers tended to build off of and reinforce one another. He would just call that cluster of powers the 'motion cluster' from now on, and unless he was able to come up with something better he would probably follow a similar naming structure for future clusters.

The other eight charges he poured into a buffing ability much like hypercompetence or intuitive aptitude, but instead of buffing skills it buffed his physical stats. The power he was speaking of was supernatural condition, which would push him far beyond the level a baseline human could hope to achieve, making him immensely strong, fast, and durable as well as greatly enhancing his senses. However this wide ranging buff meant that his charges would be split evenly amongst all of the improved attributes, and if he wanted to make any real progress with this power he would have to spend quite a few charges on it, hence the rest of today's charges going into this one power.

While other powers could be useful in the short term, he wanted to survive in the wormverse, in the same branch of the multiverse as the Endbringers, Scion and the rest of the Entities, and Slaughterhouse Nine. Speaking of which he had to figure out where they were and soon, because thanks to his complications as soon as he made a name for himself they would be coming after him. But once again he would have to push those thoughts to the side for now, because right now he had to test his new abilities and more importantly, he thought finishing the last of his sandwich and taking a swig from his pitcher/cup thing, it was time for more Tinkering.

* * *

It had taken him less than half an hour to recreate the different designs he had come up with on the 3D-holographic-interface, from which Kolki had downloaded the designs and had tasked the 'Squidwards', as he had finally dubbed the robotic assistants due to their tentacle like mechadendrites, with build them while he concentrated on using Shaper to work on the different biological based upgrades his charges had granted him.

Manipulating his biomass alongside what biomass he was able to generate using Shaper, he set about recreating his body.

His first addition was a secondary heart, that would allow him to survive if his other heart is damaged or destroyed, and to survive in low oxygen environments, it would also boost the flow of blood around his body. The second addition, a organ he called the Belisarian Furnace connected both of his hearts. In times of extreme stress or trauma, it would expel self-manufactured chemicals similar to combat stimulants that also aided in regeneration.

He also created an extra lung that would activate whenever he needed to breathe in low-oxygen or poisoned atmospheres, due to it acting as a highly efficient toxin dispersal system, or even below water. In this situation his natural lungs were closed off by a sphincter muscle, and his newest organ would take over breathing operations.

Taking several of the PAVTVIGium ingots, he manipulated them into thin coils and cables and moved them into his body through his limbs, he than used them to the sinews in his body. If they worked as he thought they would, the coils would magnify his already terrifying strength, by contracting and extending, the coils would also give him another layer of interior defense.

Into his main circulatory system he implanted an organ, named a Haemastoma, that would increase the haemoglobin content of his blood, making it bright red as a consequence but also much more efficient at carrying oxygen around his body.

Into his chest cavity and connected to his circulatory system was a liver-shaped organ about the size of a golf ball that he called a Larraman. Should he be wounded the organ would generate and direct 'Larraman cells' into his bloodstream and to the site of the wound, by attaching themselves to the leucocytes in his body. Upon contact with air they would form a near instant patch of scar tissue, sealing any wounds he may have suffered.

The next organ he created the Preomnor, was essentially a pre-stomach that could neutralise otherwise poisonous or indigestible foods. No actual digestion would take place in the preomnor, as it acted primarily as a decontamination chamber placed before the natural stomach in the body's system. In the event of a particularly troublesome intake the Preomnor can be isolated from the rest of his digestive tract until the issue is dealt with.

The next half dozen modifications were all located somewhere in his head, and the first of these modifications, a pea-sized organ called the Catalepsean Node, was implanted directly into the back of his brain. The Catalepsean Node influenced the circadian rhythms of sleep and his bodies response to sleep deprivation. If deprived of sleep, the Catalepsean Node would cut in, allowing him to be both asleep and awake at the same time by switching off areas of his brain sequentially. This process would not be able to replace sleep entirely, but it would increases his survivability in the field by allowing perception of the environment while resting. This means that he now needs no more than a single hour of sleep a day, and could potentially go for two weeks without any sleep at all.

The second modification the Sus-an Membrane had ended up having to be completely merged with his brain. The membrane allowed him to enter a state of suspended animation, consciously or as an automatic reaction to extreme trauma, keeping him alive for years, even if he had suffered otherwise mortal wounds. He would stay in this state until his other powers or organs had managed to heal him.

He had ended up completely replacing his original ears, although the new ones were externally indistinguishable from a normal ear, internally however was another matter entirely. They had been set up in order to make him immune to dizziness and motion sickness, as well as allowing him to consciously filter out and enhance certain sounds.

His eyes also been completely replaced and the replacements set up in such a way as to allow him to see into the infrared and ultraviolet range. His eyesight had also been improved so that he now had vision comparable to that of an eagle, night vision comparable to that of an owl, and underwater vision comparable to that of an shark.

The last of two his new head based organs, were both located in his throat or mouth. The first of these two organs, the Neuroglottis enhanced his sense of taste to such a high degree that he would be able to identify many common chemicals by taste alone, and if he had a sample he could probably track his dargets down by tasting the scent they left behind. The other organ the Betcher's Gland actually consisted of two identical glands, implanted into his salivary glands. The gland works in a similar way to the poison gland of venomous reptiles by synthesizing and storing deadly poison, which he was himself immune to due to the gland's presence. This allowed him to spit a blinding contact poison, that could also be made to be extremely corrosive in nature, able to burn away even the strongest of metals given sufficient time.

The next organ he worked on, the Oolitic Kidney, worked in conjunction with his secondary heart and allowed him to filter his blood very quickly, rendering him immune to most poisons. In everyday life the Oolitic Kidney's function would be to monitor his circulatory system and allow his other organs to function effectively.

The last of his new organic modifications, the Mucranoid, would allow him to sweat a substance that would coat his skin and offer him a resistance to both extreme heat and extreme cold, and even provide some temporary protection if he got stuck in a vacuum.

Now that he had finished the purely biological modifications he grabbed whatever Implants the Squidwards were able to build and use Shaper to integrate them into his new physiology. They had actually been able to build quite a few of his designs while he had been working on his body, and the creations slid into place like pieces of a puzzle. The Reflex Booster, which was designed to boost his reflex action, attached itself to the central nervous nod in his spine. The Noiception Regulator attached itself to his cardiovascular system, and began to affect his nociceptors, dulling feelings of bodily harm and enhancing his stamina as well.

The Empathy Synthesizer was implanted in his brain, where it would allow him to more easily pick up other's body language and signals more easily. The Optics Enhancer, was as the name suggested implanted directly into his optic nerve, and would amplify his optic signals to the brain improving his already amazing vision.

The Logic Co-Processor and the Probability Calculator were both implanted near or in his frontal lobe, with the former improving his cognitive function, and the later making it easier for him to calculate odds, which unlike Han Solo he did want to know.

The next implant the Nemean Subdermal Armor was implanted directly under his skin bolstering the cells there making them much tougher. The Phoenix Monocyte Breeder, like the Nemean Subdermal Armor also affected his cells but in a different way. The Monocyte Breeder was designed to speed up the regeneration of cells within his body, similar to that of a lizard or sea creature, allowing him to quickly heal wounds while his new organs stopped them from killing him. The last of the implants going in is body was the the Hypertrophy Accelerator, which boosted his adrenal glands starting a controlled increase in his muscle mass.

While this was the last implant going within him, it was not the last implant he created, that honor belonged to Implant C-13. Implant C-13 was basically a bastardized version of Armsmaster's combat prediction programs, and functioned in much the same way, allowing him to quickly learn any quirks or patterns they may have while fighting and constantly updating using newly collected data.

With all of his implants and organs in place he finally put the Pièce De Résistance, and used Shaper one last time to change his biology in order to hold everything together. First off he increased the molecular density of the cellular fibers in his skin and muscles using synthetic proteins, which had the effect of connecting and improving all of the organs and implants that improved his physical abilities. He also enhanced the metabolic, cellular, and chemical processes in his body, enhancing both his recovery and healing abilities , as well as allowing him to build up a greater resistance to fatigue and exhaustion, This meant he would be capable of fully recovering from an injury without the use of drugs, medicines, or other medical or therapeutic treatments. In addition he also enhanced the effects dopamine, testosterone, adrenaline, and various other endorphins and hormones had in order to further amplify his physical and mental performance.

It also gave him a body that he was exceedingly proud of, and he will admit to spending the next ten minutes simply checking himself out in a mirror studiously ignoring a giggling Kolki. He went from an average five foot six inches and 206 lbs, to a whopping six foot six and 305 pounds of pure heavily corded muscle... oh cool he had a six pack now. His short black hair was a little longer now, he noted absentmindedly brushing it to the right, and his dark almond shaped eyes seemed a little softer and a quite a bit warmer than before.

A rather large step up from the short pudgy asian kid he was before, he noted finally turning away from the mirror and to _his_ armor.

"Kolki prep one of the training rooms." He said rolling his shoulders getting a rather satisfying crack in return "I want to get some practice in before my first day on the job."

 **END CHAPTER**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone for the outpouring of support that I have received for this story it means alot to me. Now to the reviews.**

 **Response to Edwardbeyer's Review**

Thank you for your review and I will make sure that this story stays under control, I do have a outlined plan, while still being interesting for you all to read. I hope you have a great day.

 **Response to Shinigami's Review**

For your first point I chose Inventor because it fit with the vibe I wanted Nicholas to go with, he has powers that can wreck literally anyone, but Inventor gives him ideas. Ideas he can use to change the world for the better. City planning, Architecture, medical technology any of these specializations when combined with his powers means he could put into practice, mass produce even, he can create tech to enhance both himself and his allies.

For Worthy Opponents I have a plan for that laid out and you should see it come into play around the time Leviathan shows up, after all it wouldn't be all that fun if he had no challenges.

As for ROB'd imagine waking up being dragged away from everything you knew and everyone you loved just to be thrown into a new universe for some weird Space Bat's amusement. That would suck no matter what powers you got out of the situation.

Also I realise the powers are OP that's why the story is named what it is, hell I am still coming up with ideas on how to use them.

Finally for my companions, I choose to take them both for the company, because it would guarantee him to have a small army of Parahumans on his side, and because he could boost the hell out of them by sharing powers with them and upgrading their original powers. Just take Frost for example if you really think about it his powerset is pretty damn cool, imagine what he could do if his range was boosted or if his powers were even more overpowered. If he was in the Marvelverse he would be the second coming of Iceman, who was an Omega level mutant. So to be honest that's why I choose the companions because I saw a lot of unused potential there.

Thank you for your review and I hope to hear from you again.

 **Big thanks to DarkBelowZ, xR3APERx, and avert1523 for being the first three who have favorited this story it means alot that you guys would do that.**

 **Now for what you have all been waiting for h** **ere is the third chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

 _A rather large step up from the short pudgy asian kid he was before, he noted finally turning away from the mirror and to his armor._

" _Kolki prep one of the training rooms." He said rolling his shoulders getting a rather satisfying crack in return "I want to get some practice in before my first day on the job."_

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

When he said that the training rooms in the Watchpoint took inspiration from the X-Men's Danger Room, he had no idea how right he was. Of the twelve training rooms in the Watchpoint, three of them were capable of producing hard light images that felt, smelled, sounded, and if he took Kolki's word for it could even taste like real things. It could project entire city blocks and neighborhoods, all kinds of obstacle courses, and if he wasn't mistaken appeared to be larger than its external dimensions would suggest. After taking all of that into account he just had one thing to say.

"Professor Meroe was one hell of a Tinker."

"Indeed he was" Kolki said proudly gazing out at her father's creation, before turning to face him. "Now as you may have guessed I can use this room to project any number of things, is there anything in particular you want?"

"For now let's stick with some rings and a few targets, two or three moving ones to." He replied moving from foot to foot as he got use to the weight of his suit and his own capabilities.

"Done," She said with an impish smile on her face as several dozen rings popped up all over the room in all different sizes and angles. "and done." With that a similar number of targets both traditional round targets and targets that were more humanoid in shape, popped up alongside the rings. "Have fun Commander."  
"Thanks Kolki." He said chuckling at her amused expression, before his eye plates and mouth guard snapped into place and once more he grasped one of his cores.

The black orb of Psychokinesis was just as heavy as the first time, and the light of its halo just as bright if not growing to be more so once he began to draw upon its power. Using Psychokinetic he was able to generate and manipulate energy such as potential, kinetic, thermal, electrical, chemical, nuclear, and the other various forms of energy that existed in the natural world. For the moment he was attempting to draw as much of energy as he could safely control from the massive wellspring of power that was his soul, while in the real world a complex silver aura that completely encased his body in a rippling shroud of fire-like energy.

Opening his eyes he tried to visualise the energy moving, and it quickly responded to his unspoken commands, branching off from his body in a solid beams that began to orbit his body and form itself into shapes. He shaped the multi-colored energy into orbs and flat glass like panes, when he felt confident he could quickly and easily form those shapes if need be he began to try and recreate some energy based moves.

Taking a deep breath he made a fist over his chest and extended his index and middle finger letting his aura condense around them. When he was satisfied with the amount of energy he had collected he swung his arm out straight with his fingers pointed at the closest ring.

"Makankosappo!" He shouted as two thin energy beams launched from his fingers, one of which remained straight while the second coiled around it, forming an ever growing drill of glowing energy. He let the quickly moving drill shoot through the ring he had aimed at, before curving it so it would pass through two of the rings closest to it, before he shifted the energy one last time and sent it flying at one of the moving hard-light targets.

There was a tremendous explosion when the drill connected as all of the energy collected in the beam slammed into the target, its shape allowing it to almost tear a hole in the now ruined target before it was finally stopped and the last of its energy impacted the head of the drill exploding once again and sending the remains of the target flying all across the room.

"Alright that one works, eh Kolki?" Nicholas said a rather large grin on his face even as the shards of the target bounced off of his helmet.

"I'll say," She replied observing the devastation, "but if you are going to keep throwing out beams like that I am going to have to reinforce the targets."

"Go ahead and do that anyway, I have a few more ideas I want to try out."

"Right oh bossman." She said with a cheer as the targets semed to get heavier and denser, how he could tell that by looking at them he didn't know but he was just going to chalk it up to his powers and move on.

For his next move he once more held up to two fingers, but this time he concentrated the energy into a sphere that floated a few cms away from his middle finger. This time it took maybe half a second to gather the necessary energy, and when he had finished he swung his arm diagonally causing the orb to disperse into a crescent shaped blade that cut two of the humanoid targets in half and splitting three of the circular targets.

He did not wait for the damage to be repaired, before moving on to his next move. Quickly turning around he flattened his other hand with small orbs forming right above his fingertips from which he unleashed a barrage of needle shaped energy blasts at a rate that would leave a machine gun green with envy. This attack reduced three more targets to splinters, before he cut of the stream of energy that was feeding it and focusing it back to his right hand where he used it to form a ball of energy in the palm of his hand.

The surface of the ball was calm and would have been smooth to the touch if a little warm, but the inside had more in common with a blender or a wood chipper than anything else. When the orb had finished forming he threw the orb like a curve ball through two rings before nailing one of the humanoid targets in the head utterly destroying it and everything above its waist.

He did not stop to watch it though, instead turning to another target and throwing both of his hands to the side forming two discs or razor sharp energy, that he than hurled forwards. The discs curved their way past two rings before meeting once more at the humanoid target he had been aiming at, carving it in half at the shoulders and the stomach before they dissipated.

"Hey Kolki you think you could give me some Mooks?" Nicholas asked while turning to put yet another hole in one of the targets with a simple finger beam.

"What do you think?" Her voice echoed from all across the room as several dozen holographic thugs equipped with everything from pistols, to bats, to switchblades appeared all across the room.

"Right stupid question." He replied somewhat sheepishly, as he lowered his energy output to levels that wouldn't flat out kill your average human.

The next energy beam split into half a dozen different streams of concussive energy before swirling to destroy the weapons of the gun wielding thugs, who then instead of running pulled out knives or knuckle dusters and rushing him along with their fellows.

By this point the closest of these holographs had gotten close enough to take a swing at him with his bat, which he dodged by swaying to the left before hitting him in the chest with a palm strike and a low powered repulsor blast. As that particular menace flew into the wall and dissipated into motes of light upon hitting the floor, Nicholas turned around and caught another thug's crowbar with the nanoceramic blade of his BSG. That thug too disappeared after he electrified the blade and sent the current through his crowbar into his hand giving him quite the shock, even as Nicholas turned to face the next threat extending the blades into their whip form and activating the beam-weapon on his other gauntlet.

With a flick of his wrist, and the help of Psychokinetic, he swung the whip around the leg of one thug and swinging him to take out two of his fellows, the three of them disappearing even as he activated both his energy sword and his suit's hardlight projectors.

In less than a tenth of a second, his blade was out and he had a deep, oval shaped shield attached to his forearm and protecting everything on his right side. And it was not a second to soon as a number of bullets impacted the shield, apparently he had missed a few of the smaller holdout guns that the thugs had hidden on their person, oh well no matter. With a quick command his other gauntlet's whip retracted and his beam weapon activated. Bringing his left hand up alongside his shield he launched a number of energy blasts which forced the thugs to dive to get out of the way and gave him enough time to close the distance between them and get into melee range.

His first target was a thug with a rather large combat knife who tried to stab him as soon as he pulled himself off the ground. It was a simple matter to deflect the dagger and an even simpler one to lash out and knock him away with a quick jab to the nose.

By this point several other of his holographic opponents had managed to close the gap between them and were currently attempting to carve him up like a Thanksgiving turkey, forcing him to dodge several times before he could once again go on the offensive. He didn't have to wait long for one of them to make a mistake, and this mistake came in the form of one of them overextending on a particularly violent lunge and putting himself off balance. Not wasting the chance that was presented to him, he swung his blade cutting the knife he had been using in half, leaving the thug holding a rather warm hilt that he was forced to drop as Nicholas reached out with his other hand and grabbed his wrist hitting him with a rather painful jolt from his taser pads. Before he could disappear, Nicholas tightened his grip and swung the thug like a flail to hit his compatriots, getting a rather nasty pop in return as the thug had his shoulder dislocated and his friends were sent thudding into the walls. Looks like he still had a bit to go before he got used to his new strength.

By this point in the fight he had managed to take out quite a few of his opponents and those that remained were keeping their distance circling him like a herd of sharks. Well we can't have that can we, he thought dismissing his blade and shield and projecting a egg shaped barrier around himself and activating his nanofabricators. In the blink of an eye he was holding two black pineapple shaped items that he quickly threw out of the egg and into the ranks of the enemy. The grenades exploded unleashing a hail of rubber pellets that took out six or seven thugs with each blast, and as soon as one grenade went BOOM it was quickly replaced with another. And before he knew it he was out of enemies, with those few who hadn't dissolved being in the process of doing so beaten and bruised to boot, while he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Kolki was that all of them?" He asked scanning the room for any hidden surprises.

"Yep." She replied popping the "p" "Good job."

"Thanks Kolki, but think you could give me a few more I feel like I can keep going."

* * *

He had stayed in the training room for a further three hours before deciding he had done enough. In his time in Kolki's playground he had fought the various gangs of the city in apartment buildings, sewers, and public parks again and again until both Kolki and hisself were satisfied with his performance. While they were in their they had also decided to test his new physical capabilities.

They had done so by having Kolki project a weighted suit for him to wear, and gradually increasing its weight. By the time he had actually started to feel any real strain Kolki reported that he was carrying half hundred tonnes, and he only reached his limit after they nearly doubled that weight. Granted by that point he had to use both Psychokinesis in addition to his own strength to have even the barest chance of moving but he had done it, and frankly that kind of unnerved him. Just where were his limits? Did he even have any? All of these questions and more flew around in his head and were swiftly kicked out once Kolki presented him with the most beautiful submarine sandwich he had ever seen. Oh it had almost been to perfect to eat.

 _Almost._

But alas his willpower was not strong enough to resist the siren call of the mighty sandwich, maybe he should make a power to boost his willpower, he mused as he walked back into the conference room where he had first arrived in. He needed to use the rooms map, it was time for his debut and he needed to know where to go. So when he arrived he turned on the systems with his suit, kicked back and let Kolki do what she did best.

"So what do we got going on right now?" He said around a mouthful of bread and meat.

"Police scanners are relatively quiet, there are a few mugging and homicide reports coming in but right now these situations have moved on to the cleanup phase" She said her eyes flashing for a split second as she connected herself to the city above "However the PRT has recently received a report on a car chase involving three of the Merchants parahumans and a pair of minor rogue tinkers." That immediately set off warning bells in his head and he regretfully set his sandwich to the side and prepared for what he knew was coming.

"What are the names of the capes who are involved?"

"Well on the Merchants side you have Mush, a changer who can form an expanded amorphous body out of loose debris, Squealer a tinker that specializes in Vehicles, and Trainwreck, a Case 53 tinker with a dual specialization in both combat equipment and resource usage." She counted off each cape on her fingers, a rather adorable sight all things considered. "On the other hand you have the Steel Demons, the PRT doesn't really have much information on them beyond their specializations and the fact that they are siblings, which is rather strange. They do have down that Nitrous has a specialization in pilotable equipment such as vehicles or mechs and her sister Arsenal, apparently has a specialization in personal equipment." Than she squinted her eyes as if she was trying to read small text in a big book "There is also a note saying that they are able to mass produce their tech, which is rather rare for Tink-"

"Thanks Kolki" he said standing up and shutting his faceplate, causing her to startle and look up at him as if she was just remembering he was there. "Is there anyway to get me up there to help."

"I can teleport you?" She said, nervously shifting from one foot to the other "But I haven't done this in awhile so I may be a little rusty."

"It's fine I trust you" He replied reassuringly causing her to grow a small grin "Honestly as long as I don't end up in the middle of the Bay I will be happy."

"Alright. Here. We. Go!" With that last word she and his entire word burst into motes of multicolored light, and the first thing he saw when his vision returned was a bright blue motorcycle a dozen yards down the street and heading right towards him at a breakneck pace, and right on its tale was the halftrack from hell. But more importantly were the two women who were now within arms reach and desperately trying to swerve out of his way and he just couldn't resist what came next.

"...Hi." With a quick lunge he reached up and grabbed the two of them by the scruff of their shirts, letting the motorcycle continue on till it crashed into a street light pole, he would have to fix that later he mused watching the blueberry bike cartoonishly embed itself into the aluminum pillar. "Lovely weather were having."

He was tempted to use shaper just to make sure the two of them hadn't given themselves whiplash with how quick they turned to look incredulously at him, only to squeak in shock as he tossed them over to the sidewalk as the Merchants arrived and he found himself in the middle of a metal cocoon.

* * *

The funny thing about Pavtvigium was that he had made it with two different kinds of Vibranium, namely the more well known and commonly used Wakandan Vibranium, which absorbs kinetic energy, and the artificial Reverbium, which deflects any kinetic impacts. And he was currently wearing a suit that was practically coated in the stuff, and when combined with the enhanced strength and durability granted to him by supernatural condition, it made a rather simple outcome.

Squealer's truck did exactly jack shit to him, while it ended up looking like some horribly deformed hotdog, with himself being the dog in question.

Activating Shaper he sensed that none of the Merchant capes had perished in the crash, but they were unconscious and more than a little banged up. Satisfied that his first public appearance wasn't going to start off with a vehicle full of dead villains, he reached out and tore a hole through the front of the halftrack going through the cheap rusty metal as if it was nothing more then wet paper.

Stepping through the brand new doorway, courtesy of Lane Destructions, he was greeted by the horrified faces of the Steel Demons, well their masks seeing as how they were both wearing heavily tinted helmets that covered everything above the bridge of their nose.

"So" He said "You two oka-"

"ARE YOU INSANE" The taller twin with a red helmet cut him off with a shout.

"...Pardon?"

"Are. You. Insane!" The other twin, the one with a blue helmet, replied speaking slowly as if talking to a particularly stupid three year old. "What were you thinking!? How did you just pop in front of us!?" As she said that she wildy waved to where he had shown up. "Why did you just toss us!? And how did you do that to the druggies monstrosity!?"

"Feel better?" He asked seeing her nod while taking a deep breath after her little rant. "Well to order your questions in order. No I do not believe I am insane. I thought the two of you could use some help dealing with the Merchants. I used a teleporter to pop in front of you. I tossed the two of you so you wouldn't be hit when I stopped Squealer, and to answer your last question my armor is able to absorb and reflect kinetic impacts along with a few other nifty abilities. Now-"

"Wait." The red twin replied holding up a hand to stop him once again, he was really getting sick of being cut off at this point. "How does it do that."

"If you want a full explanation then I am going to need several hours and you are going to need a thorough understanding of multiversal vibrations, connections, and metallurgy." At that he had to sigh. "Unfortunately I doubt we have that much time before the PRT shows up or the Merchants get reinforcements, so I am just going to chalk it up to bullshit tinker magic. Fair enough."

"Fair enough." They replied in sync, although they did seem rather curious about his armor now.

"Now as I was saying." At this they at least had the grace to look sheepish when he said that. "Are you two alright"

"A few scratches and Arsenal got hit in the ribs by that asshole Mush but other then that were good." The taller twin with the red helmet, who he now knew was both Nitrous and Nagase, said causing him to look at the smaller girl, Kim he reminded himself, who was trying and failing to not favor her right side.

"I' fine Nit-"  
"Would you like me to heal you?" Ha my turn to be the interrupter instead the interruptee.

"I thought you were a Tinker?" Nagase questioned brusquely subtly moving towards her sister, probably not even realizing she was doing so.

"I am," He said raising his hands to his chest in the universal sign of surrender "but my powers are a bit more complicated than that. Tell you what I can explain to you what my powers do and heal you can watch me take care of the Merchants injuries and if you are still uncomfortable with me healing you then I will drop the matter entirely." He paused for a moment considering his next few words. "I just want to help." He waited only as long as it took for Arsenal put one of her hands on Nitrous' shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze and him a slight nod before turning and walking back towards the wreck behind him, with the twin tinkers following at his heels.

"My powers have a rather broad range of effects but they can be effectively split up into five categories, you two following so far." He received a nod in return and he reached out with shaper to once again check up on the Merchants and to find their location within the halftrack tank. "The first category is something I like to call Psychokinesis, and it grants me the ability to manipulate and generate all forms of energy and matter, a rather strong telekinetic power, and the ability to create psychic constructs."

"That is.." Arsenal began before trailing off.

"Overpowered as all hell, yes I know." He said with a small grin as he reached out towards the tank and began peeling away layer after layer of metal using psychokinesis, causing the hunk of rusty metal to slowly open up like a blooming flower. "Now the second category is actually a trump ability, and I can give myself or others powers, remove or add limits and features to other powers, and remove the nasty side effects that most powers have." Speaking of which he reached out to the five capes that were present he made a quick copy of everyones powers, and was relieved to see that none of them reacted in anyway. Apparently, they couldn't sense him copying them which was a good thing...for him at least.

"Side effects?" Nitrous asked somewhat alarmed, interrupting his thoughts.

"Powers tend to increase aggression and drain the creativity in most capes." He said grabbing onto the ugly little goblin that was Mush, and dragging him onto the street. The villain's right arm was bent out of place and he could sense that he had several broken ribs. "Powers are a hammer, and when all you have is a hammer every problem becomes a nail. Make sense?"

"A rather disturbing amount of sense actually." Arsenal admitted somewhat reluctantly.

"It would explain the attitude of a few of the capes we have met before though." Nitrous mused before focusing on him. "You said you could remove this affect?"

"Yep." He answered while performing a more thorough check of Mush's condition, and it wasn't good. The crash was only one of his problems and alongside the broken bones, he could sense that his internal organs were fucked beyond what anyone without his particular powerset could ever hope to repair, and he wouldn't even get started on his physical appearance. The man had more physical deformities then the entirety of the Habsburg dynasty, and boy was that saying something. Oh well at least he had a example to show the girls. "Now the third category is something I just call Shaper. Under this category is a number of individual powers that grants me complete control and manipulation of all organic material within a utterly massive area, the ability to generate biomass, and the ability to sense and understand every detail of organic structures down to a atomic level. Basically if Nilbog or Panacea could do something, than I can do it and more."

"That is actually kind terrifying if I am being completely honest." Arsenal said now eyeing him warily, maybe mentioning Nilbog was a bad idea, oh well.

"That is actually what I thought when I first figured out my powers." He said chuckling "But I will admit it has its uses." With a wave he _fixed_ Mush, his bright pink skin turned a healthy peach color, limbs straightened and now no longer resembled broken toothpicks, his hair regrew, the heavy rings around his eyes disappeared, and his bulging pot-belly flattened. He still wasn't all that pretty, after all he did want Mush to still be Mush, but he wasn't nearly as awful to look at and he had managed to repair everything under the "hood" so to say as well. Mush's organs had been repaired and the drug residue in his body had been eliminated along with all of the physical symptoms of addiction and would hopefully prevent him from going through withdrawal. Looking up at the twins he was able to see how impressed they looked, or at least pretended to look, afterall no one fucked with the white mage.

"Moving on to the next category it is actually a Tinker power, that resembles my trump ability in the fact that I using it am able to gain new specializations each day. I am able to gain ten new specializations each day by spending "charges", or I can spend multiple charges on a single specialization to boost its rating." He didn't have to look at the two of them to feel their jealousy. Chuckling he pulled Squealer out of the wreckage and checked her condition, the results eliciting a sad sigh from him. Beyond the rather obvious effects of her being in a car crash and more than a decade of heavy drug abuse, he found signs of several failed pregnancies. Apparently her and Skidmark had managed to conceive, but the after affects of their addictions had ruined any chance for her to carry a child to term. With another wave he repaired the damage that had been done to her body, ignoring the curious looks of the twins, some things should not be shared no matter what he thought of the person.

"Moving on the last category is also the most ridiculous and it could be best summed up as Meta Space-Time manipulation, meaning that I can manipulate the space-time continuum of every reality, whether it is a higher dimension, a parallel universe, a dream world, etc. I can bend, distort, and alter the very fabric of existence anywhere and everywhere to my desire, even locations where time and space may not even exist." He could practically hear their disbelief at his latest claim, and tried to find a decent comparison. "I am pretty sure Eidolon could accomplish similar, if weaker, results using the right combination of powers, but he would probably need a few more slots to find said combination."

"So what," Kim said scepticism filling her voice. "your some kind of super Eidolon."

"No." Nicholas replied "I am me, and that is all I shall ever be."

"And just who are you...you... we never asked your name did we?" Kim almost sounded embarrassed their causing him to chuckle.

"No you didn't" He shot her a smile and retracted his mouth plate so that she could see. "It's Blast, by the way." Thank god for One Punch Man, he thought pulling Trainwreck from the wreckage and frowning at what he saw. Trainwreck was a Case 53 with a boneless blob-like acne-scarred body, that's only real discernable feature was a round, unwashed face and greasy black hair. The only thing was that he was young, hell he couldn't be any older than fifteen at the most, and that made him both angry and sad at the same time. Angry because he knew who created them, and because he knew that the Case 53s were the ones who actually survived after being tortured and experimented on by Cauldron, by HEROES! It made him sad because there wasn't all that much he could do for him...or was there?

With a wave, Trainwreck's armor disassembled itself and flew to form a pile by his side, even as his body began to fall forming a puddle as he spread out. Ignoring both the twins... and a third voice that he didn't recognize he reached out with his his hand to touch Trainwreck's forehead and with his mind firmly grasping Kaleidoscope, Shaper and Power Manipulation.

Closing his eyes he felt his energy aura form and spread to cover both of their forms, as he used shaper to fix Trainwreck's body, making it as it should have been, as it used to be. Using an image he gained using Kaleidoscope, of what Trainwreck looked like before his...transformation, he let Shaper do what it did and made Trainwreck's body match a slightly older version of his original body, as he reached out fixed his shard.

Said shard was a mess and resembled a pile of crystalline dust, rather than the folding and unfolding hypercubes that Wildblow described shards as. Just one more mess created by Cauldron that he would have to fix, and with a sigh he reached out with Power Manipulation rebuilding the shard using a image he once more gained using Kaleidoscope.

It took him maybe a moment but when he opened up his eyes he was nearly blinded by the light that surrounded their two forms, a light that reminded him of a certain scene from RWBY and a short chant he could not help but repeat.

* * *

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."**_

The light pulsed once, growing brighter.

" _ **Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."**_

The light began to beat much like a heart, as the shard was finally repaired and it was reactivated, albeit with the side effects that he mentioned earlier removed from its programming.

" _ **Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee.**_

The light pulsed one last time growing brighter than a bolt of lightning before it faded revealing both of their forms.

* * *

His armor was fine and he was unchanged, but the same could not be said for Trainwreck. Where once rested a blob of flesh, now laid a young boy of Hispanic descent. He was rather short being only five-foot-four, with a lean and muscular frame, chocolate colored eyes and wavy black hair that was now free of grease. He was also completely naked, except for the domino mask he had been wearing, he noted slightly embarrassed.

Letting go of Kaleidoscope, Power Manipulation, and using Shaper to wake the boy up before releasing it as well. Grasping Psychokinetic, he quickly transmuted some of Squealer's deathtrap into a fluffy bathrobe and telekinetically wrapping him in it. He waited for the few seconds it took for Trainwreck to wake up, unable to restrain himself from laughing as the boy reached up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and jumped when he felt flesh instead of the metal he was expecting. Trainwreck ignored him instead only looking at his hands for a few moments, tears appearing in his eyes. "How?" He said not questioning anyone in particular, his voice thick and watery with joy, shock, hope, disbelief, and a million other emotions. That was his cue.

"I healed you." Nicholas said gently causing the boy to look up at him tears now falling freely soaking the cloth of his mask.

"How? Why?" His voice cracked on that last word as if he was afraid to ask and this would all disappear like some cruel dream.

"For the how, my powers are uniquely suited to help Case 53s. As for the why, well you deserved a second chance."

"I don't deserve a second fucking chance!" He was screaming now his voice shifting from disbelief to wild rage, but Nicholas did not budge just knelt their beside him balancing on the balls of his feet. "I'm a villain, a druggie, a...a monster."

"You are no monster, no more than I am or any other human." Reaching out he grasped the boys hands gently bringing them together to form a makeshift cup in between them. With a smile he used psychokinetic to form a flame in his hand, it gave off the warmth of a campfire, a fireplace, a mother's hug, a summer's day spent lazing in the fields, all of this and more in a bright ball of silver and blue light that danced merrily between them. "A life is to beautiful a thing to waste, you should not waste yours, because despite what you may believe, you do matter. No matter what you may have done up to this point, you can still walk in the light, all you have to do is reach out and accept the chance." He slowly closed Trainwreck's shaking hands, using Psychokinesis to make the light fade into the palms of his hands as they closed. "Will you do that for me?" Trainwreck now looked up at him hope and hesitation battling for dominance on his face. "Will you take that chance?"

"Yes." His voice heavy with emotion cracked as he spoke, but his face and eyes were firm set in stone after his declaration. "I will."

"Than you have taken the first step." Oh god Nicholas thought, he was really starting to run out of inspiration speech magic here. "Than know that no matter what you do, from now on you are your own man, your choices yours to make, your choice to build your own bonds with others, to forge a new life, and that I am proud of you for taking that first step." With that he stood up and turned to face the twins...and everyone else apparently, because good god had he drawn a crowd. In addition to Kim and Nagase, he now saw three PRT heroes namely Velocity, Assault, and Battery, three PRT vans, a full platoons worth of PRT troopers, and a whole heap of civilians who had been drawn in by his light show. Oh and every single one of them were now staring at him, joy maybe he could just have Kolki teleport him out of here, because he really didn't want to have to deal with all of th-

"Wait" Oh for god's sake what was with people and interrupting him today, turning he saw Trainwreck looking up at him.

"Yes?"

"What..what is your name?" Thank you Trainwreck you beautiful bastard you just gave me a perfect excuse to say this.

"My name is Blast." He flashed the boy a shine that fucking sparkled with how clean it was. "I'm a hero for fun." With that he turned and walked towards the crowd, the twins in particular.

You know he hadn't meant for his debut to go like this, but he wasn't complaining after all it was a hell of a statement to make. With that on his mind Nicholas grin grew three sizes that day as he strode towards the Steel Demons whose mouths were currently hitting the floor. Oh yeah, that sight alone made everything else worth it, he thought with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone for the outpouring of support that I have received for this story it means alot to me. Now to the reviews.**

 **Response to** **Kneelbeforezod** **Review**

Your wish is my command!

In all seriousness though I have a number of sequels and spinoffs planned to go along with this story, so I can more than likely work your suggestion into my plan.

 **Response to** **roguetrick00** **Review**

The twins are two of the companions he selected and are naturally suspicious, by telling them about his powers and giving this little demonstration he will be able to more easily earn their trust.

Thank you for taking the time to right a review I appreciate it.

 **Response to Shinigami's Review**

You beautiful madman, that idea is absolutely glorious I might have to make a spinoff of Blast just Saitama/Mob-level wrecking everyone while Cauldron runs around like a bunch of headless chickens trying to figure out where Scion 2.0 came from.

Thank you for writing these reviews I always enjoy reading your questions and suggestions they are great motivation for me to keep writing.

 **Response to Fallen-Ryu** ' **s** **Review**

Thankfully Blast has access to a multiverse that is just full of cheesy one-liners and magic talk. And as for his miracles I plan on doing a chapter detailing everyone's reaction to Blast and his debut.

 **Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story**

 **Now for what you have all been waiting for h** **ere is the third chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

" _What..what is your name?" Thank you Trainwreck you beautiful bastard you just gave me a perfect excuse to say this._

" _My name is Blast." He flashed the boy a shine that fucking sparkled with how clean it was. "I'm a hero for fun." With that he turned and walked towards the crowd, the twins in particular._

 _You know he hadn't meant for his debut to go like this, but he wasn't complaining afterall it was a hell of a statement to make. With that on his mind Nicholas grin grew three sizes that day as he strode towards the Steel Demons whose mouths were currently hitting the floor. Oh yeah, that sight alone made everything else worth it, he thought with a chuckle._

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

"So" He began trying very hard not to smirk at the expressions literally everyone was sporting after his stunt. "Arsenal want me to take a look at those ribs?" He received a mute nod in, sighing slightly irritated at their continued lack of words he fixed her side. Fractures mended and bruises faded, he was pleased to see her stand a little straighter as the pain faded. "Better?" Another nod. "Good. Now would I be wrong in assuming you all have questions."

"Well, a few." The voice that came from behind him was trying far to hard to be casual but he could sense some strange amusement in the speaker's tone. Wondering which member of the crowd had decided to speak he turned and saw the trio of Protectorate capes he had seen earlier when he returned to the twins. The one who had spoken was Assault, wearing his red body armor and a visor that covered the upper half of his face, letting Nicholas see the playful smirk that was tugging at his lips. To his left was Velocity in a red costume with racing stripes down either of his sides and two stripes meeting in a 'v' on his chest. To Assault's right was his wife Battery, not that he was supposed to know that, dressed in a skintight white and dark grey costume covered in circuit like cobalt blue lines on it, who had just elbowed him in the side with a look of reproach on her face.

"If you are willing that is." She said doing her best to sound reasonable. Taking a quick look behind him back at the twins who were huddled together talking in low tones, he looked back at the three Protectorate heroes he gave a quick nod.

"I think I have a few minutes to spare." He said keeping his tone light as he observed the three capes behind the safety of his helmet.

"Great." Assault flashed him a quick smile rubbing his side. "My name is Assault, this is Velocity, and the lovely lady to my right is Battery." Once again he was elbowed in the side by his increasingly exasperated wife.

"I am Blast." He nodded "It is a pleasure to meet you all." And it really was, assault had always been one of the more likable heroes in his opinion, so meeting him and finding out that he was exactly how he pictured him to be was quite the treat.

"Likewise." Velocity finally spoke up. "Would you mind explaining just what happened here?"

"So, I was at home enjoying an amazing sandwich my partner had made me." Alas poor submarine, I hardly knew thee. "When we received a report that there was a ongoing car chase involving a group of parahumans. After receiving said report I asked my partner to teleport me here, so I could help."

"Partner?" Battery questioned.

"Yeah she is back at HQ." He replied. "She keeps me updated on the situation in the city, and I move to resolve issues."

"Does this lady have a name." Assault said and Blast didn't have to see the man's face to know he was waggling his eyebrows. Ignoring that expression and everything it implied, he thought about it should Kolki have a cape nam? Did she want one? Oh well he would have to ask her when he got back to base.

"Not, one I can give you." He gave out, "We haven't come up with a cape name for her yet."

"I'm more interested in how you got here. You said she teleported you here?" Velocity asked getting a nod in return. "Is that her power?"

"No but she can do it through the magic of Tinker Bullshitery." Cue jazzhands.

"And that is pretty much all of the explanation we need on that front." Assault chuckled. "But hey what happened after you arrived, that caused Squealers beast over there to turn into some demented taco.?" Okay just going to ignore that metaphor.

"I popped up right in front of Arsenal and Nitrous."

"Scared the shit out of her too" Arsenal called over getting a whack upside the head from her sister for the comment.

"After getting their attention, I tossed them out of the vehicles way, and proceeded to stop the Merchants." He continued resolutely ignoring the interruptions.

"By letting her hit you with the walking junk heap." Nitrous supplied, and judging by her tone she wasn't all that impressed with Squealer's work.

"Wait." Assault said. "You did that to her car." Here he pointed at the smoking wreck behind him, from which PRT officers had taken the now awake, and very confused, Merchants into custody. "Just by getting in its way." Nicholas just nodded as he watched the three capes, somewhat saddened by their situation.

"Yo, Blast you okay?" Arsenal asked nudging him, apparently having noticed his now melancholic mood.

"It's just a waste." He said his voice low but with a undercurrent of exasperated anger that made everyone who heard him stand just a little bit straighter.

"What's a waste now, buddy?" Assault queried keeping his body loose and a easy expression on his face as he eyed Nicholas from behind his visor.

"The Merchants, the other gangs, every other villain and lowlife who got thrown into this mess." He saw them open their mouths but this time he would NOT be interrupted. "We have been handed a key to a brand new world, parahumans and baseline humans have the potential to form a utopia on earth, but instead we squander our powers, our strengths in petty contests for wealth and prestige. Skidmark, Kaiser, Lung for all of their strength are nothing more than shortsighted fools. We are facing a extinction event the likes of which has not been seen for millions of years, instead here they rest building their fiefdoms at the expense of both this city and the world at large."

"Industries could be strengthened, cities made into impenetrable fortresses, and our future secured." Here he sighed, he now had the attention of virtually of everyone who had gathered to see what became of the Merchants. "Instead he we rest, broken under the weight of our own experiences and content to fight amongst ourselves even as we our slowly picked off one by one."

"Than why even fight. If things are so bad why did you help us, why did you help them" Nitrous said her voice bitter and angry.

"Because I have hope." Here he let his power seep into his words and he could feel his perks add a certain weight to his word, whatever he said now would influence everything that came next. "I have hope that despite how dark our situation may have become, we will reach the light at the end. I have hope that no matter how broke we are, how often we are beaten into the dirt and told to stay down, because they say We. Can. Not. Do. This. That we get up time and time again to brush off the dirt and grime and try again, having learned from our mistakes. I have hope in the idea that people can change, that we can be better than we once were. That Nitrous is why I helped you, and why I healed the three of them."

Everything was silent for a moment as his words sunk in, everyone stopping to contemplate his words, but the silence was broken surprise, surprise by Assault of all people. "Wait you said you healed all three of them. I saw what happened to Mush and Trainwreck, still kind of digesting the whole can heal Case 53s thing by the way, but what did you do to Squealer?"

"I removed all traces of drug residue, repaired all of the damage that her addiction had done to her body and her brain, and restored as she should have been in her to her prime."

"Wait you can heal brains!" Battery exclaimed.

"Yes?" Why was that such a big deal Panacea was a healer and… oh she was still saying she couldn't do brains at this point, whoops. Oh well time to improvise. "I assume that is a big deal."

"A big deal he says." Assault scoffed amused by his answer. "Panacea is the only healing cape in the city and is one of the best in the world, and even she can't do brains. If you are being serious about fixing her brain than it is a very big deal. And that isn't even mentioning what you did to Trainwreck! How did you even do that by the way." The last sentence was spoken much quieter than the near yell that he had been leading up to before hand.

"I repaired his shard, and before any of you ask a shard is semi-sapient crystalline organism that has symbiotically bonded to a Parahuman's Corona Pollentia and is the source of our powers." Best to just be honest there, but he was not bringing up the space whales. "Trainwreck's shard and the shards of all other Case 53s have been forcefully broken apart and mutilated leaving them in a state that is remarkably similar to brain death in humans. To heal Trainwreck I had to do three things. The first of which was put his shard back together, which might I add is almost as difficult as trying to reassemble a broken stature that had been reduced to dust, by hand while wearing oven mitts. The second thing I had to do was find a copy of Trainwreck from a similar universe who had not been made into a Case 53s and use the image of that copy as a basis for repairing Trainwreck's body, which is like trying to find a specific needle on a planet made entirely of needles. Finally the third, and arguably the easiest thing, I had to do was reshape Trainwreck's Biomass back into his original form and repair any damage that the mutilation of his shard had done to his body and the shard itself."

"Okay...I am just going to ignore the whole sentient crystal bug thing, and the dimension hopping as well, because that is way over my paygrade." Assault said slowly drawing out his words as he processed what he had just been told. "But I gotta ask what was that weird speech chant thingy you did, some kind of spell, you a wizard like Myddin?"

"No it was not a spell." Nicholas said holding in a chuckle at the way the man slumped at his reply. "It was a mantra to help keep myself anchored while I was searching for Trainwreck's body, and a useful philosophy to follow if one can decipher its meaning."

"Ok not a wizard just a philosopher."

"Unfortunately so, now do you have any other questions?"

"More than you could possibly imagine, and I think we should probably ask them somewhere else." This time it was Velocity who spoke while pointedly looking over Nicholas' shoulder, causing him to do so as well. Oh, well looks like the crowd had decided to start filming them, got to love modern society's need to record absolutely anything. Although in this case it may be warranted, he did just cure a Case 53 afterall.

"You may have a point." Nicholas said, turning back to the capes.

"Look Blast," This time it was Battery who decided to speak up. "Would you be willing to come down to the PRT Headquarters, so we can sort this out?" Did he want to? No, not really, but these three weren't on his shitlist so it wouldn't hurt to be polite.

"...Not today I'm afraid" Upon seeing the disappointed look on Assault's face, and the somewhat annoyed looks on the other two's faces, he hastened to explain. "I have to get back to base my partner is going to get worried if I don't get back soon." That assuaged them somewhat, hopefully what he was about to do next would get rid of any other concerns. Pulling one of the spare communicators from his belt he tossed it to Assault, who eyed him questioningly after catching it. "Its a communicator, once I get everything settled back at home I can contact you guys and we can set up a meeting."

"Huh." Assault looked down at the black small black cylinder in his hands before shrugging. "Works for me, it was nice meeting you Blast, looking forward to your call." With that rather abrupt goodbye he turned around and walked towards one of the PRT vans, a confused Battery and Velocity following in his wake.

"It was nice meeting you all." Giving a wave, which they returned, Assault throwing his over his shoulder, Blast turned around to face the two remaining parahumans, who had been mostly silent during his conversation with the PRT.

* * *

"So how are you two doing." Smooth, Nicholas real smooth.

"Were...good I think." Arsenal said eyeing him from behind her mask. "My ribs are good i'm just processing things right now." Cue awkward silence, god he sucked at talking to people.

"Look," Nitrous spoke up with a sigh. "I feel like I should thank you for taking care of the druggies for us, and fixing up my little sister."

"Your welcome." He flashed the two of them what he hoped was a winning smile. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you two going to do now?"

"We probably won't stick around the Bay for much longer." Arsenal said shooting a nasty look at her sister when she called her the 'little sister', apparently she had issues with her height. "To many gangs, and our last workshop went when Squealer tossed a firebomb in their, just couldn't stand the idea of another vehicle tinker in her city now could she."

"Not my fault the bitch is crazy." Nitrous bit out, before letting out a sigh "Took me weeks to get that place setup and what happens, poof it all goes up in smoke, typical."

"I'm sorry about your workshop." Nicholas cut in causing them to jump a little, looks like they forgot he was there for a moment.

"Thanks." They both mutter before the situation once again devolves into silence…

"You know what fuck it." Once again they jumped only this time surprised by his language. "Do you two want to join my Superhero team."

"...What?" Arsenal bites out eyeing him like he had just grown a second head, actually he could probably do that with Shaper now that he thought about it, but that was not the point. What was the point was recruiting his first two companions, well second and third counting Kolki.

"Do you want to join my Superhero team." He repeated slowing down. "I have more space than I know what to do with, plenty of space for each of you to have your own workshop and a place to stay if you wanted to."

"Figures," Arsenal said under her breath sounding annoyed. "and just why do you want us to join your 'superhero team'." Wow she actually put air quotes around the words superhero.

"Because despite the obvious reason of how awesome it would be to work with two other tinkers. I wanted to be friends." Nicholas muttered that last sentence despite how much he wished he didn't, and he certainly wish he didn't turn redder than a tomato when Arsenal started snickering. On the plus side, seems like they weren't anywhere near as suspicious as they had been, when he first made his offer. "Look you don't have to give me an answer now, take some time to think about it, and then get back to me." Grabbing the second communicator from his utility belt he handed it to Nitrous. "When you come to your decision, or if you just want to talk, you can use that to get in touch with me. Just press the button on top and I will get your call. Okay?"

"Okay Blue, I got ya." Arsenal snickered, grabbing the small ceramic tube and stuffing it in her jacket.

"Great," Nicholas smiled, not missing the nickname Arsenal had given him. "Whatever you end up doing it was nice meeting you both."

"Yeah you to big guy." With that the two of them walked back to inspect their bike, and he turned around and shutting his mouth plate.

"Kolki, can you teleport me back to base." Observing the crowd of onlookers and the twisted wreck that was Squaler's creation, he nodded. "I think i'm done here."

* * *

He reappeared in the conference room in a flash of blue light, with a rather pensive looking Kolki right in front of him.

"You okay, there Kolki?"

"You said I was your partner." She said looking away. Really? That was what this was about. Okay time to nip this in the bud, like right fucking now.

"Of course your my partner." He let his helmet fold away completely so she could see his face, and more importantly the reassuring smile he was sending her way. "Who was it that found me when I first arrived?"

"Me." She said shyly looking up at him through her hair.

"Yes you." His smile got a little wider, on the right track. "And who was it that showed me around and made me feel welcome when I had nowhere to go and no idea what I was doing?"

"Me." She was now looking directly at him.

"Yes you." Keep going Nicky boy. "Who was my first friend in this world, the one that made all of this possible?"

"Me." She was now offering him a small smile her worries assuaged at least for the moment.

"Yes you. Now stop worrying, yes you are my partner, and yes you are my friend and that is not going to be changing anytime soon. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." He said giving the miniature teen a small nod along with his usual smile. "Now what do you say you and me head back down to the lab and put together some ideas to beat the snot out of those morons up top. Sound good to you?"

"Sounds good." She giggled her smile coming in at full force. Good he didn't like seeing her sad.

All in all it had been a rather productive day, he finished his armor, met the local PRT, made contact with his first group of companions, and taken down three supervillains. Not bad, hell it was rather impressive, even when you compared it to Lung getting taken down by Tayl-

…

…

…

Oh shit he had forgotten about Taylor.

* * *

How the flying, monkey, fucking Jesus had he forgotten about Taylor. Stupid, stupid, stupid, hell he couldn't even blame some other cape thanks to his perks, it was just him acting like a kid on Christmas and rushing to play with their new toys, without waiting for the rest of the family to even show up.

Okay Nicholas you can fix this, hopefully your appearance won't cause too much of a butterfly effect but that is probably asking for too much. Whatever happened he needed to know if Taylor had actually taken down the massive Mr. Nazi Azian Dragon, and he could work everything else out from there.

A quick search on his suit's computers revealed the date to be the fourth of April, four days before the start of the story and a week before Taylor's debut as a cape. Okay first off is setting a timer for the eleventh to make sure he doesn't forget about one of the most important events in Worm. Second step is consolidating his resources, recruit his companions, and hopefully some other cape-

He had an idea, a potentially bad idea with horrifying consequences should it go bad, but it was an idea, and one that would if successful would make his life his ideas much easier. What if, and hear me out on this, I just made some capes. Hell it wouldn't even be that hard he could use Shaper to make them and just give them modified copies of the powers he already had.

It wasn't like they would be his slaves, they could have their own personalities, their own dreams, and their own hobbies. They would have lives, he would not become like Cauldron he would not create a bunch of monstrous slaves that he kept in his basement or threw to the wolves. They would be friends, support for both himself and Kolki, because god knows that girl needed more people to talk to than just him, and for the city at large because it desperately needed a counterbalance to the many superpowered cunts that called it home.

He could do this, hell how hard could it be.

* * *

He arrived at one of the empty labs and immediately set to work, using Psychokinesis he raised a number of walls that divided the room into six sections, each with a number of tables for his capes to be 'born'. Each section would house a 'team' or part of his team, with two teams for each major gang, leaving Coil's Organization for the PRT and New Wave, meaning for the first time ever the villains of Brockton's Bay would be outgunned and more importantly outnumbered two to one.

But first he needed to actually make his team, so heading to the first section he began to create the cornerstone of his own superhero organization. The section he had entered contained six tables one for each of the capes he had in mind, and refusing to waste anymore time he set to work on the first one.

Reaching in his mind he activated three of his cores, namely Kaleidoscope, Shaper, and Power Manipulation. With his powers primed and ready he began his work.

Biomass was drawn from his core, and bones, organs, and muscles began to form his eyes skin forming to cover the resulting mess and revealing just what, or who in this case, he created. This body was a copy of Samuel Rodriguez from _Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_ , with a few alterations. For example his slicked back hair was black instead of brown and was tied into a ponytail, and he possessed a more stubbly beard than he did in the game. Samuel Rodriguez was an obvious choice, in his mind, both because he didn't exist in this universe and because his skills, powers and equipment made him a match for most parahumans. And with the alteration he made to the man's biology he possessed a brute rating to go along with everything else.

Leaving the man as he was for the moment, he moved onto the next two bodies. The first of which was a young Luke Cage, bald, muscular, and with sharp powerful facial features. This body he had made with an archer in mind, making sure the muscles in his arms, back and abdominal region were developed and enhanced, with the necessary muscle memory already installed.

The third body was in essence a younger version of Alex Mercer, with pale skin, brown hair, and dark steady eyes. To this body he gifted a lesser and much more restricted version of his own Shaper powers, as well as making sure that the boy wasn't a sociopath like the man he was based on. No mutant plague zombies for me thank you very much, he would already had his hands full with all of the other monsters that called the Wormverse home, and he did not need anything else to deal with.

The fourth body he made in the image of Nagi Springfield, with his tall and willowy build, long spiky-brown locks that fell to the nape of his neck, and warm amber eyes. Basically your stereotypical pretty boy, but he had made sure to make this body just as powerful as the man he was based on. To do so he had upgraded the body to be slightly better than peak human condition, and browsed the vast supermarket known as the multiverse for organs made to carry magical energy.

Upon finishing his shopping trip, the body now had two extra nervous systems, and a "Core". The first of these systems was a chakra network that would allow the body to perform Jutsu. The second were actually semi-spiritual magic circuits from the Type-Moonverse. The body ended up being able to support fifty individual circuits, each with ten branching circuits. These circuits produced some 25 units of prana for the body to work with, giving him a total of 12,500 units.

The core he spoke of was actually taken from one of the Potterverse's, and turned out to be somewhat similar to a rubber band ball, only being made up of individual and interconnected veins that when taken all together gave him an extra 1,500 units of prana.

The fifth and final body he made was around 5'11 and was made to look like a younger more italian version of the Deus Ex Human Revolution character David Sarif. He stopped forming the biological bits of the body after he was about halfway done and let the Psychokinetic and Inspired Inventor do their work. In a heartbeat a wave of tiny liquid metal and ceramics descended on the body before solidifying to form clothes and a number of prosthetics and implants.

His limbs were instead of flesh and bone, made of advanced nanoceramic that came with a few hidden systems built in. His arms housed a rectangular nanoceramic blade that could be released at either the the wrist or elbow for close quarters combat. His fingers each housed a number of high powered tasers and tools, while also retaining the ability to dislocate and turn a full 360 degrees.

His legs were mechanical from just above the knee down, and in place of roganic musculature, these limbs utilized myomeres, spun carbon nanotubes activated via electric fields, that functioned similarly to human muscle, except much stronger and with a greater ability for endurance.

His torso at first glance appeared to be biological, but is in fact covered in dermal ports, along with bolt ports from the bar placed within his chest to support augmentations. Underneath the "hood", so to speak, he had a variety of cardiovascular and muscular augmentations, such as an internal rebreather, a cellular-regeneration system, an internal battery, and the Typhoon Explosive System.

The TES was a series of interlinked and electromagnetic launchers installed throughout the body and connected to a target processor installed at the base of the body's attached to the new body's spinal column was a modified version of Nicholas' original reflex boosting implant, and a system he called the Icarus Landing System.

This system which was connected to an accelerative descent sensor; that would trigger during free-fall, then generate a fixed-focus electromagnetic lensing field. This field magnified the Earth's ambient magnetosphere and produced a reciprocal effect, gently pushing upwards against the person with the implant. Slowing their fall and facilitating a smooth landing.

The new body's head had a plethora of augmentation, most notably a variety of hacking tools and the C.A.S.I.E. Module, which would allow him to see personality traits and emotional reactions of anyone he conversed with. He possessed a cochlear implant within his ear cavity, that enhanced his hearing to superhuman levels. His eyes were also noticeably replaced by cybernetic ones, as shown by their now golden irises, that would display various information about his environment and could be used to record and view video footage.

The final, and arguably his favorite augmentation was a pair of black comma-shaped augments around his eyes, that when activated would project a pair of "Mirrorshades" and could grow to form a mask in the form of a featureless human face composed of numerous golden triangles.

With the augmentations done he let his cores go except for Shaper and Kaleidoscope, before connecting the six of them together mentally. That done he began to teach them, information was fed to them teaching them about politics, geography, and history, while also giving them access to his own memories. Little by little he felt them grow, as poor a metaphor as he could come up with but whatever he wasn't a poet, and develop their own personalities.

He sat there for maybe fifteen minutes giving them all the info they might need, before he was satisfied and let the connection fade and their own mental processes take over. Slowly one by one their eyes began to wake up, with a groan and a few mumbled curses thrown in by Rodrigues and Cage, before they sat up on their 'beds'.

For a moment they simply sat there looking at him before Rodrigues decided to break the silence.

"Boss, not that it isn't nice to meet you and all but I gotta ask." His face was deadly serious, so much so that Nicholas almost missed what he was called. "Why the hell is Sarif over there the only one of us with clothes on?"

...Not the question he was expecting, and certainly not what he was expecting of the man's first word but hey beggars cant be choosers.

Afterall now he had a superhero team of his very own...neat

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long guys, just took me a while to set everything up, (Turns out I suck at dialogue who knew** **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯** **)**

 **Now before you go I have some questions on what you guys want on the next chapter**

 **Should I go through with my idea for multiple teams or stick with the six capes that Blast just created. If they do they will be 'seperate' teams/squads but answer to blast forming his own organization, or should he stick to these six.**

 **The teams I had in mind are**

 **a group of Samurai and Ninja themed heroes (Called the Akatsuki),**

 **A team of Nordic themed heroes (Called the Asatru),**

 **A team of knights and medieval style warriors (Called the Crusaders), A**

 **group roman themed capes (Called the Legion / who are quite badass from my notes if I do say so myself),**

 **A cape family (Called the Paramounts).**

 **Whether or not I end up creating these capes as biological constructs or as OC heroes introduced in future arcs, or as members of other cape groups who decided to follow their "friend Blast" (I'm going to make one of the Vikings a hug-happy thor) to the Bay after his Debut. On one hand you get to meet these capes one by one, on the other you get treated to the site of Piggot and the rest of the PRT ENE freaking out over the fact they now have around two dozen independent capes running around the city. You guys give me your opinions, I will listen to and consider them, and write the story based on what I decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the outpouring of support that I have received for this story it means alot to me. Now to the reviews.**

 **Response to (Viking Critic) Review**

Your wish is my command, I guess I was being kind of obvious about the For Honor thing. I do like your idea for a monster team by the way, I may just add a cape or two who is just that later.

Thanks for the ideas and the review. Hope to hear from you again.

 **Response to (Kingken)** **Review**

The Paramounts are in and the backup has been called.

Thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy my writing.

 **Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story**

 **Now for what you have all been waiting for h** **ere is the third chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

 _For a moment they simply sat there looking at him before Rodrigues decided to break the silence._

" _Boss, not that it isn't nice to meet you and all but I gotta ask." His face was deadly serious, so much so that Nicholas almost missed what he was called. "Why the hell is Sarif over there the only one of us with clothes on?"_

 _...Not the question he was expecting, and certainly not what he was expecting of the man's first word but hey beggars cant be choosers._

 _Afterall he now had a superhero team...neat_

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

After providing clothes for the six newest members of his team, and leaving them to discuss their situation amongst themselves, he moved on to the next room and the next step of his plan.

His master plan called for six cape teams and a group of normal, the first of which was already created and would served as the building block for all his future operations in the bay. The other five were going to be 'friends' he had met and inspired during his time before his debut, and when they heard that he had actually shown up in the limelight they figured they would come over and lend a hand. These teams would each follow a theme, a gimmick if you would, there would be super samurai, to counteract the negative effects the ABB has had on the reputation of Asians in the bay, there would be vikings, because fuck you if you think anyone would ever argue with one of those guys, there would be knights, because he wanted to annoy a certain Empire cape, there would be romans, so he could annoy Kaiser by shittalking his 'empire', and there would be a cape family to give everyone something to compare the New Wave movement against, that wasn't a complete trainwreck because good god those people had more mental issues than Bugs Bunny in a crack house. Speaking of which he made a note to visit the hospital Amy worked at, hopefully with his Mercer-clone in tow, to relieve any of the pressure she was under, and to give her some people to talk to because she needed help just as much as Kolki did, probably Taylor as well. The normals were going to be sent out to start businesses city and distribute some of his tech while bringing in additional funds for his organization, of course that meant they were going to need some capital for start up though.

Expressing this part of his idea to Kolki had her sending him a report on the late Professor Meroe's financial assets. A report that caused his mouth to dry at the sheer number of zeros and commas that were listed. He wouldn't be hurting for cash anytime in the next few centuries though because apparently the dear professor liked to play the stock market, and wasn't all that ashamed to use his meta-knowledge to cheat the system. Nicholas really needed to set some time aside to go through the Professor's records, files, and reports sometime in the future, to see if there were any more hidden surprises waiting for him to find.

Setting aside his rapidly growing to do list for a moment he entered the second room, before once again beginning his work. The first body he made, he actually installed the powers (namely efficient movement, Intuitive Aptitude (Weapons), and a minor biologically based brute and mover rating) in while he was creating it letting the physical parts form around the powers so as to better use them. The body, he decided to call him Kensei, was tall and powerfully built, with stern and noble features that reminded him of some old daimyo or samurai.

Deciding to go with that feeling Nicholas formed the man's costume around him, letting his imagination go and his powers do the work. By the time he pulled the excess materials away from the brightly colored cocoon, Kensei was in, the unconscious man was wearing a lacquered metal cuirass with the face of a dragon molded on the front and a gray sleeveless coat on top of this. A pair of massive sode hung off his shoulders and a even larger nodachi rested at his side, somewhat tangled in the obi sash he wore. His identity was hidden by a Kabuto with a crescent shaped crest at its front, and by a Menpo mask, that covered his face from the nose to his chin, leaving his eyes visible. The mask was both comical and actually kind of intimidating to look at depending on how you viewed it, with its red lacquered finish and fierce teeth, pairing nicely with the stereotypical asian mustache and soul patch that had been added to it.

Satisfied with how Kensei looked, Nicholas moved on and formed the next body. In this body he decided to install Efficient Movement, Intuitive Weapon use, Enhanced Condition (A heavily diluted version of his own Supernatural Condition), and the ability to go Intangible by manipulating his form with a lesser and more limited version of Psychokinetic. The body, now and forever known as Orochi, was smaller than Kensei, but with similar features that looked to be better suited for a dry and sarcastic wit than those of his larger and serious looking sibling.

Like Kensei, Orochi had his armor formed around him, and while still fulfilling the gimmick he had for this team was better suited for his smaller frame. Orochi's armor was the perfect balance between flexibility and strength. Composed of lacquered metal, like the costume of his brother, the armor covered most of the body, with leather padding worn underneath. His helmet was a traditional kabuto, lacking in any sort of _tehen kanamono_ or decorative crest, and was paired with a simplistic gray mempo that covered his mouth and nose, and was decorated with dashes of tan paint that gave the image of grinning teeth.

At his side in a light wooden scabbard was a unadorned vibrosword in the form of a katana, and after a moment of thought, a number of pouches filled with throwing knives reminiscent of kunai appeared on his belt.

The next body ended up being a young woman with traditional asian features, and a small and willowy build. The woman, now dubbed Nobushi, was quickly garbed in a costume that was mostly made out of leather with a gray knee length coat on top, and two small sode on her shoulders, granted he reinforced all of this to hell using Psychokinesis but by looking at it you probably wouldn't be able to tell. Her identity was protected by a mouthless noh masks and jingasa hat, and at her Naginata whose blade was equipped with a HF generator, turning it into a makeshift vibroweapon.

The fourth body of the samurai team, ended up being a large man with a build reminiscent to, a rather tall and, muscular sumo wrestler. He decided to call this one Shugoki and set to work on creating his costume, the man now wore massive ceramic plates protecting his torso and arms, and a obi sash around his waist held the traditional japanese garments he wore in place. He wore a deathly white mask, called a somen, that had the appearance of a smiling oni with a mouth full of sharp teeth and a pair of tusks sprouting from the corners of the mouth.

Shugoki also carried a Kanabo, a studded two handed war club originally wielded during Japan's feudal era, that has been reinforced with Tinkertech materials and made to withstand the large mans equally immense strength.

The next body he modeled to look like a teenaged Genji Shimada before his 'accident', and he ended up calling the boy Akai-kage, or red shadow. Akai-kage took on the image of a pop culture ninja, clad in dark shinobi shōzoku with ropes, bombs, and a kaginawa grappling hook in his belt and a Sanjaku-tenugui covering his face. Kevlar bracers and shoulder pads covered his arms provided him with some protection, while his offensive power was provided by the kusarigama he wielded. For actual powers he made him fast, durable, and gave him the ability to turn himself intangible by manipulating his body, and invisible by bending the light around him.

Of course if he had a Genji he would need a Hanzo, and as such that is exactly who he made, albeit with a few other characters thrown in to give the fratricidal archer a bit more oomph. As he said this Hanzo, now known as Seisho, was Akai-kage's brother and since Akai-kage was in his teenage body so was Seisho. As for his costume Seisho didn't wear very much armor, instead wearing a modified kyudo uniform with a seigaiha pattern. The modification came in the form of two long sleeves worn with the uniform, connected by a silver plate at the back by his shoulder blades and another plate around his collar bone. His hakama was also open in the front, and ended above his shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate. Under his hakama he wore a pair of black pants, with two straps on his thighs and another two around his shins, and a pair of steel toed boots. To hide his identity he wore a electric blue scarf wrapped around his scarf like a shemagh.

As for his power he was granted from that great supermarket in the sky, aka Kaleidoscope, was the ability to copy, recreate, and use any weapon he has memory of. Essentially a version of Shirou Emiya's powers without the nerve damage.

The next body was dubbed Aramusha, and was modeled after Shunsui Kyoraku from Bleach. Aramusha's costume, like Seishos, was lacking in armor, instead consisting of a reinforced shitagi with hakama pants tied off at the end by greaves, and a worn down straw Kasa with a pair of Wakizashi hanging at his waist.

The final member of the Samurai team was modeled after Shimazu Toyohisa from drifters, with his short black hair and light grey eyes. His armor consisted of a red _karuta sashinuki_ style _kote_ with red lacquered steel _han kote_ style forearm guards along with red lacquered steel _suneate_ and _haidate_. Under the armor, he wore a black _shitagi_ , _yugake_ and _hakama_ tied with a white _himo_ where his wakizashi was tied. He also wore a pair of cotton _waraji_ over white _tabi._ To protect his identity he wore a red and white scarf he would have to tie around his face to form a shemagh, similar to the one worn by Seisho.

For weapons he had his wakizashi, as he mentioned earlier, but his main weapon was a Tanegashima arquebus that had been modified to fire faster and more efficiently. The arquebus made for an excellent combo with his ability, which was a combination of supernatural eyesight, intuitive firearm usage and aiming, as well as a homing affect, creating something similar to the abilities shown by Rip Van Winkle from Hellsing

With the team complete he connected them mentally and began their education. Much like before he taught them about politics, geography, and history, while providing context with his own memories, but he also taught them everything he could remember about japan's history and what happened to it since Leviathan sank Kyushu. He stopped when they were fully developed and after waking them up left them to discuss their situation amongst themselves. He figured the privacy would be a good thing, as he noticed with both his team and the Samurai that the batches who were created and taught together tended to have a connection binding them together with an emphatic link, that he himself was tied into albeit on a lesser level than the individual members. Thus by leaving them alone while to discuss these things amongst themselves, he was hoping they would become more comfortable with their situation, and amenable to the idea of joining him.

Taking one last look at each member of the Samurai team he nodded and moved onto the next section and the next batch.

* * *

Wasting very little time he began on the first of his Viking shield brothers. The body, named Jarl for now, was as large and muscle bound as you would expect a man of his culture to be, and wore a lamellar cuirass and a pelt cloak over a mail hauberk, along with a steel helm with a metal facemask and topped with curling ram horns. On his chest rested a spatha alongside a large round shield decorated with numerous blue and white nordic patterns, both of which Blast made sure to leave an instinctive knowledge on how to wield along with the man's brute rating.

The next body, named Valkyrie was female, and modeled after Lydia from skyrim, and as such the armor she wore made of steel over a layer of leather and fur, was made in a style similar to that of the steel armor from Skyrim. Her helmet had a full face plate and ram horns, with a mail coif attached to said helmet to protect her neck, while the metal figures in the form of ram skulls were attached to their gauntlets. These figures in addition to looking rather intimidating housed a small electric blaster capable of launching short bursts of debilitating lightning. In addition to her shock gauntlets, he gave her a short spear with a ceramic shaft and a polished head and buttspike, as well as a metal buckler that was able to be attached to her gauntlets with a magnetic clamp, freeing up both her hands.

The third body was another male with a similar build to Jarl, was named Raider, and was given a costume consisting of a blend of toughened leather, thick animal furs, and a number of metal plates, as well as a horned spangenhelm with a chainmail veil and coif. On his chest rested a Danish long axe with a massive axe head and a polished handle, that he equipped with a HF generator to increase its destructive potential.

Fourth was a body he dubbed, the Highlander, who he dressed in a set of golden scale armor, that he wore under homespun red and white clothes, with a fur cape, a braided iron headband, a red domino mask. Along with his scale armor he wore pauldrons and greaves were made of studded leather and he wore a grey kilt, held up by a thick brown belt. On his chest rested a vicious looking claymore, that had been made all the more powerful by him installing a HF generator in its hilt.

Fifth was another male, named Einvigi, whose costume consisted mostly of light leather and animal pelts with a spangenhelm and metal mask covering his eyes. Instead of armor Einvigi would have to rely on his enhanced reflexes and mover power to avoid damage, while using the two intricate hand axes, currently crossed over his stomach, to take care of any enemies before they could actually damage him.

The final member of the Viking team, a female name Shaman, wore very little armor, with only a leather tunic and pants with a sash wrapped around her waist preserving her modesty. Her skin was a patchwork of intricate swirls made by using a woad dye, and in her hands she held a simple axe and a rather large kukri. To hide her identity she was given a fur cloak and cap, with the latter having a cloth veil she could let down to cover her face.

Shaman was also the only real member of the Viking team with powers beyond brute, mover, and regenerative powers. Befitting her powers she was given the ability to manipulate certain biological materials such as wood and vines, produce naturally occuring toxins, craft potions and poultices, and the ability to shapeshift into a spider the size of a great dane, a grizzly bear, and a swarm of biting insects.

The individual capes made, he moved on to their education, with a focus on viking culture and history as well as the fate and politics of the modern Scandinavian nations. His task complete he, woke them up, and moved on to the next room even as the six bodies began to stir.

* * *

Team numero tres would be the knights consisting of six capes centered around the ideas of chivalry, knighthood, and pointy objects. As such the first body he created, tentatively called the Warden, was made in the image of Fergus Cousland from Dragon Age, and was armored in a suit of metal plates woven into quilted cloth and plated mail, under actual plate armor on his forelimbs, shoulders and chest. His head was hidden by a visored barbuta helmet, and reinforced so as to protect against a stray bullet or blade. The heavy metal suit was segmented along the torso, arm, and leg joints to provide greater dexterity in battle, and the entire thing was made as light as possible courtesy of tinkertech. Never has the phrase 'tinkers are bullshit' been more true.

As for his weapon, the warden was given a double edged longsword that he could wield with either both or a single hand. Its hilt comprised of a long, jutting cross guard, a heavy pommel for counterbalance, and a leather wrapped grip. In spite of its size and weight, the sword would remain a versatile weapon offering a balance of offensive and defensive techniques, and the inclusion of a HF generator only increased its staying power.

The next man put the word bulk back into bulky, with a build that would make most men weep in envy, this specimen of masculinity was the Lawbringer. The Lawbringer wore a bulky set of full body plate armor over a plated mail hauberk, along with a helmet that bore a great resemblance to a close helm with a large pointy visor. A number of emblems were embroidered on the front and back of his tabard and a medallion, secretly containing a miniature shield generator, hanging from a chain rested against his chest.

Taking a note from Armsmasters book, Lawbringer was equipped with a polearm, namely a poleaxe. This weapon made him one of the more versatile members of the Knights team, who were primarily going to be a close range team of heroes, I thumb my nose at thee cowards hiding behind your technology, now fear this pointy stick I found . Anyway as he was saying the poleaxe was a versatile weapon, he could use the axe end for slicing up mooks, the hammer to bash mooks, and the spike on top to poke mooks. The weapon also like the rest of the Knights weapons incorporated vibro-technology increasing its cutting power and causing the hammer on the poleaxe to hit like a jackhammer whenever it made contact. Turned out a vibrating hammer can be dangerous, fortunately the table he had set it on did not yet have a body on it yet and he was able to put it back together again easily.

Making sure the poleaxe was off this time, he set it by Lawbringer and moved onto the next, and incidentally only female, member of the Knights team. Peacekeeper, who appeared much like her namesake did in the game, was no healer. She was a rogue and a assassin, wearing light armor consisting of several layers leather-like polymers, albeit much stronger than actual leather, over a layer of plated mail, along with a helm with a cage visor and a brown hood to conceal her face.

For her weapons he made a arming sword and double edged dagger equipped with the same HF generator that he was getting tired of making, but hey "boring, but practical" is the name of the game. Alongside this she was equipped with a wrist mounted crossbow, firing syringes and bolts alike, hidden in a mechanism that took inspiration from Assassin Creed´s hidden blade.

The fourth member of the team, whom he called the Raptor, rivaled Lawbringer in sheer muscle mass. This massive hulking being he clad in thick crimson and gold plate armor reminiscent of the avian from which he takes his name. For his weapon he was given a mace, more like a broken and flanged pillar with a handle then a actual mace but hey semantics, that was capable of splitting apart into sections turning it into a rather brutal whiplike weapon.

The fifth and oldest looking member of the team, was everyone's favorite german techno-knight Reinhardt. The aged knight, he modeled exactly after his model in the game, and made sure to copy his equipment to the letter. Silvery power armor, decorated with numerous lion motifs, formed around his body. In his gauntlets his shield generator was metrologically assembled, with Nicholas carefully following blueprints he plucked from across the multiverse, and at his side he carefully sat the rocket powered hammer wielded by his old favorite.

The final man on the team, he made look like your average joe, not to tall, not too short, not to muscular, and not to flabby, just average. Except for one thing, this average joe, whom he dubbed Man-at-Arms, had the ability to duplicate himself, almost infinitely, using a ability taken from Nicholas' Shaper core, quite literally making him a one man army. For his costume, he was given a checkered orange and brown brigandine, that he wore over a chainmail hauberk, with a sallet helmet and a heavy cloth scarf he wore to cover the bottom half of his face. For his equipment he was given a reinforced heater shield and a arming sword, both of which he could duplicate along with his own body and costume.

Finished with Man-at-Arms, screw it calling him MAA at least in his thoughts much faster this way, he connected the group of them like he did the others, and forged the empathic link. Their education in addition to the common subjects he taught, had a focus on chivalry, honor, and loyalty, along with a thorough education on melee combat and how to fight both fairly and to win. Satisfied when he felt their own minds and personalities form he woke them up and moved on to the next room, leaving them to their conversation.

* * *

The fourth team would be the Romans, who were going to be his team of shock troops and contain a few of his SpecOps capes. The leader of this team was going to be a cape he called Centurion, a tall broad shouldered man with strong Italian features. His costume consisted of a bronze colored musculata cuirass and bracers with a galeae helmet, though it lacked a decorative crest, over burgundy fatigues, and under a white toga with a broad stripe of a similar color. To protect his face, his helmet included a silver faceplate in the form of a stoic roman death mask.

For his weapons he wielded a machete like gladius, and a ballistic shield modeled after a roman toga. Of course this wasn't the only weapons he had available to him as the man's powers, a version of his Psychokinetic powers, allowed him to make constructs out of different forms of plasma, namely lightning. This would let people draw a connection between Centurion and the king of the Roman Pantheon, Jupiter, and subsequently his many notable children, such as Heracles and his many _many_ siblings. While he personally didn't want any member of his team to be connected to the deity known as the prototypical douchebag that was Zeus, Jupiter was slightly more tolerable and his position as the chief deity of Rome, a civilization that was almost deified in many western nations was a good idea from a PR standpoint. Then again having a guy who could throw around lightning bolts on his team, was as much of an incentive as anything, to give him the power.

The second member of the five person team was Retiarius, and modeled after the ancient roman Gladiators, as his name would suggest. He wore very little armor, with what armor he did possess consisting of metal pauldrons and a bronze planted helmet, resembling those worn by Murmillo gladiators, along with greaves and vambraces. But his torso was covered only by a linen tunic, with a ballistic weave, and his modesty was preserved by a subligaculum and a pair of loose trousers.

His weapons included a buckler and a heavily modified trident, that included both the now standard HF generator as well as a shock generator, that would upon being activated send bolts of electricity arcing between the prongs of the trident, and when sufficiently charged arcing towards his enemies.

Cape number three was Arcani, and he was in essence a Roman ninja with guns. Over his body, Nicholas formed a set of black and silver riot armor, modeled after the armor worn by Brazilian riot officers. This armor was made a bit more protective due to the introduction of a ballistic weave into the cloth portions of the costume, and a number of sensors that displayed information onto the visor of his helmet.

The guns he mentioned earlier were a pair of identical SMGs modeled after the Sleepytyme 10mm SMG from Fallout New Vegas, with its sleek black paint job and integrated suppressor. The SMGs firing mechanism and ammunition were modified, and instead of firing 10mm rounds the SMG fired short bursts of ionized particles, with power settings ranging all the way from sting, to stun, to kill depending on Arcani's needs. Thousands of these bursts could be fired before the SMGs needed to have their batteries recharged or replaced, so as long as he didn't try to get into a slug fest without any spare batteries, than ammunition shouldn't be a concern for him.

What was a concern at the moment was the man's powerset. To fulfill his role as the team ninja he would need a number of "Stranger" powers, to use the local vernacular, and this meant he would need to do some interesting things to the man's biology. His cells were modified so as to help him blend with his environment and manipulate his body temperature, and he was given abilities similar to the ones he gave Akai-kage and was able to turn invisible and intangible, letting him phase through physical matter and ignore most attacks while also using his biological and light bending powers to go undetected.

The fourth member of the Roman team was a brute package, with the ability to absorb and manipulate pure kinetic energy in a manner reminiscent of Sebastian Shaw from the Marvelverse, whom he named Legatus who was to be the muscle of the team. Tall and fair haired with a boxer's build, Legatus' costume consisted of a full suit of armor made from heavy gauge steel armor, reinforced with a layer of his Pavtvigium alloy, that had been painted the color of burnished bronze and with a crimson cloak draped around his shoulders. His identity was hidden by a horned corinthian helmet with a crimson crest, made from the same colored steel as the rest of his armor, and with a bearded mask to actually cover his face.

His weapons came in the form of a pair of gold plated bracers, that when activated would cover Legatus' hands becoming gauntlets that would shield both his forearms and hands. The gauntlets served two purposes the first of which was to allow Legatus to absorb kinetic energy by punching things really, _really_ hard, and to serve as a pair of wrist mounted shotguns. The shotgun mechanism consisted of a pressure plate worn over his knuckles and a silverish gray barrel concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of his index and middle finger.

Inside of the gauntlet were chambers that housed both the ammunition used by the gauntlets and a molecular assembler designed to transform random material into shells using previously downloaded designs. The ammunition chamber holstered a magazine of 12 shells, giving him 24 shells in total when both gauntlets were fully loaded. And he downloaded a number of designs for shells with a number of specialized effects.

These designs included your standard slug and buckshot shells, but also shells with more esoteric effects such as beanbag rounds, in which the lead shot was contained within a fabric "pillow", designed to deliver a non-penetrative blow that would cause minimal long-term damage, but would cause the body to spasm violently, stunning and immobilizing the target. Dragon's breath rounds, where the pellets were loaded with a charge consisting primarily of magnesium shards, and were designed to create a short-lived torrent of fire after being fired, setting nearby targets alight. Pulse slugs, which were essentially brenneke-style slugs with their tip replaced with a small device that was designed to release a small but potent electromagnetic pulse on impact. And Microfusion cells that would when loaded turn the gauntlets into a beam weapon as long as the MF-Cells were loaded and charged.

Satisfied with the Brute of the group he moved onto the Tinkers, who also happened to be the final two members of this particular band. The first of the twin Tinkers was Logos a utterly massive man, who was a rather blatant rip off of the Warhammer 40k character Asterion Moloc, Chapter master of the Minotaurs. The massive seven-and-a-half feet tall mountain of muscular might weighed nearly seven hundred pounds and was given a tinker ability made from the merging of Nicholas' own specializations in armor, weapons and power systems, granting the man the ability to recreate some of the equipment from his home universe. But that didn't mean Nicholas wouldn't be giving the man a costume, oh no far from it, the fact that he was a Tinker, one of _his_ Tinkers, meant his costume had to be more advanced than your run of the mill cape.

So with that in mind he set about creating a suit of power armor for the man. Going with terminator armor as a base he began to make some improvements to the overall design. First to form was an exoskeleton made from some of his leftover Adamantium, with servo-assisted interfaces integrated with Minotaurus' neurological and muscular systems, in order to help him move the massively heavy suit. Over this exoskeleton he formed a layer of ceramic material that was both resistant to both sudden shocks and extreme temperatures, this material he dubbed Ceramite as it was the closest approximation to the fictional material as he could make. The base made he moved on shaping the armor to fit the theme of the Roman team, coloring the outer layers of the massive suit bronze and gold, modeled in a style reminiscent of the heroic armor depicted by the greeks and romans.

With the shell made he moved onto the complex internal workings of the armor, installing the suits power supply and life-support functions first, to make sure Minotaurus didn't pass out from lack of oxygen while he worked. With that done he added sensors that would enable him to be fully aware of his environment, both externally and internally, while wearing his armor. Along with devices to monitor things such as radiation levels, proximity of biological entities and the life signals. Threat detectors and motion sensors were installed to help in avoiding most situational dangers and high-level capes.

In addition to this several other devices have been added to improve the protective aspects even further, such as an energy shield to turn aside or cushion blows and a teleportation device that would allow Minotaurus to teleport with great accuracy or as an emergency escape option should he ever become critically injured.

For weapons he was given five different tools, two were installed in his armor, and the other three were kept separately for him to use at his leisure. The first of the installments was a smaller version of the hurricane bolter, a weapon that combined six co-axial bolters, installed below the pectoral plates of his armor. And another system of twin-barreled bolters were installed in his gauntlets. These bolters, like the weapon they were based on, fired bolts. These were in essence small rocket propelled bullets, that after being fired would speed towards their target using the propellant stored in their shell as fuel. These bolts would than impact their target, penetrate it, and detonate, causing immense damage to whatever they hit.

These two were his main option when it came to ranged combat, while the other three would provide him with all of the power he would need for CQC. The first of this trio was a shield, in the form of a greek aspis, which generated a defensive energy field capable of annulling tremendous kinetic impacts and electromagnetic attacks. A consequence of the gravitic field generator which powered the energy shield that surrounded the shield, the shield would shimmer with wispy blue energy when the generator was activated, and would emit bursts of crackling lightning when struck. The shield also bore heraldry in the form of a bull's head surrounded by a ring of Hellenic characters, going with Minotaurus theme of… minotaurs. Going a bit heavy with the imagery now, Nicholas realized looking at the massive man and his equally massive equipment

Oh well back to the tinkertech, the next weapon was a power sword in the shape of a massive gladius, sized up to suit Minotaurus massive frame. The sword was equipped with a generator that exuded a hazy, blue colored field of energy that wrapped around the blade of the sword and was capable of disrupting the molecular bonds of whatever it struck. Like an energy based version of Armsmaster's nanothorns, one that wouldn't be rendered useless if someone decided to toss a match at him.

The last weapon was Moloc's iconic Black spear. Like in the 40k-verse the spear was a power weapon of remarkable potency, capable of piercing even the thickest of armor, and incorporated a laser weapon powerful enough to put even the most destructive of anti-tank weapons to shame.

Satisfied with his work Nicholas set the Black spear and the Minotaur shield atop Minotaurus shield, placed the sheathed power sword by his side, and moved onto the second Tinker of the Romans and their last member. A man just as massive and powerfully built as Minotaurus who he decided to name Aquila, after the symbol that represented the Imperium of Man in Warhammer 40k.

Aquila was modeled on the Adeptus Custodes, the Emperor's personal guards, and as such his equipment was based on designs taken from their armory. He was clad in finely wrought Aquillon pattern Terminator Armor, covered in a layer of polished gold and intricate etchings and patterns reminiscent of skulls and various birds of prey. Connected to Aquila's gorget and arching over his helmets crest was a spiked half-circle of gray iron, that served a function similar to that of the iconic iron halo used by various Space Marine chapters. Equipped with a number of conversion generators, the halo projected a powerful shield of energy capable of turning aside or completely nullifying attacks.

For weapons he was equipped with the same bolter systems, built into his chest and gauntlets, as Minotaurus, and he also went with the same spear, sword, and shield combo as well. Albeit altered to look like they came from the armory of the actual Custodes. The shield was based on the Praesidium shield used by the Custodes, sharing the kite-like design of Heater shields and was composed of many layers of gilded and jewel-encrusted ceramic and metallic alloys, built around a gravitic generator similar to the one found in Minotaurus Aspis.

His spear was based on the Guardian Spear, and had more in common with a halberd than a spear. The polearm power weapon incorporated a double-barreled bolt caster at its tip. The weapon's powerful ranged and close combat duality complemented the fighting style he had programmed into the man's muscle memory, and gave him good capabilities in both close combat and combat at a distance. Aquila's final weapon was the Sentinel Blade, a power broadsword of daunting size, with a hilt flanked by intricately crafted bolt casters, and a guard containing the generator that powered the field that covered the edge of the blade.

After setting the weapons by Aquila's side, Nicholas was finished with the Romans and began their education. With their elective class being on the ancestral customs of rome, the _Mos Maiorum_. _Fides_ , instilled in them such ideals as trustworthiness, faithfulness, confidence, reliability and credibility. _Pietas_ , gave them the dutiful respect towards religion, the homeland, their parents and family, and the maintenance of relationships in a moral and dutiful manner, that characterized much of the ancient romans' attitude. _Disciplina_ , gave them a healthy respect for education, training, discipline and self-control. _Gravitas_ and _Constantia_ , instilled in them the dignified self-control, steadiness, perseverance, and determination that so many of Rome's heroes were known for. The concept of _Virtus_ , let them know what is good, evil, useless, shameful or dishonorable. _Dignitas_ and _auctoritas_ were the end result of displaying the values of the ideal Roman and the service of the state, or in this case their parent organization. _Dignitas_ was reputation for worth, honour and esteem. Thus, as long as the Romans displayed _gravitas_ , _constantia_ , _fides_ , _pietas_ and other values of a Roman would than possess _dignitas_ among their peers. Similarly, by that path, the Roman could earn _auctoritas_ , "prestige and respect".

Satisfied with their education he established the empathic link between their members and woke them up before moving on to the final cape team he had planned.

* * *

The final team he had planned was a clan/family team of parahumans, he called the Paramounts. They were in essence a version of new wave who weren't all varying levels of stupid, crazy, stupidly crazy, and crazily stupid. So with that in mind he set about creating the last, and largest, of his cape teams.

The two oldest members of the team were William West, aka Sandman, and Ana Amari, aka Shrike. William was a tall, well-kept Caucasian male with blue eyes and thoroughly grayed hair. His powers included a wide range of geokinetic abilities, letting him create, shape and manipulate earth and many "Earthen" elements including most solid objects, specifically all minerals and mineral compositions regardless of their state mountains, boulders, sand or dust, dirt, soil, etc. His costume included a brown suit and tie with a tan cape and fedora, while a plated WW-era gas mask hid his face.

The other of the two first-gens was Ana Amari, the Shrike, who was as you may have guessed based on the identically named character from Overwatch. The egyptian woman, while not as old as she was in the game was still in her later years, her black hair streaked with silver and her face carrying all the lines of age. Her combat suit was composed of a flexible vibranium laced suit, with numerous ceramic inserts. Over this suit she wore thigh high riding boots, khaki breeches, a gray hooded tabard, and a tan trench coat with bellowed hip pockets. Her face was hidden by a metallic mask, with an appearance based on the one worn by Star Lord from the MCU. The weapons he gave her included a tinker-tech sniper rifle capable of firing both conventional ammunition types alongside, taser rounds, and a variety of syringes loaded with poisons and sedatives. And a smaller holdout pistol that fired bolts of plasma or short arcs of electricity, for when enemies got to close for comfort. Befitting her role as a sniper her powers included, supernaturally enhanced vision and a intuitive aptitude for all forms of stealth and ranged combat.

The second-generation of the family included seven capes, six of which were directly related to the aforementioned first-gens. The oldest of which was Jacob West, aka Mr. Omega who served as the nominal leader of the Paramounts. Tall and muscular with a full head of wavy brown hair, Jacob was very much the idealized male hero, appearance wise, and his costume only served to reinforce this. He wore a dark blue bodysuit, laced with some of his remaining vibranium he was going to have to learn how to generate the material himself or go on another shopping trip at the rate he was burning through his supplies. Baby blue plates were attached to his upper chest and forelimbs containing a few devices necessary for communication and field work. Instead of a full mask Mr. Omega wore a similarly colored vizor reminiscent to the one worn by Cyclops of the X-Men, it wasn't quite a domino mask but it was close enough that the difference wasn't all that noticeable. Smack dab in the middle of his chest armor was the symbol from which he took his name, that would glow like a star whenever he drew upon his powers.

These powers included the ability to form a aura of shimmering electrical energy, that he can use to augment his physical 'stats' and can use as a base from which to launch as blasts of pure concussive force. These blasts ranged in strength from the impact of a MLB fastball, to the force of a powerful anti-tank rifle, to massive city destroying blasts capable of delivering kinetic energy with effects comparable to dozens or hundreds of megatons of TNT. A blast of this side would also carry enough electrical energy to create a electromagnetic pulse capable of taking out surrounding electronics for hundreds if not thousands of miles.

He also had two brothers and a sister, a wife, three kids, a sister-in-law, a niece, and a nephew with a wide variety of powers. The elder of his two younger brothers, was known as Gabriel West, and by the cape Enigma. A dark and menacing figure, Enigma's frame was completely hidden by his costume. His identity was protected by the black, full body suit he wore, with grey patches for his eyes. Over this suit he wore another suit consisting of a dark blue button up, a pair of charcoal grey dress pants, with a similarly colored suit vest and tie. Over this he had thrown on a double breasted trench coat, that had been reinforced with Kevlar and a menagerie of synthesized chemicals. His equipment included a upgraded DC-17 hand blaster, which he 'borrowed' from Commander Rex and then enhanced using Inspired Inventor. The hyper-ionized plasma that the weapon could now be modified in its intensity, modes now included sting, stun, kill, and collateral damage. The last mode was meant for destroying specific parts of the environment, and was powerful enough to shatter concrete and melt steel beams.

His powers included a minor brute ability that put him slightly beyond peak human condition and a rather interesting blend of intuitive aptitude, hypercompetence, and hypercognition that served to make him the greatest special ops trooper and detective, or a knockoff Batman/Question.

The skills that he had to go along with his powers included the ability to quickly learn, understand and fluently speak any language. The ability to quickly adapt to various tactics and techniques almost instantly. An innate knowledge of multiple subjects, such as; science, mathematics, psychology, chemistry, law and political science, health and medicine, mechanics, survival techniques, etcetera etcetera. Skill in many forms of black operations, such as, assassination, interrogation, stealth operations, and by extension espionage. He was fully capable of handling any special cases or missions that involved investigation, no matter how complex and even handle tasks that required him to track down and apprehend any target. He could quickly obtain near-mythical abilities using specialized combat training and master any weapon or associated equipment. And he could operate computers and other technical devices with incredible proficiency, and was able to employ any and all acquired skills at their most efficient form and utilize them in ways that are effective enough to realize his current objectives.

Enigma and Mr. Omega's youngest brother was Oliver West, or Gamma when he was in costume. A man just as tall and muscular as his older brothers, Oliver sported the same brown hair as his father and his brother Jacob, but he was the only one out of the four of them to sport a beard. His costume came in the form of a reinforced white bodysuit with black patches on the back of his calves and the inside of his arms, framed by thick red lines. His identity was hidden by red domino mask, and the halo of energy that would form around him when he used his powers.

Like his brother he was a blaster, firing beams of highly radioactive Gamma energy, thus the name, that could corrode or melt metallic object, but his powers also included a few other effects. While his aura was activated he could fly, move faster than speed of sound, gained limited phasing abilities, and could absorb surrounding energy to heal himself or increase the potency of his powers.

Oliver may have been the youngest of his father's sons, but that didn't mean he was his youngest child. That title belonged to his baby sister Angela, the bio/medical tinker Mercy. A blonde haired, blue eyed goddess whose appearance alone warranted the fact that 'angel' made up the vast majority of her first name. Her equipment included the Valkyrie-swift-response-suit. A suit of semi-powered armor, that was composed of a black and orange vibranium-laced bodysuit, under a layer of white and golden plates that covered her chest and limbs. From the back of the suit sprung a pair of wings with yellowish hard-light 'feathers' that granted her the ability to fly. Her identity was protected by a white ceramic mask that covered the bottom of her face and a golden circlet/halo that was either resting on her brow or floating above her head.

The 'weapons' he gave her included a caduceus staff which was capable of firing beam or bolts of golden energy, capable of greatly enhancing natural reflexes and healing processes. The Asclepius Blaster which could fire bolts of electricity capable of stunning or shorting out the nervous system of whoever it hit. A scanner that he built in to her circlet/halo that would give her a in depth analysis of a patient's vitals and known medical history. And a dart/mist launcher built into the bracers of her suit, that fired a fluid-based copy of the energy fired by the Caduceus Staff.

Of course while all of this tech was capable healing a great number of people, it could also be used to harm them as well. With the flip of a switch Mercy's equipment could change its properties to cause as much damage as possible to someone. Cellular degeneration, radiation exposure, and dangerous chemical combinations were all possible with her specialization, proving once and for all that you should never, NEVER, fuck with the white mage.

Angela was the last of the West children, but not the last of the Second-gens, as Mrs. Amari had two children of her own. Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, the propulsion specialized Tinker, and Bayek "Arbol" Amari, the bone manipulating biokinetic. Pharah the tall egyptian beauty that she was, was married to Gamma and served to connect the two families. A tinker by trade her specialization would be propulsion, a specialization that he didn't actually have right now but he could easily get tomorrow, and her equipment reflected this.

Rockets, jets, and chemical propellants were the name of the game, and all were present in the Mark VI Raptora Hover-Suit, please don't ask what happened to the other five because Nicholas sure as hell wasn't going to tell anyone about it. The M-VI RHS was a blue and gold, hawk themed suit, meant to give the wearer a massive advantage in mobility and firepower. Jet pads on her boots and back allowed her to hover, or fly at speeds exceeding mach 10. An advanced targeting system meant that her targets would be unlikely to escape her sight. The adamantium-plated ceramic body of the suit meant that anything short of a nuke would have a very hard time damaging her. And the dozens of rockets, both micro and macro. Stored in her gauntlets, chest piece, and pauldrons meant she had enough firepower to put a entire squadron of military aircraft to shame. Of course that didn't mean he had to stop there, this was the Wormverse home of little miss 'Escalation is my middle name bitch, eat maggots', in this world there was no kill quite like overkill.

So with that in mind he gave her a revolving rifle that fired rockets and rocket-propelled-grenades. How many rockets you ask? All of the rockets. Thanks to a microassembler built into each of the holes of the cylinder, a new projectile would be constructed from ambient materials as soon as the old one left the barrel. Guaranteeing her a virtually endless supply of ammunition.

Her brother was no less terrifying. Tall and willowy with wavy,

shoulder-length black hair that he keeps unkempt and parted down the middle, and with a slightly faded goatee. His clothing is included a white, thigh length, jacket outlined in black, with a upturned collar. A pair of white baggy pants, with black puttees tieing down the end of the legs, were held up by black sash worn in a manner similar to a matador around his waist. His mask came in the form of a bull-skull, its horns facing up, that was formed using his powers.

As he said before Arbol was a biokinetic capable of completely controlling and manipulate bones. He could bare skeletons or separate bones, make them growing, change their shape, manipulate their density and weight, create constructs using bones, and much more. What he didn't mention was that Arbol didn't have a Manton limit, and as such could use his powers on both himself and anyone who entered the range of his powers, making him a very dangerous opponent indeed.

The last of the second-gens was Mr. Omega's wife and the mother of his three children, a cape known as Lady Nova. Like her husband she was a blaster, and a powerful one at that, whose powers included the ability to create blasts, bolts, and explosions using nuclear energy. As you may have guessed, by the word NUCLEAR, this was a pretty big deal. Being able to launch beams ranging in temperature from fifty to a hundred-and-fifty million degrees, and create city flattening blasts at a whim was a rather frightening ability, and that wasn't even mentioning the brute rating of six that he gave her. All of this added together to make Lady Nova one of the more powerful capes in his arsenal. Her costume included a dark grey-vibranium laced bodysuit, with black, gold edged, armored plates on her chest and forelimbs, and a highly stylized supernova etched onto the center of her chestplate.

After the Second-gens came the third and final generation of the West/Amari Clan. Made up from the three children of Mr. Omega and Lady Nova, and the two children of the single father Enigma, the third-gens made up the next wave of capes for the family. The oldest of them at sixteen was Connor West, aka Herald. A caucasian youth with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and as 'classically' handsome as Nicholas could realistically make him. He was noticeably taller than most people of his physiological age and was as muscular, as most brutes tend to be.

His powers included the ability to create psychic constructs, a brute ability on par with the one Nicholas possessed putting him around brute 8 or 9, and the ability to create a telekinetic field around himself. This TK field would protect him from harm as long as it held, enhance his physical abilities, manipulate objects within the field, and fly by pushing his body through the air. Actually now that Nick thought about it he should probably get a bit of practice in when it came to flying after he finished up here. Discarding the stray thought, Nicholas put the finishing touches on Herald's costume, and admired his handywork. The skin-tight jumpsuit was blue in color with golden stripes around the edges. The only armor on the suit came in the form of golden shoulder pads and the similarly colored bracers and greaves he wore. His head was covered by a golden helmet, that was modeled after the one worn by Guardian from Young Justice, preserving his 'secret' identity.

Connor had two younger sisters the fifteen year old Riley "Pulsar" West, and the fourteen year old Sarah "Apricot" West. Why did he name her Apricot you ask, purely for the Lulz and the confusion that would result from people trying to figure out her powers from her name. Pulsar the middle child of the west family had her brother's dark hair and her mothers violet eyes, petite and of average height, her powers were a middle ground between the holy trinity of brute, blaster, and breaker. Pulsar's power in as few words as possible, was the ability to use Mass Effect Biotic abilities. What abilities you ask, all of them. Pulsar could use every single Mass Effect ability shown in any of the games, and make up her own, using the Eezo that flowed through her secondary nervous system as a fuel source. In addition this ability Pulsar was also a minor brute, with a rating slightly greater than that of her uncle Enigma.

Her costume included a dark blue vibranium-laced bodysuit covered in swirling patterns of stars, galaxies, and nebulas, under numerous navy blue plates on her upper chest and forelimbs. Draped across her shoulders was a similarly colored cloak, and a cloth mask that covered everything below her eyes.

The youngest of the trio Apricot, was 5'2 with long, pale red hair which was tied in a high ponytail held by a black ribbon, and a set of risen bangs which frame a pair of amber eyes.

For her costume, she wore a dark red dress with a ruby brooch and a mandarin collar. The borders of the dress were covered with thick white ruffles that cover the opening of her dress and went down to the back of it. Detached white sleeves went halfway up her bicep, with black buttoned cuffs around her wrists. Underneath, she wore a pleated pink skirt and a black corset with white detailing. On her feet were tall red boots with white cuffs and white symbols, and black thigh-high tights.

The weapon he gave her was a gold, silver, and red spear, that worked well with her powers. Her ability focused on the ability to create and manipulate vibrations, giving her a the power to manipulate vibrations in herself, others, objects, her environment, through the ground, water, or air. In addition to causing nausea, she could also create powerful shock waves, cause earthquakes and tsunamis, and fly by vibrating specific portions of the air around her.

Her spear was used as a means to funnel her powers, to focus her attacks towards a singular target instead of covering the entirety of her surroundings.

The three west siblings had two cousins who made up the last part of their team, Gabriel West the second nicknamed Gary or Eggsy by his cousins was the older of the two at sixteen like Connor, albeit a few months younger, and went by the cape name Kingsman. His younger sister, Nalia "Nai" West aka Checkmate, was the youngest member of the team and like her brother was a extremely powerful thinker to boot.

Kingsman wa a tall and lean young man with smooth fair skin, spiky brown hair, the same dark eyes as his father, although his were noticeably softer while still remaining their sharpness, and a face that seemed to be constantly set towards a sly grin no matter how Nicholas reworked his muscles. Like his father Eggsy was a thinker, a combat and social thinker to be exact, that had been given powers made from a blend of intuitive aptitude, hypercompetence, and hypercognition, but with his powers focused on white collar crime and "negotiation and diplomatic skills". With a focus on the figuring out the "big picture" using emotions, observations, deductions, behavior, language, tactics and simple human logic.

Befitting his role as one of the "super spies" he was equipped with a number of gadgets, that he Nicholas built using his new _Personal Equipment_ specialization. The first of these was a double breasted 3-piece suit, that had been made bullet proof and resistant to most forms of attack through the introduction of shock absorbing polymers and the installation of miniature shield generators in the suit's cufflinks. His bowler hat contained both a listening device and radio equipment, as well as a projector that...projected, a constantly shifting false face over his real one while he was in the field. Resting lazily on the bridge of his nose was a pair of glasses that contained a HUD that let him quickly gather information and track his targets.

For more offensive based gadgets he was given luxury Bremont watch that doubled as a wrist-mounted dart gun. A briefcase with a rifle and rocket launcher built into it and can be converted into a ballistic shield, with the flick of a switch. A fountain pen, tucked into one of his coat pockets, that came loaded with a powerful and untraceable poison that can be added to someone's drink or in a syringe. It was harmless when first injected or ingested but the poison could be activated at a later date, by twisting the pen, quickly eliminating a target. Along with the pen he carried a flip lighter that doubled as a handgrenade, a small bottle of cologne that was in actuality a time released napalm explosive device, and a signet ring that when activated and pressed against his target would deliver some 50,000 volts of electricity all at once.

In a shoulder holster beneath his coat was a 10mm coil gun capable of launching 12 gauge shotgun shells or flechette rounds from a underbarrel attachment, and on his feet were a pair of formal dress shoes that contained a rather nasty surprise in the form of a blade that extended from the toe cap when the heels of the shoes were banged together. The blade was liberally coated in the fastest acting neurotoxins he could come up with using his bio-based tinker powers.

But the piece of resistance was Kingsman's umbrella, one of the most versatile weapons and tools he had yet to create. The canopy contained a shield for use against firearms and low level blasters. The final contained a heavy pistol that fired HEI (High-Explosive Incendiary) Rounds. The handle acted as both a grappling hook and a hilt for the long, thin blade hidden within the length of the umbrella's tube. And the entire thing was made nigh-unbreakable due to the way the ceramics that made up the body of the umbrella were laid. All that remained was the youngest of the West's and than the Paramounts would be finished.

Nalia(Checkmate) was a pale, and exceptionally petite, girl of eleven, with messy white hair that fell past the small of her back and large, passive golden eyes dotted with flecks of yellow-red. Her costume included a purple sailor uniform and dark thigh high stockings. A spiked circular crown of polished gold, covered in silver filigree and encrusted with large emeralds and small sapphires. The crown served to hold her hair up in a loose ponytail, and as a place to secure the veil that hid her face. Completing the costume was a heavy fur lined cloak, dyed tyrian purple, and draped across her shoulders like a blanket

Using the PRT's power classification Checkmate would be classified as a Master/Thinker hybrid. The master rating came in to play, due to her ability to create semi-independent 'chess pieces', that were in fact psychic constructs, with differing abilities and stats depending on what piece they represented. Pawns were cannon fodder at first but would get stronger and gradually evolve new abilities via 'promotion'. Rooks were towering powerhouses capable of dishing out immense amounts of damage and taking even greater amounts of physical damage before dissipating due to their high brute rating. Knights were fast, faster than any baseline human could hope to be and faster than most movers as well, thanks to a modified version of Velocity's power. Carrying various forms of bladed weapons they would zip across the battlefield hitting fast, if not all that hard. Their one real weakness was their inability to take damage, a hit capable of taking out a baseline would just as easily take them out if it connects. Bishops were the ranged fighters and guardians, firing blasts of energy and projecting shields of energy to guard their leader and their fellow pieces. They were arguably the weakest piece when it comes to close quarters combat, as they lacked both the Rook's raw strength and the Knight's maneuverability. As a consequence they would have to have some form of guard to protect them and hold of enemies while the Bishop retreated, most likely this would come in the form of pawns, but he would leave this decision of to Nalia once she woke up. The last of the pieces was the Queen, who possessed all of the strengths and none of the weaknesses of her fellow pieces, she was King Nalia's stalwart defender. Using the Rook's physical prowess and endurance, the Knight's speed and agility, the Bishop's powerful ranged attacks and shields, and the Pawn's ability to evolve her powers in order to sweep aside her master's enemies. Nalia could create a grand total of thirty pieces in total. Sixteen Pawns, four Rooks, four knights, four bishops, and two queens, with the grand total making up a 'black' and 'white' set of pieces.

Her Thinker rating was due her ability to complete complex calculations quickly and accurately, and her ability to due mental simulations. Like her brother, she possesses eidetic memory and is able to learn and recall a vast amount of information quickly and accurately. She shared her father's ability to quickly pick up new languages, and using her thinker abilities she would be able to predict the movements and attack trajectories of her opponents on the fly.

Finished with their creation he began their education. In addition to the ususal he paid special attention to his own memories and knowledge of family. Comforting hugs from his mother, nights camping with his father, the easy 'only I can mess with them' attitude he shared with his siblings and cousins, long nights and busy morning spent with aunts, uncles, and grandparents. The simple familial bonds that held family together better than any physical restraint could ever hope to do. Waking them up he left them to get acquainted with each other, to forge his own bonds, and to allow himself time to ignore the ache in his chest when he thought of his own family.

He couldn't stop. Not now. Not when there was still so much work to do.

...There would always be so much to do.

* * *

As he said before his plan involved a group of normal businessmen who would establish various companies in the city and bring back vital industries to the bay. It was one thing to go around beating the shit out of supervillains and their unpowered mooks, but that only treated the symptoms of the problem as cathartic as it may be. No the only real way to reduce crime in the city was to drag it out of the economic pit it had found itself trapped in, and to do that he would need to create a vast number of jobs. This would served to help circulate money in the city's economy, bring in extra income for his own organization, and give the average citizen something better to do then follow some superpowered crack pipe because they had literally nothing better to do with their time. They would also allow him to discreetly distribute some designs that were 'totally' not tinkertech, helping to increase Earth-Bets general tech level.

The first of his triumvirate of future business tycoons was a man he called Joseph Bertrand, a tall gray haired man, dressed in a charcoal gray suit, who was in his late thirties or very early forties. Bertrand would start off with a business focused on the manufacture and distribution of household appliances and specialized equipment, and came with the knowledge of these designs already downloaded into his brain. Should this business succeed he would move onto other industries such as energy and fuel, military hardware, shipping, aerospace, robotics, and medical technology.

The second member of the triumvirate was the Welsh-American coder and software designer Francis Pritchard. A tall and willowy man with long slicked back hair he tied into a partial ponytail, Pritchard's business would focus on software and computer design, before eventually moving on to cybernetic prosthetics, advanced biotech, pharmaceuticals, and various other fields related to the computer and medical industries.

Their last member was the large and muscular half-african man known as Jason Dunn a man whose skill in the fields of metallurgy, chemical engineering,a dn the development of synthetic material was about to become very well known. As he mentioned Dunn would start his business based around these three fields, before moving on to mining, manufacturing, entertainment, technology and electronics, and the food industry.

The three of them had a education that was heavily focussed on business and a 'intuitive grasp' on their 'chosen' fields that when examined would be determined to be natural and having absolutely no parahuman involvement whatsoever…

God he loved Shaper's ability to fuck with organic things. Here have some powers with no nasty Corona Pollentia to give your dirty little secret away. He would feel bad if… no actually he probably wouldn't in all honesty. He had his team made, all of them prepared to face the world and the myriad of challenges his face. All of them except, one.

"Hey Kolki." Nick said looking at her hardlight avatar. "Want me to make you a body to?"

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long guys, and the fact that it is kind of a infodump, had some IRL shit to deal with that kept dragging me away.**

 **Now before you go I have some questions on what you guys want on the next chapter**

 _What should I do with Mush and Squealer? Trainwreck is joining the Wards and I have a series of Interludes already in the works focussing on him? But what should I do with the other two? Should they join the Protectorate or be Caged? I dont feel very strongly either way and will leave it up to you guys to decide._

 **Thank you and come again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone for the outpouring of support that I have received for this story it means alot to me. Now to the reviews.**

 **Response to (** **noman09** **) Review**

I apologize for that but I did say that the chapter was going to be kind of an infodump,

To sum things up the important characters would be Enigma, Mr. Omega, Lady Nova, and their three kids, along with the leaders of the various teams.

The rest of them are mostly secondary or tertiary characters who while playing a rather small role in this story will show up in the companion fic for OPYP! I have in the works.

As long as you remember the capes I specifically mentioned you should be good for the most part.

 **Response to (Arch2431)** **Review**

I know and I am sry the chapter dragged on so long, but I really wanted to get this out of the way so I can move on to the more interesting bits of the story.

As for more capes then the rest of Brockton Bay, you would be right...for now that is.

Blast is going to piss off a lot of people very quickly and they are going to moving quite a bit of firepower towards the bays direction very soon. The Elite, the Teeth, the Gesellshaft, the Fallen, the Adepts, what remains of the Folk, and the Herren Clan. Will all be visiting the bay at some point in the very, _very_ near future.

As for the tension of the story, there will be some threats Blast just can't punch and make go away, indeed punching them might just make things worse. And they will be the main source of conflict in the story.

Plus I did a shit ton of calculations to figure out the number of crimes that occured in the bay each day and the numbers kind of explain why the city was such a sucky place to live. On average there are some 131 calls to the BBPD, 2 BBFD calls, and six EMT calls every. single. hour.

Kind of put things in to perspective for me just how bad things were over there, and if Blast's group wants to help, they are going to be putting in more overtime than there is hours in a day.

As for the international idea, I like that idea a lot. I originally planned to have Blast explain it as friends he met during his travels, who came to the bay once he decided to debut. But the international thing could work out really well. Dealing with capes from across the globe could let me explore some of the groups that were mentioned but never really gone into detail about, and if I expanded Kolki's Teleportation Grid in the next few chapters. They could probably spread out across most of New England

Thank you for your review and I appreciate the criticism as well as in depth you were with it. You gave me some things to think over and if you decide to stick around I would enjoy hearing from you again.

 **Response to (Kingken) Review**

Your welcome for the shoutout and I am happy to hear from you again.

As for squealer and mush I will probably do just that as it could provide for an interesting character arc.

For Kolki she is already based off of a character from Marvel, appearance and personality, so I will probably continue that trend with her powers as well. Whoever figures out just which character I am talking about gets a cookie.

As for Huggy-Viking and wise cracking speedster, those roles shall be shared by Raider and Grandpa Reinhardt, and the adorable lil shits that are Kingsman and Gamma

 **Response to (** **chichi32310** **)** **Review**

Do not worry the PRT freakout and the interludes will be in a chapter or two.

 **Response to (** **Reikson** **)** **Review**

I wanted to get the team creations out of the way and I am pretty sure Nitrous and Arsenal, who are suspicious and don't trust easily, would be freaked out watching some guy they just met create entire teams of capes.

To make things clear because rereading my chapter it is possible i did not do this in the first place, the creation of bodies is a rather horrifying thing.

They start off as a small ball of pulsing and leaking biomass. This ball pulses, compresses, and contracts, with bones, muscles, and various other meaty bits slowly being forced out in the manner reminiscent of a popping pimple in slow motion. These pieces slowly knit themselves together, and snapping into place, before skin and fat begin to grow atop this humanoid mass like some demented chia pet.

All of this sounds exactly like how you would expect something like that would sound. Now I don't know about you, but if i just watched a complete stranger, which Blast is to Nitrous and Arsenal at this point, I would run away very, _very_ fast.

Man-at-arms' powers work in a similar matter just on a faster scale, taking a few milliseconds instead of a few minutes, and sounding more like a firecracker then something out of 'Friday the 13th.'

As for PHO, power assessment, and Glenn Chambers I shall answer those in order. One I will need some advice from you guys on how to format that thing because I have no idea how would work format wise. Two that will be apart of Assault and Director Piggot's interlude. Three I will more than likely add dear Glenny to the interlude chapter.

Thank you for your review and I sincerely hope to hear from you again.

 **Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story**

 **Now for what you have all been waiting for h** **ere is the third chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **/Intuitive/ = powers**

 **/Psychokinetic/ = Cores**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

 _God he loved Shaper's ability to fuck with organic things. Here have some powers with no nasty Corona Pollentia to give your dirty little secret away. He would feel bad if… no actually he probably wouldn't in all honesty. He had his team made, all of them prepared to face the world and the myriad of challenges his face. All of them except, one._

" _Hey Kolki." Nick said looking at her hardlight avatar. "Want me to make you a body to?"_

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

Kolki did indeed want a body, a fact she made very apparent by the excited squeal she let out and her decision to try and bole him over with the hug/ tackle/ assault-with-a-adorable -weapon she gave him. After prying off the little leech he began to put together her body, while the excitable young woman set about gathering all of the data and systems he would need to instal in the biological shell along with the more meaty bits.

Kolki's body was modeled after the Avatar but modified to fit her species, and yes he was going to refer to AI's at a species. Because for as much as they emulated humans they were different enough that they could qualify as another species entirely. For example Kolki, who was an amazingly advanced AI due to the work of Professor Meroe had the ability to work at 2,000,000,000 Hz neurons in contrast to the human neural network which operated just 200, and due to the fact that she was not limited to a humans relatively slow metabolism, she experienced time much, _much_ faster than humans. To put it in perspective for every second your average experienced, Kolki experienced 115 days, 17 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 second. It was part of the reason he was so horrified by how long she had been down here by herself. Four and a half years in isolation would be hell for a human, but for an AI it must have been a eternity.

The first system he installed was meant to address this and would allow her to alter how she experienced time. From anywhere between the normal perception of a human to her normal accelerated perception of time. The second system was a transmitter located within her cranium that would allow her to connect to technological and digital systems and integrate them with those already under her control. The third and final system was armor consisting of millions of monomolecular strands of Pavtvigium and Nth metal woven into her bones and muscles making them nigh unbreakable, along with instilling a number of powers in her.

This includes greatly enhanced physical dexterity and regeneration, the ability to interfere with the regenerative powers of others, the capacity to adjust and augment the metal in her body to better aid Kolki with her new powers, and the ability to subconsciously shape and form the Nth metal in her body into weapons or armor with adaptive features at her command. As well as the normal abilities already shown by Pavtvigium such as the ability to absorb and reflect vibrations, generate and absorb massive amounts of energy, and the ability to repair itself. He had also given Kolki a double-stacked version of the Mass Production specialization taken from Kim and Nagase, that when added to her innate technopathy, skill at coding and manipulating software, and her own physiology as a AI, would give Kolki a _DAMN_ impressive rating on the PRT's scale

Thinker 6, due to her ability to process massive amounts of information and use it to her own advantage. Tinker 8 or 9, due to her dual specializations in Mass Production and her skill in Software/Coding. Blaster 6, due to Pavtvigiums ability to build up truly ludicrous amounts of energy, and her own ability to fling that ball of shining 'oh fuck no' at anyone who decided to give her trouble. Brute 2 or 3, due to her own enhanced physiology and the enhancing effects of Pavtvigium and Nth metal. Changer 4, due to her ability to form armor and weapons using the metal that flowed through her veins and was woven into her body. Shaker 3, due to her ability to take control of any electronic device that entered her implants range. And Striker 4, due to her ability to form a variety of weaponry blunt, bladed, and barbed using her changing power on anyone who got to close.

"Hey Kolki, I'm done over here you got everything you need?"

"Yeah, here you go Nick." She said, as one of the Squidwards rolled up an handed him a small chip the size of one of his knuckles. Using his powers on the brightly glowing piece of tinkertech revealed that it was composed mostly of silicon and some form of synthesized crystal. A further analysis resulted in his /Inspired Inventor/ core screaming, 'what iz diz' at him like a twelve year old on Call of Duty. Apparently this piece of Meroe's tech was more advanced than he could hope to understand its inner workings at the moment.

What he was able to gather from his scan, besides a headache, was that it served as a file storage and transfer device in a manner akin to a flash drive. However instead of holding important documents, cat pictures, or porn like most flash drives do, this one contained the massive and interconnected pieces of Kolki's 'brain', along with thousands of failsafes and a menagerie of other programs he was unable to discern the purpose of.

"So this is you, huh?" Nicholas said twirling the device between his fingers hoping to gain some insight into its design.

"Well part of me at least." She said somewhat sheepishly. "I couldn't fit everything onto one drive, but what is on there should let me use that body and most of my functions."

"Good enough for me, than." Nicholas replied palmed the device before holding it close to the back of the for now dormant body. "You ready?"

She said nothing merely nodding once before her hardlight avatar flickered out of existence. Taking a deep breath he pressed the device into the body's head. The flesh and bone parted to allow it access, the hole closing around the device once he pulled away. He could feel the device move through the body's brain, stopping and nestling itself in the frontal lobe, before it seemed to switch 'modes'.

Millions of microscopic machines launched from the outer layer of the chip, before attaching themselves into her nervous, muscular, and endocrine systems. While this was happening he replaced the loose hospital gown the body currently wore with a collared, purple long-sleeved shirt with a light purple scarf to match, along with a long white skirt and simple purple boots that would be easy for her to walk in. While he was doing this he could feel the microbots continue to spread through her form, with more and more bodily systems being integrated by the microbots, before it suddenly stopped.

Than the pulses began, starting from the chip itself before relaying itself across each individual microbot. Each pulse triggered some miniscule action within the body, a twitch in the muscles here, a slight change in hormones there, a few synapses firing there while new ones were _created_ elsewhere. This process took a bit longer than the last, stretching to cover a bit more than ten minutes.

Finally the pulses began to recede and Kolki's eyes fluttered, before opening fully. Looking upon the world for the first time with her own two eyes.

"How do you feel?" Nicholas said moving to help the gingerly moving girl sit up, placing one of his hands on her back to hold her up until she got used to her new form.

"Kind of weird to be honest." She admitted. "There's some kind of gnawing situation in my lower abdominal region."

Uh oh, he could have sworn that he did everything right. A scan revealed nothing was wrong with her biologically, could it be some form of phantom pai-. He was interrupted by a roaring sound that came from Kolki, more specifically her stomach.

"I think we found the problem." Nicholas chuckled as her face turned a brilliant crimson. "How about I make you something to eat, I'm sure the others are probably starving as well." Getting a small nod from her, he helped her up off of the bed she had been on and moved her so she could reach the floor.

Her first few steps were halting and rather jerky, causing her to trip, and she would have fallen several times if he hadn't been there to hold her up. But gradually her motions began to smooth out, and by the time they reached the door he felt confident enough to remove his hand and allow her to move on her own, while he got the door. Watching as she made her way through with quick deliberate steps, he nodded before turning to look at the various rooms he had created. A quick thought and a pop from the displaced air, revealed neatly folded piles of clothes laid outside of each door, each labeled with one of his cape's names. Another though had these piles enter the rooms via holes in the door that quickly disappeared.

Feelings of muted surprise and recognition were sent to him over the emphatic link he shared with his creations, and he sent back his plan to make some food, the location of the cafeteria, and his hope that they would join him after they finished changing and talking. A few seconds later he received a wave of approvals, some more enthusiastic than others, and left to follow the still close form of his miniature friend.

* * *

The Watchpoint's cafeteria while being mostly automated, mechanized, and tinkertecherized still had one hell of a kitchen that would leave even the most well equipped _Chef De Cuisine_ green with jealous rage.

Juicers, coffee, and espresso machines. Whisks, knives, and tenderizers. Spoons, forks and ladles. Spatulas, skillets, and skewers. Grills, fryers, ovens and stoves galore. He had a fucking peeler for every kind of fruit imaginable, even one for _pomegranates_ , who peels _pomegranates_ of all things. All of these things and more were arrayed in neat little rows along the walls, or stored in tiny little alcoves. However he was unable to find any actual ingredients.

Following a little impromptu scavenger hunt, where he stumbled around trying to find anything to actually cook with, while Kolki sat to the side giggling at him and poking herself as she got used to her new body. He found an honest-to-gods instruction manual tied to a big metal box, with a piece of string.

Apparently dear Mr. Meroe was a bit of a gourmet, and didn't feel like spending millions on pricey ingredients. So instead he invents a machine that creates these ingredients from ambient matter, after you type in exactly what you want and how much of it you want, and decides to call this wonderful invention a **Froven**. I...I can't tell if the old man was serious or just a troll with a weird sense of humor.

Either way Nicholas had what he needed, and was ready to cook, that was until he felt Kolki rap her knuckles on his side. And realized he was still wearing this armor and had been the entire time without realizing it. Which could be excused because despite how strong it was, the inside of it was _damn_ comfortable.

Sending a quick "Thanks." Kolki's way for reminding him, he activated the suit's APPS (Autonomous Prehensile Propulsion System) and watched as the individual pieces separated and began to compact themselves into small individual blocks. These blocks than floated off of his form, using the flight system he had installed, before reforming and combining into a rectangle about the size of your average briefcase.

This left him sitting there in a skintight suit, that left _very_ little to the imagination, as he was cued into by Kolki's luminescent blush and the strangled squeak she made when she looked back at him. Chuckling slightly at her reaction and her refusal to look at him, he pressed a button hidden near the center of the bodysuit chest, and rolled his shoulders as the suit loosened becoming more like a pilot's flight suit than scuba gear.

Over his new outfit he threw on a apron and typed in the ingredients he needed for the feast he was going to prepare.

* * *

Due to their enhanced metabolisms, each of his parahumans would need between 12 and 36 thousand calories, to maintain their bodies and keep them supplied with energy and nutrients that would quickly be spent in the highly active lifestyle of a professional hero. Between six and eighteen times more than the average human would need to maintain themselves

In other words he would need to make a lot of fucking food. Enough food, that he would probably burn through most of Meroe's vast, vast, I mean seriously what the fuck did that man shit diamond encrusted gold, levels of wealth, just attempting to keep them all fed. Of course that was if he didn't do the smart thing and just cheat using tinkertech. But of course he wasn't stupid...probably, maybe, like 50/50.

Cooking would also allow him to practice with two aspects of his powers. Namely /Psychokinetic's/ ability to create psychic constructs, and /Kaleidoscope's/ ability to download the skills and knowledge of others. He may have given Herald and Checkmate a (restricted) version of Psychic Constructs, but that was just as much an experiment to gauge the usefulness of the ability, as it was a desire to make them effective in the field.

Omnipotence tends to breed creative sterility, it was part of the reason he had created his teams, and the main reason he hadn't thrown himself into the Kaleidoscope and grabbed literally everything. He had seen how vast the multiverse was, and the unimaginable size of what laid beyond. If he took that within himself, he would be _unstoppable_ , but he wouldn't be _him_. He would be an amalgamation, a gestalt consciousness made up of all that was, has been, will be, or could have been. Nicholas Lane, would effectively cease to exist, his dreams, his plans, his drive to create, to think would cease to be.

That was why he was so leery of drawing on others, he was more than happy to pilfer the material wealth of their universes, but drawing on the people themselves left him nervous. But if Nicholas wanted to use his abilities to their fullest extent, he would have to practice with this ability. And he was going to start small, drawing on the knowledge and skills of three chefs from different universe, to add experience to his already enhanced intuition when it came to this particular artform.

He decided to draw on Shirou Emiya's masterful skill in creating eastern dishes, Sakura Matou's skill in western dishes. Sanji Vinsmoke's immense knowledge and capability of preparing almost any kind of dish, along with his strong senses when it came to the aesthetics of cooking and the usage of _all_ of his ingredients, leaving nothing to waste.

This skill and knowledge hit him like a tidal wave, and a feeling not to different, then the one he gained after spending a Tinker charge. Grabbing one of the knives off the wall, he could feel himself automatically adjust his grip, and marveled at how natural it felt, like he had been born to do this.

Spinning the knife across his fingers so fast it began to blur, he moved his mind to the next task. Creating his constructs.

Activating his /Psychokinetic/ core he felt the familiar spark of power fll his body, power, energy, and force filling his soul. It was a comforting feeling, and one he could honestly say he enjoyed. He could alter the world around him, bring forth creation from nothing, and reduce creation to nothing...holy shit /Psychokinetic/ was basically a toned down version of the first and fourth true magics from the Nasuverse. No wonder it was so OP, and how the hell did he get started on a power rant when he was just trying to make lunch?

"Careful Nicky." He thought to himself. "Don't go and become a megalomaniac, MY POWER IS ABSOLUTE! Never ends well for the guys in the comic, and doubt it would end so well for you either." Shaking his head he grasped his core, and began to shape his constructs.

Taking shape in his mind, they appeared in the material world with a shimmer and a sound not all that dissimilar to the twinkling of a glass windchime.

They were human in the broadest sense of the word, sharing his build and height, but lacking any real sort of facial features, being simple smooth 'masks' in the shape of an egg. He could also see through them which was strange, feel himself inside of him, as if they were him.

He. It. They. Fuck it, he moved his right hand on one body, and raised his left foot in the other while urging the rest to stand still. More than a little pleased with himself when it succeeded, he lead the constructs in a series of stretches and poses, having one body do a specific pose, while others did another, until he was satisfied .

Breaking from their little game of Simon Says, the constructs went to go gather the tools they would need and prep the ovens, while he got the ingredients from the Froven, two constructs flanking him to take the ingredients to individual stations as soon as they were formed.

* * *

The meal he was preparing drew on the various culinary conditions of the different American geographic and cultural regions. This meant two things, one the vast majority of his ingredients were either meat or grain based, and the meal would have a lot of calories. This was of course the main reason he chose the dishes he had selected, as they would easily cover the massive caloric intake needed by his newly awakened capes.

Of course he still had to make something for Kolki to snack on while things were being cooked, so while his constructs were busy shaping raw ingredients into glorious greasy and salty masterpieces he began to make a dish he remembered well from his own child. Powdered calas, spiced winter fruit compote, and steaming mugs of coffee flavored with chocolate, vanilla extract, and heavily whipped cream.

After grabbing the ingredients he needed he and the two constructs who had been on delivery duty got to work on their assigned dish. Construct 1 (C1) began peeling fruit for the compote, Construct 2 (C2) started prepping the drinks, and Nicholas started working on the calas

* * *

Compote wasn't all that complicated to make, and Nicholas could easily remember the steps to making it as he guided the construct through the motions.

Grabbing two large navel oranges, he removed three strips from the peel with a knife each three inches long, and squeezed their juice into a cup, filling it about three-fourths of the way up with fresh orange juice.

Setting the peel and juice aside for a moment, he grabbed a 4-quart saucepan and began to combine the other ingredients. Three-and-a-half cups of water, half-a-cup of sugar, half-a-cup of brandy, half a stick of grounded up cinnamon, a whole star anise, and the orange peels he had set aside earlier were all added to the saucepan and thoroughly mixed. Once he was satisfied with the mixture, he covered the saucepan and set it aside to boil for the five minutes it would take him to peel the rest of the fruit.

Using the same knife as before he peeled and cored two large and ripe Bartlett pears and a single granny smith and fuji apple each, before cutting each fruit into quarter-inch-thick slices. Absentmindedly he reached aside and reduced the heat on the saucepan bringing it down from a boil to a simmer. Grabbing a cup of dried Calimyrna figs, apricots, plums, and sour cherries he stirred them into the mixture for five minutes while it simmered. After the five minutes were up, he stirred in the pears and apples he had prepared earlier and let the comote simmer for ten minutes until the fruit was nice and tender, stirring it occasionally to make sure everything was nice and well mixed.

Once these ten minutes were up, he removed the compote from the stovetop, and stirred in the reserved orange juice he had prepared at the beginning.

After that it, the recipe normally called for the baker to let the compote sit for between thirty minutes and two hours, while the compote cooled and thickened. Of course he didn't really want to wait that long so he cheated and used his powers to make the compote reach the ideal temperature and thickness in a few minutes rather than a few hours.

Pouring the fruity desert into a pair of bowls, he walked over to the counter where Kolki had been sitting watching him cook, fiddling with her hair. At his side, was C2 and his actual body who had apparently completed their own dishes.

++++++++++++Earlier+++++++++++++++++++

While C1 was working on the compote, C2 had been working on recreating his mother's favorite style of coffee, for Kolki to (hopefully) enjoy.

Grabbing a large heavy saucepan, he whisked a cup of sugar, baking cocoa, and water that he quickly brought to a boil using the stove and a subtle application of his powers, until it was nice and smooth. Turning down the heat slightly he continued to whisk the mixture until it began to form soft peaks and resembled thick hot fudge. Satisfied with the consistency he turned of the stovetop and, stirred in a teaspoon of vanilla extract and a quarter-teaspoon of salt.

After that he transferred the concoction to a mixing bowl and let it cool while he grabbed a pair of mugs, and set about making the coffee the mixture would go into. Taking a small bag of roasted coffee beans he ground them to a fine powder, and measured out two teaspoon of coffee powder. Placing the powder into one of the many coffee makers he made sure it was filled with warm water, placed his mugs beneath its spout, and watched as they were filled with the heavenly black brew that was coffee, the room around him quickly being saturated with its crisp refreshing smell.

A smell that caught the attention of Kolki apparently, as C2 spied the young woman close her eyes and breathe deeply the aroma that had suddenly assaulted her senses. Snorting slightly to himself, C1 took the now full mugs and brought them over to the now lukewarm concoction he had been working on before.

Taking a fork he began to beat the syruppy condiment, whipping it so that air was carried into the mixture from the top to bottom over and over again, helping to smooth it out some more. Nearing the end of the recipe, C2 added two cups of whipped cream and mixed it well, folding what remained so that it would be evenly spread throughout.

Finished he took the two mugs of Joe, and added about half a cup worth of the mixture. Stirring it with his power he walked over to the counter where Kolki had been sitting watching him cook, fiddling with her hair. At his side, was C1 and his actual body who had apparently completed their own dishes.

++++++++++++Earlier+++++++++++++++++++

Nicholas himself was working on the Calas, not wanting to have the constructs take over something that had been such a major part of his life back on earth with his family. He could remember long nights spent at his grandparents home, his brothers, father, and grandfather lazing about in the living room watching the game after a long day at work, while his mother and grandmother had been bustling about in the kitchen preparing the snacks that had been a staple part of their little gatherings since he had been born.

He remembered one year he had visited the kitchen to watch them work, his little sister clinging to his leg after waking up from her nap. He stood there and watched for who knows how long, before he somehow got dragged in to cooking himself. He had borne the constant corrections to his technique, as best he could, trying to replicate the experienced movements of his family's matriarch. He hadn't done all that well, with his balls coming out more like pancakes then anything else, but they tasted all the more delicious to him because of that.

After that he would join his mother and grandmother in the kitchen, honing his technique under their diligent tutorship, with his sister eventually joining them once she had gotten big enough. All those years had paid off and now he was going to show them off for his new friend.

Grabbing a cup of water he poured it, along with a pinch of salt, into a small saucepan and quickly brought it to a boil. Adding in his rice, he stirred once, reduced the temperature to low, and covered the pan. Allowing it to cook until the grains of rice were nice plump, and fluffy. Once that was done he placed the rice onto a piece of parchment paper and a lined baking sheet, so that it could cool.

Locating a large pot, he filled it with enough peanut oil so as to fill it to a nice three inch depth, bringing its temperature to just a bit higher than 350°F, while he proceeded to line a nearby plate with paper towels.

Finding another, albeit smaller, bowl he placed within it a cup of all-purpose flour, a teaspoon of baking powder, and half-a-teaspoon of ground cinnamon. Using a stand mixer, he beat the three large eggs, two tablespoons of sugar, and a teaspoon of vanilla extract together on high until the mixture was foamy and had tripled in volume. He then added in half of the dry mixture from the bowl into the stand and had it mix on low until only a few dry streaks remained. Adding in the rest of the bowl's contents he let it spin on low for a few turns, before adding the rice and waiting until the batter came together into a loose, roughly textured ball.

Grabbing another teaspoon he dipped it into the hot oil, then into the batter and scooped out a heaping spoonful. Holding the spoon close to the oil he let the batter roll off and into the pot, repeating the process until all of the batter had been used, Than using a slotted spoon, he began to turn and baste the fritters, allowing them to become golden brown on all sides. Once this was done he transferred the fritters to the plate he had prepared earlier, and let them cool slightly before drizzling them with cane syrup.

Grabbing the plate he walked over to the counter where Kolki had been sitting watching him cook, fiddling with her hair. At his side were his two constructs who had each completed their own dishes, and were bringing them to her to enjoy.

Setting the plates and cups out in front of them he set out the cutlery and handed her a still steamy mug. Upon seeing her somewhat weary look after touching the piping hot mug, he smiled and cooled it slightly with a minor application of his powers. Getting a grateful nod in return he sat down, separating the dishes between the two of them and waiting to see her reaction, while he continued to manage to the constructs in the background.

He wasn't disappointed and the small noise of appreciation that rose unknowingly from her throat and her eyes closed as she savored the taste of the aromatic beverage in her hands. Chuckling he popped one of the Calas fritters into his mouth, the puffy sweet treat practically melting in his mouth. Oh yeah that was a good batch, and apparently Kolki thought so to as a smile began to spread across her face as she mimicked his actions and popped one of the fritters in her mouth.

Looking over at the tiny Tinker, he did a quick scan of her biology to check to see how she was holding up, relaxing when everything came back green. She did however keep playing with her hair while she was eating. It took him longer than it should have to realize it wasn't up in the twin tails she had originally, instead it was flowing flee the long silky locks falling across her shoulders and down her back in three strands.

"Hey Kolki." He said getting her attention while he discretely caused two purple ribbons to form in the palm of his hand. "Want me to tie up your hair for you?"

"No, thanks." She said, twirling one of the strand between her fingers as she did so. "I kind of like it like this." To be honest Nicholas did to, the style suiting her very well, with her long silky locks framing her face and enhancing the appearance her wide expressive eyes.

Giving her a small smile he reworked the atomic structure of the ribbons, with purple silk becoming polished silver. Individual strands combining and separating to form a fine chain from which a simple locket hung. Showing her the ornament brought forth another smile to his delight, and he helped her put it on as she continued to eat.

After that they devolved into a comfortable silence, broken every now and than as they thought of some new piece of small talk or a question they wanted to ask the other while the rest of the food cooked. Even with the smell of sizzling meat and fried potatoes filling the air, and the resulting rumble it brought to Nicholas' stomach, was not enough to distract him from the conversation he was having and the fact that the rest of the teams had apparently come to a decision and were beginning to trickle into the kitchen in pairs or groups and taking their seats.

Standing up, and offering Kolki his hand so she could do the same, while a construct collected their dishes, he made his way out. Kolki at his side and the rest of the constructs forming up into columns behind them, carrying platters, jugs, or pots filled to the brim with their respective dishes and creations.

"Ladies and gentlemen" The door snapped open and as forty-five pairs of eyes came to rest on him he finished his sentence. "dinner is served."

* * *

 **And that's that chapter done.**

 **Alright before you go some quick announcements, one after this chapter things are going to take off fast, two I will more then happily accept any future teams for mergers with the League you guys come up with.**

 **The teams need to have between 3-5 members and I will need**

 **Names**

 **Appearances**

 **Powers**

 **Personalities**

 **A short history**

 **For each of the members. Please not that not all teams may make it into the story as major characters but they will have a cameo and a place in the companion fic I am creating "Omakes, Yes Please!"**

 **Just look at that title, aren't I creative folks.** **(◔_◔)**

 **All right to repeat. Next chapter shit happens and Blast earns one of his Marked complications, interludes will be happening next chapter, and I am accepting OC's and teams.**

 **Thank you and come again**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone for the outpouring of support that I have received for this story it means alot to me. Now to the reviews.**

 **Response to (** 553mega-zecterprime **)** **Review**

I think you did a good job and I will try and fit these guys into the story.

You can expect to see them during either the Riot Arc or the Endbringer Arc along with most of the others.

Thank you for putting in the effort that you did and I hope to hear from you again.

 **Response to (** MurphysLaw89 **) Review**

Never has a name been more appropriate for this story, and thank you for the review. The team idea originally started off as those capes created in Chapter 4, but everyone said they wanted a league, and I kind of got carried away with my designs. Granted I had to up the danger and challenge ratings for the next few arcs but I think it is going to be worth it in the long run.

As for interludes, funny you should mention that seeing as how that is going to be the main focus of this chapter, as well as introducing some cannon and semi-canon characters.

As for Cauldron, Blast still has two MARKED complications left, and he is going to be spending both of them very shortly, if you catch my meaning.

Also they are going to be shitting bricks by the end of this Arc so prepare for chuckles and make it double. (:])

 **Response to (** Drunkle Qrow **)** **Review**

First off I absolutely adore your name, I spent a good five minutes chuckling after reading it.

Two I apologise but I wanted to get the boring technobabble out of the way, shit hits the fan this chapter, and it hits it HARD. So prepare to see a bunch of characters interacting as they try to fix what is about to happen.

Thank you for your review, and because you made me laugh - If you want a character added or a plot point raised all you have to do is say so and I will do it.

Hope to hear from you again, have a nice day.

 **Response to (** norris321 **)** **Review**

Thanks, I appreciate you saying that, and as for your request would you like those in the story or would you like me to PM those to you. I am fine with either really.

 **Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story**

 **Now for what you have all been waiting for h** **ere is the next chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **/Intuitive/ = powers**

 **/Psychokinetic/ = Cores**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **(Marked #1) Merchants**

 **(Marked #2) ?**

 **(Marked #3) ?**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT - Last one I promise**

 **A fellow member of our little community, (zanpaktospirit0) has recently reached out to me asking if I had any recommendations for a Beta reader.**

 **I myself don't have one, nor know one (which is kind of obvious when you see how bad these drafts are) but maybe you guys do.**

 **If you yourself are a beta reader, or if you know one. Please PM either myself or zanpaktospirit0.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

 _Standing up, and offering Kolki his hand so she could do the same, while a construct collected their dishes, he made his way out. Kolki at his side and the rest of the constructs forming up into columns behind them, carrying platters, jugs, or pots filled to the brim with their respective dishes and creations._

" _Ladies and gentlemen" The door snapped open and as forty-five pairs of eyes came to rest on him he finished his sentence. "dinner is served."_

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

 **Kolki Meroe POV**

This had been a strange few days, Kolki reflected. First, after so many years of solitude, being unable to interact with the world and forced to watch from cameras as that same world turned to ashes around her, she had been freed by one of the strangest men she had ever met. Granted she had only actually 'met' one other man and that was her father, and for all his genius and the care and love he had shown her even she had to admit that Papa wasn't the sanest man around, but still.

When she had first detected a disturbance in boardroom C1, and discovered Nicholas there looking just as confused as she felt. She had immediately began preparing the base's defenses to dispose of what she had thought to be an intruder, but then she had felt the signal. It was _him_ , he had Papa's power and she was _free_.

She had hurried to introduce herself, while rapidly shutting down the weapons that had been poised to turn her savior into ash. She had answered his questions to the best of her ability, even if those questions did end up taking a rather emotional turn, and she definitely wasn't expecting him to pick up her hardlight avatar and hug her. The gesture was appreciated though, she hadn't been given a hug since her father's death, and the comforting words even more so.

What had followed was a rather amusing series of events where Nicholas would follow after her avatar, poking at and examining every little room they came across. Than, than they had reached the workshops and he seemed to _change_.

The signal that she had sensed earlier, seemed to pulse alongside another slightly different frequency, and she had to review her footage to make sure she was looking at the same person. They may have looked the same, but their movements were different, smoother, and more streamlined with absolutely no wasted movement whatsoever. When he began to work materials had been pulled across the multiverse into the lab, duplicated and consumed at a rate that even her father wouldn't have been able to keep up with. She watched as metals were shaped into a new form, occasionally speaking up when he asked for advice or simply wanted to make conversation.

The rest of that day, and the next, had gone by in a similar fashion. Nicholas working on his projects, while she simply stood by his side talking and providing assistance when necessary. It was a nice, way to spend her time all things considered, and the day wasn't lacking in other forms of entertainment as well.

"Blast's" debut on the parahuman stage had started with him getting hit by a car and ended with a miracle. Three villains were currently in PRT custody, already impressive start for any new cape, and judging by the chatter going on in their systems (No she wasn't hacking the PRT, that would be _silly,_ now don't bring that up ever again if you know what's good for you) there was talk about inducting a now humanized Trainwreck into the Wards. And wasn't that another surprise, turns out in addition to being a flat out reality warper, Nicholas' abilities meant he could heal Case 53s as well as brains. The brass over in the PRT's Rig was still going nuts over this, with on-site doctors having performed hundreds of tests on the now awakened Merchants. As of yet no evidence of tampering beyond the healing that he had said he had done had been found. They had even brought Panacea over from Brockton Bay Central Medical Center to confirm their findings, and after receiving confirmation of their findings from the relieved/unnerved heroine, yet another wave of debate had sprung up between the leaders of the East-North-East divisions of the Protectorate and the PRT.

The current consensus was to get in contact with Blast and his "mysterious partner" as quickly as possible, and make every effort possible to recruit the two of them. Failing that they were to maintain cordial relations with the duo, and avoid provoking the two of them in any way.

Another highlight had been his rather awkward attempts to recruit the rogue tinkers Arsenal and Nitrous. However his stumbling may have actually worked in their favor in this respect, as all psych profiles currently available on the two painted them as naturally of others of authority and utterly ruthless in response to any actions they regard as threatening. The nano-cameras that were currently tracking the two of them showed them deep in discussion and it appeared that they were becoming increasingly amenable to joining "Blue's superhero team." Should they end up doing so, they would provide a significant edge to their organization. Properly outfitted and supplied the two of them would be able supply and reinforce an entire army with the hardware needed to take over a small nation, they would also served as another deterrent against interference by the PRT and other parahuman organizations, alongside the rest of their new _recruits_.

And hadn't that been a pleasant surprise, in addition to the rest of his frankly outrageous abilities, Nicholas had the potential and power necessary to _mass-produce_ capes with abilities and power levels that would quickly land them a spot on the S-class list if they weren't careful. She was not looking forward to having to explain where they all came from, the level of paranoia and suspicion that would instill in the already established factions might be enough to wipe out any goodwill they had built up with their current actions.

It hadn't been all bad however, she had even been given a physical body of her own, with all the perks that came with it. Case in point, the ability to taste and smell the absolutely delicious meal that he had prepared for her, although the feeling abdominal pain that hunger brought was rather unpleasant, and the warm feeling in her lower regions when she caught sight of her partner's physique outside of his suit was mildly irritating.

However in this case the benefits far outweighed the costs. She had a body, she had powers, and she had chocolate, what more could a girl ask for? Of course she still had to share the cafeteria with forty-seven other people, but that just meant she had the chance to observe the interactions between the various groups and their members, before they were sent out into the field.

It appeared as though the Crusaders, the knights, the Akatsuki, the asian capes, and the Asatru, the vikings, had begun to develop something of a playful rivalry. With the three groups casually tossing out insults such as "tin cans", "neckbeards", and "weeaboos" as they conversed with one another, the smiles and laughs taking any real sting out of the words. The trio of unpowered businessmen Nicholas had created, had after getting something to eat begun to pour over the false identities she had created for them. The roman capes, who had given themselves the moniker of the "Legion", had spread out amongst the other groups. Aquila and Minotaurus had engaged Mercy and Pharah in a conversation about their specializations and group projects they might have in mind, while an amused Gamma tried his hardest to follow the tinker babble. Legatus and Retiarius had joined the large german cape Reinhardt and the two were currently draining tankards at a rate that would kill a normal man. Arcani and Akai-Kage were in the midst of a rather heated discussion, as they talked about uses for their powers after the latter had discovered he could "telefrag" an object, in this case an apple, by going intangible, phasing a part of his body into the object and than going tangible again, causing the particles of the object to be redistributed. The argument came in how they planned to implement this skill into their fighting styles without actually killing everyone they used the power on, ideas were rapidly brought up and shot down at an equal rate.

Centurion along with the leaders of the other four teams, as well as Enigma, and the original five independent capes Blast had created, were all gathered at one table and were poring over a map of the Bay while they ate and debated their next actions.

The map itself was a multi-colored 3D projection over the top of the table, featuring the many layers of the city and outlining the territories of the various gangs and organizations that called the Bay home.

The "heroic" factions counted amongst their number the PRT/Protectorate whose patrol routes and protected zones were outlined in royal blue. These routes and areas included three of the Bay's four high schools, namely Arcadia, Clarendon, and Immaculata, as well as the Lords Street Market, the Boardwalk, and a few of the nicer areas of the city.

New Wave, whose areas were colored a brilliant indigo, were the most well established and well known group of independents in the city, but had recently seen their patrol routes begin to shrink as a consequence of the gangs expansion. As of this moment their areas of control included the subdivision where the Pelham and Dallon families resided, what few portions of the downtown area not taken over by the E88 or Coil's organization, and Brockton Bay University where Shielder and Laserdream were currently attending as students.

The final faction on the "heroic" side of the law was the Brockton Bay Police Department who were represented by white shields and vein like patterns. Horribly underfunded and under equipped, they were riddled with issues ranging from a lack of faith from the public to a deep seated resentment towards the PRT for taking the majority of their cases under the guise of "possible parahuman involvement" that made any attempts at cooperation between the two organizations a labor even herakles would have balked at. These issues were reflected on the map by the fact that their shield really only protected their station, and the vein-like patterns that represented the routes their patrol cars took never strayed all that far from this shield.

In their current state the only thing the BBPD could offer were numbres. Employing more than 1,200 officers, the BBPD outnumbered the PRT's own officers, but were outnumbered in turn by the three major villainous factions in the city.

The Azian Bad Boyz, the Empire Eighty-Eight, and the Merchants, along with the relative newcomer that was Coil and his organization, had carved their own little kingdoms out of the city. The citizens in their territories serving as their subjects, in varying degrees of willingness, and their will was enforced by small armies of gang members and mercenaries.

These mercenaries were primarily in the employ of the super villain Coil, who maintained a territory that covered a little more than half of the Bay's downtown area. In addition to these mercenary companies Coil secretly employed a number of smaller teams of villains, including the Undersiders, a team notable for their focus on hit-and-run tactics, and more recently the Travelers, which is strange seeing as how the group got their name by being nomadic for the most part.

Coil's organization was notable primarily because they were so focused on white collar crimes such as fraud, bribery, and embezzlement. Sure they contributed to the city's thriving drug trade, every gang had at least some stake in that industry, but it seemed more of a token effort, as the amount they were able to sell could never compete with the larger gangs.

One such gang was the E88, led by a cabal of superpowered neo-nazis, the Empire's territory was outlined in a deep crimson red. Based primarily in the city's commercial district, the E88 also controlled the southernmost edge of the docks, and what portions of downtown not owned by Coil or protected by the city's heroes. Specializing in bookkeeping, protection rackets, and animal fighting. The E88 like most gangs in the city was heavily involved in the drug trade, with cannabis and cocaine being their drug of choice.

The second of the city's three major gangs were the Archer's Bridge Merchants. Located mostly within the trainyards on the edge of the city, along with a few storehouses in the Boat Graveyard where they stored most of their "product". While they were the city's smallest gang both territoriality and numerically speaking, they were Brockton Bay's goto drug peddlers, and had one of the most effective information brokering systems in the state, with many of the city's homeless, prostitutes, and cabbies reporting in some way to the Merchants leadership...whose girlfriend they had just tossed in prison. Yeah they were probably on Skidmark's shitlist right now, but she wasn't to worried seeing as how they had with them the largest concentrations of cape's in Massachusetts.

Moving on, the last of the city's triumvirates of douchebags were the Azn Bad Boyz. Who in addition to being unable to spell, managed to out scumbag a gang whose primary business model was forcefully addicting their clients, and actual goddam **Nazis**. The ABB's field of expertise was protection rackets, petty theft, conscription of any asian they could get their hands on, the peddling of contraband, prostitution and sexual slavery. Their contribution to Brockton Bay's buffet of addicts was a wide variety of imported drugs, such as opium, cocaine, and some rather pricey and hard to get pharmaceuticals. Their little kingdom was painted yellow and located in the docks, which they had managed to hold in its entirety, thanks to the fact that their leader was a sociopathic man-child who could turn into a dragon.

Honestly she could remember when Lung first came to town, after single handedly trouncing the ENE division of the Protectorate, as well as half of the Empire's current roster, he had planted his merry little ass in the northern districts of the city and done absolutely nothing since then. Seriously, he made a few appearances every now and then to deal with his own organization or to fight the Empire, the heroes, or in a few rare cases the Merchants, but for those most part he just stuck around in his "lair" getting high and eating sashimi. The man was a lot less impressive after watching him try and fail to eat a plate of raw fish without making a mess of himself in the process. The most exciting thing he's done in months was recruit that tinker Bakuda, but even than he simply retreated to his casino once he had properly put the "fear of Lung" into her.

The smaller factions were much more interesting to her. Faultline's Crew was a gang of parahuman mercenaries, who would do everything short of murder, if you had the cash to pay them. In addition to boasting the world's highest rated shaker, they also had amongst their number a number of Case 53s. She knew for a fact that the group had been looking for any information they could get their hands on when it came to the mysterious monstrous capes, whether that came in the form of their origin or a method of curing them, they didn't really care. As a result, after Labyrinth had innocently shown her friends a video of Blast's little performance with Trainwreck, the group were currently trying to find any way they could to get in contact with Kolki's partner. (She quickly made a note to get Nicholas in contact with the group at some point in the near-future). Another group of note were the video game themed villains Uber and Leet. Although largely regarded as jokes amongst the cities cape community, they still had a rather large following online thanks to their webshow. Granted some controversy surrounded the duo after their GTA episodes, which seemingly featured the two of them beating up a number of prostitutes. Although they (truthfully, as she would later find out) stated that they weren't actually people, but were instead dressed up and edited mannequins, they had still gotten a lot of flak for the skit and had seen a rather significant drop in revenue on their show after the episode had aired.

These two group's had their holdings colored green and brown, with Faultline's crew (informally) holding the Palanquin and the street it was located on, and Uber & Leet making use of a number of abandoned buildings they used as safe houses and as places to store the equipment they used in their crimes.

The debate between Blast and the other team leaders came in just who they should turn their focus on first. The smaller fractions, namely the Undersiders, Faultlines Crew, and Uber & Leet, had quickly been swept aside. Not because of their size, but because Blast already had plans in place for dealing with these factions, plans that his other creations were already aware of. This meant that there were only four choices for them to choose from.

"That slimy shit-eating garbage fucker Coil" as Jarl so eloquently put it was the favored target of Jarl, and the archer Luke, whom has decided upon the epithet of Nomad. But the others had shot down this choice as he could still be useful for recruiting a MORE CAPES to their already overflowing ranks. As Enigma, who was just as much a force of cold cynical logic as he was a man, pointed out the benefits of keeping Coil around for just a little while longer, was able to make the burly viking and muscled archer concede and turn their gaze to another target.

The Merchants were also discarded as a viable target as they had been effectively neutered seeing as how 75% of their capes were currently in PRT custody, and it was extremely unlikely that Skidmark would be able to break them out by himself. However should he make the attempt anyway than Blast had promised to declare "open season on King Shitstain and his merry little band of addicted assholes".

This of course left only the E88 and the ABB for them to pick from, with the impromptu council that had popped up around the head table being almost evenly split. Mystic (Nagi Springfield), Aug (David Sarif), Enigma, Mr. Omega, Orochi were all arguing in favor of attacking the Empire. WIth their main argument being that with their superior numbers and firepower they could easily cripple, if not wipe out, the (now second) largest faction in Brockton Bay, and make things much easier for themselves in the future.

Pariah (Alexander Mercer), Nomad (Luke Cage), Minuano (Samuel Rodrigues), Jarl, Warden, Centurion were in favor of dealing with the ABB as it meant both cleaning up the docks, which would help them with a man named Danny. A quick search of her systems revealed 323 Dannys living in Brockton Bay but it was most likely Daniel Herbert, the head of the dockworkers union, of whom they were referring to.

As both sides brought up points and counterpoints, she considered both options, seeing as how it was more than likely she would be the deciding factor in this argument, as Nicholas seemed to be content with either option. She considered them up until, she received a report from one of her sensors above ground about movement amongst the Azn Bad Boyz, movement that would decide the fates of several dozen young women and girls.

"We are taking down the ABB." She said her voice as hard as steel and razor sharp, cutting through the tension that had risen between the two sides as they both turned to look at her in question. "I have just gotten word that their 'farms'" Kolki tone was flat belying the tempest that were her true emotions "will be sending out their latest 'shipment' out of state within the next 48 hours."

Blank looks greeted her for all of five seconds before, before the morphed into a dozen looks of disgust, fury, and horror, but perhaps the most interesting reaction came from Blast himself.

He didn't scream, he didn't break anything, he didn't demand anything, he just sat there his expression carefully blank and perfectly serene.

"Canon is about to go right out the window isn't it."

* * *

 **Emily Piggot Pov**

Emily's day had started off just like any other day had since she came to this forsaken city. She woke up took her medicine, and dragged herself to her office in the rig at 6:30 in the morning, sailing across a freezing cold bay on a little ferry with those officers and support personnel who didn't work the night shift.

From there she had to manage a failing department in a failing city, where almost every day they lost someone new. Today it was Officers Lewis and Davis, Lewis had ended up catching a stray bullet from an ABB hopeful, while Davis had gotten caught up in a drive-by shooting while patrolling near the trainyards. She was in the middle of writing letters of condolences to there families, when Nicholas Webb, the ENE Branch's head of PR, practically burst into her office looking like a bat out of hell.

From there he had shown her a video taken from the helmet-cam of one of the officers that had been sent to deal with the high speed chase involving three of the Merchant capes and the recently arrived tinker duo called the "Steel Demons", as if Brockton Bay didn't have enough capes already.

The footage had been paused just as they had arrived at the location where _another_ new cape had succeeded in stopping the chase, by letting himself be hit by Squealers latest creation.

However it seemed as if the Merchants had lost that little bout, with the "Steel Demons" unharmed to boot, and had ended up being dragged out unconscious before being carried out and laid onto the side of the street.

The officers as well as Assault, Battery, and Velocity had arrived just in time to see the new cape pull a scuffed up Trainwreck out of the wreckage and strip him, causing her to frown. So that was a clear violation of the unwritten rules, as well as being a little creepy, the fact that it had made it online as well would cause no end of headaches for her.

She was about to voice her concerns when she caught sight of the debutee reach out and place a hand wreathed in silver fire on the acne-scarred blob that was Trainwreck, and held her breath as the flame spread to cover both of their forms in a shroud of burning light. She had to resist the urge to slam her face into her hands and continue watching, understanding Webb's hurry now. A Case 53 had just been executed via fucking immolation, and that execution had been caught on film as PRT officers and capes stood around like a bunch of retarded ducklings. It didn't matter if that Case 53 had been a villain with a dozen violent crimes under their belt, the press was going to eat them alive for this.

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality."**_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the chanting, a voice reminscent to that of the entirety of the choir from her childhood church, dozens of voices varying in age and pitch echoing from the video as they spoke as one. Some ancient and weighed down by their experiences, some young and hopeful, all united by the conviction conveyed in their words.

It was incredibly unnerving to hear it come from a single man, nevermind that fact that man was currently on fire.

" _ **Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all."**_

The light began to pulse around the two of them, the new cape wreathed in a beating inferno that almost hurt to look at and Trainwreck...well. He was beginning to change with each pulse of the light, his boneless body taking form slowly, as limbs slowly sprouted from his unconscious form as the chanting echoed in the background.

Was he...

" _ **Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."**_

He was..

The light pulsed before dispersing floating away like cinders from a campfire, revealing the new cape (whose name she really needed to learn, she thought) and a unharmed and more importantly human Trainwreck.

This time she didn't resist the urge and simply let her head fall into her hands, so she could massage her temples. She was going to be here all night dealing with this.

* * *

She was indeed there all night, it only took a few hours for that video to go viral, and she spent every second of it preparing herself for the inevitable shitstorm that was heading her way. After having personally questioned Assault, Velocity, and Battery as well as a number of the officers who had been sent with them, she started going over everything with a fine toothed comb conscripting Webb, Miss Militia, and Armsmaster (who had thought of and succeeded in bringing Dragon into their little study group).

From there they had pulled up every single video and report they could get there hands on, trying to build up a psyche profile on the new cape (Who she learned identified himself as Blast) from what little footage they had on the man. Bastard is on camera for less than fifteen minutes and is speaking for less than half of those minutes, for fucks sake.

Assault report was possibly the best piece they had at the moment as he had managed to keep the man talking the longest, and based on Blast's reactions upon noticing the PRT's arrival was the one he had the highest opinion of. Using this Assault had managed to weasel a few bits and pieces of information out of the man, a few of his abilities (fucking reality warping), the fact that his partner was a Tinker as well, and perhaps most importantly just how he had fixed Trainwreck.

He was warping reality, he was warping multiple realities, and he was fucking with the very source of Parahumanity's powers. He had also answered a question philosophers and researchers have been seeking the answer to for decades, if he was telling the truth that is. They may not have as much information as she would like, but Armsmaster had just enough to get a rudimentary reading from the man using his Lie Detection Software, and his (SASS) Social Assistance Systems Software (That still made her chuckle inside her head whenever she heard it, both for the name and for the fact that Colin had even made it), and had managed to confirm a few things the man said. His explanation both for "shards" and the process he used to repair it always came up as "truths."

What that meant she didn't know, but she could very easily find out.

* * *

Emily Piggot sighed once again as she glared down at the reports she had on her desk, (somewhat) hoping she developed powers just so she could change what they said.

She had just finished a video conference call with the other sixty plus members of the PRT Directorate and the Chief-Director Rebecca Costa-Brown as well, why you ask because her attempt to find out if Blast had been telling the truth about these "shards" had opened up a massive can of worms. Her contact, an officer in San Francisco whom she had attended Basic Training with and owed her a few favors, was friends with a cape named Snubnose whose husband was one of the leading members of WEDGDG (Watchdog) one of the largest collections of precogs and other thinkers on Earth-Bet

Officially Watchdog was meant to focus on Parahuman involvement in white collar crime such as political and economic disruptions, but it had a few other tasks that were kept on the down low. For example, they were the go to group when a director needed to find out about a particular troublesome individual as fast as humanly (or parahumanly) possible. Hundreds of thinkers, working and tandem, covering each others blind spots meant that very little could be hidden from them.

Unfortunately Blast seemed to one of the things that escaped their sight. Of the 214 capes employed by Watchdog, three of them were able to use their powers on Blast and even than they couldn't use them on him directly otherwise their powers just sort of fizzled out. That motherfucker had managed to knock out one the most important departments in the PRT from the other side of the country and they had no idea how he did it.

It wasn't just Watchdog though, it was pretty much all of their thinkers no matter how far away from the Bay they were, they just couldn't sense or model him. Which meant they couldn't rely on thinker powers or get information using thinker powers whenever they had to deal with him.

However there lack of information and inability to gather information via their ususal channels was only one of the items they discussed. The big two were what this development meant for those Case 53s in the Protectorate and the rather terrifying extent of Blast's powers and the resources at his disposal..

Biokinesis as well as matter and energy manipulation on a Macro-level. A trump ability that allowed him to enhance his powers and unlock new Tinker specialization, as well as the ability essentially mass produce capes. And although they already had a hunch about it, hearing confirmation on just how extensive his reality warping powers extended was just icing on the cake.

They had only discovered the latter because of Dragon who had managed to copy the footage of Blast's discussion with the Steel Demons before the arrival of the PRT and his conversation with them after their departure, all other traces of this footage had been destroyed by a third party, more than likely Blast's partner, a few moments later.

Another unknown, one whom they couldn't even put a name to at this point in time. Letting out a sigh she brought up a hand to massage her temples in an effort to relieve the stress that was building there.

From what they had seen and heard about Blast's abilities they had decided to rate him as a Trump 9, Thinker 4, Brute 3, with his highest ratings being a shared Striker and Shaker rating of 10. Overkill, maybe, but they were playing it safe with this one. Official policy was that they were to anything and everything necessary to stay on his good side. Blast was good PR and having him either in or associated with the PRT would be great for morale.

Now all they had to do was find a way to get in touch with the son of a bitch. He had left a communicator with them, that was currently down in Armsmaster's lab where he was trying t…. Nevermind it was now in her office, alongside a rather harried looking Armsmaster, and a blue-see through girl in a trenchcoat and one of those silly russian hats.

"Director Piggot." the projection spoke, its voice calm and polite yet with a undercurrent of steel in her words that caused her to sit up a bit straighter. "My name is Overseer, I am Blast's partner and I have been tasked with delivering to you a message."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long guys, school is wrapping up for the year and it is busy.**

 **Next chapter should be out shortly, (seeing as how it is already mostly done), but hey we just finished the first ARC and are on to the next**

 **Welcome to the Raid Arc ladies and gentlemen if you look to your left you can see cannon flying straight out the window along with most of my sanity**

 **Thank you and come again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone for the outpouring of support that I have received for this story it means alot to me. Now to the reviews.**

 **Response to (** Guest = MACRO **)** **Review**

First off thanks for writing such a detailed review, second I recognized what you are saying and knew about it when I was writing Chapter 7.

When Piggott says his powers are on a Macro level, she isn't referring to the strength of Blast's powers but the size of the area they can affect. That is why his Shaker rating is so high.

His powers may allow for a great level of highly detailed work but his range is massive and they have no idea how big it actually is and what limits it has.

He is on a Macro-level for the same reason LEVIATHAN is, an Endbringer who can manipulate entire Oceans while destroying dozens of heroes at the same time.

 **Response to (** MurphysLaw89 **) Review**

Thank you for being so understanding, and don't worry about the other teams just dogpiling Lung they will be busy with other things while Blast and Lung have their little showdown

 **Response to (** Lewascan2 **)** **Review**

While I was planning on making Lung v. Blast a big thing you just gave me a lot of ideas for that fight so thank you.

And I can't wait to read the next PM they are always a delight to read.

 **Response to (** Note Ninja **)** **Review**

You don't need to apologise your right I did kinda drop the ball on this one. To be honest I got carried away with creating and designing these guys that I was proud of them and wanted to show them off to the detriment of the story as a whole.

This is the first story that I have really stuck with in my stint as a "writer" (insert heavy sarcasm) and as such I have no idea what the hell I am doing. (I don't even have a BETA for Scion's sake.)

For that reason I really appreciate the criticism and the feedback you've given me.

Hope to hear from you again and thanks for the review.

 **Big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story**

 **Now for what you have all been waiting for h** **ere is the next chapter of OP, Yes Please!**

 **All rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **Notes**

 **/Intuitive/ = powers**

 **/Psychokinetic/ = Cores**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **(Marked #1) Merchants**

 **(Marked #2) ?**

 **(Marked #3) ?**

* * *

 **ANNOUNCEMENT - Last one I promise**

 **A fellow member of our little community, (zanpaktospirit0) has recently reached out to me asking if I had any recommendations for a Beta reader.**

 **I myself don't have one, nor know one (which is kind of obvious when you see how bad these drafts are) but maybe you guys do.**

 **If you yourself are a beta reader, or if you know one. Please PM either myself or zanpaktospirit0.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

* * *

 **Previously on- Op, Yes Please!**

 _Now all they had to do was find a way to get in touch with the son of a bitch. He had left a communicator with them, that was currently down in Armsmaster's lab where he was trying t…. Nevermind it was now in her office, alongside a rather harried looking Armsmaster, and a blue-see through girl in a trenchcoat and one of those silly russian hats._

" _Director Piggot." the projection spoke, its voice calm and polite yet with a undercurrent of steel in her words that caused her to sit up a bit straighter. "My name is Overseer, I am Blast's partner and I have been tasked with delivering to you a message."_

 **Now on- Op, Yes Please!**

* * *

 **Tom Reagan POV**

It was another late night for Commissioner Tom Reagen of the BBPD, between the cutbacks, the shitty equipment they were stuck with and the general state of the city, he was lucky if he could head home before midnight most days.

For thirty years he had led this department, for thirty years he had guided it in dealing with everything from the Teeth, to the March, to the Empire. Sure the PRT always seemed to get most of the credit, but for every super villain they caged his department dealt with a hundred of their unpowered gangsters. Some groups were worse than others if a officer got stuck in ABB, Merchant, or old Teeth territory they would be lucky to get away with their lives, the Empire and before them the March were more than likely just going to beat you within a inch of your life before dumping you on the edge of their territory.

He had lost a lot of good men and women over the years not just to the gangs either, as the years went by and more and more of their funding was allocated to the Protectorate and the PRT more then a few of his junior officers had been let go, a few of them even ending up working for the gangs as a result.

He was tired of losing people.

Maybe that was why he didn't hang up the phone as soon as he was told who was on the other line.

"All you need to do Commissioner is have your men ready." God she sounded young. "We will handle the rest, if everything goes to plan than everyone involved comes out smelling like roses. You get the funding and equipment your department needs, and we get the support we need to do our jobs." She stopped talking for a few seconds letting him stew on her words, damn drama queen. "Do we have a deal Commissioner?"

Did they. Could he really afford to put the future of an organization he had spent his entire life serving on the line, could he afford not to?

…

…

He knew the answer, he always did.

"Yeah we have a deal." The words tasted like ashes and vinegar in his mouth. As the line dropped, he took in a deep shuddering breath before activating the PA system and radio on his desk.

"Attention all units-"

* * *

 **Faultline POV**

Melanie was ' _this'_ close to snapping. The day had started off innocently enough, wake up and tend to Labyrinth before heading downstairs to work the bar for a few hours, before heading back upstairs to review the information her contacts had managed to gather on the mysterious Omega-organization who were seemingly responsible for the appearance of Case 53s. And that was never good for her stress levels, it seemed that no matter where and how she looked all of her trails ended up as dead ends or red herrings meant to throw her off of their trail. That is if she even managed to reach the start of the trail before the evidence "disappeared" or the only witness went "missing" or had a "shaving accident" before they could spill the beans. It was incredibly frustrating at the best of times, and that was why when Newter practically kicked down her door in his haste she was about to send the orange teenager to run as many laps as it took to dig a moat around the Palanquin.

Granted that was before Gregor came bounding in after him, filled with the same, albeit muted, excitement and nervous energy as Newter. That caused her to pause, Gregor didn't do nervous, and gave Newter the time he needed to shove his phone in her face a video already playing at full volume.

That was when she saw him a dark blue figure in heavy armor, a figure she didn't recognize meaning probably a newbie, standing over Trainwreck, the Merchant's own Case 53 Tinker, who had been knocked unconscious and stripped of his armor. Than the new cape reached down to touch Trainwreck and the two of them were engulfed in a silvery ethereal fire, well shit.

Looking up from what was likely a gangland cape execution she turned a questioning gaze to her second in command, who calmly but firmly gestured for her to be quiet and keep watching the video.

What followed left her feeling giddy and was probably the biggest lead they had ever gotten, both for how to cure her teammates and to discover their origins. All they had to do was find him, his partner, or the twin Tinkers he had given the communicator to and they were golden.

Victory was so close she could taste it

* * *

Nine hours later, she and the entirety of her team had scanned practically the entire city and had been unable to find even a single hair from either group. Elle was sleeping soundly her head nestled into the shoulder of a quiet Gregor, the rest of her team were either tired and disheartened, or irritated.

Melanie herself was with the latter group even as she scanned the internet for any mention of 'Blast' or his whereabouts. Oh there was plenty of chatter about the man, everyone on everything from Facebook to Twitter were doing nothing but review footage and theorize about him. Hell he already had three threads on PHO dedicated solely to him, two of which had already exceeded a hundred pages in length with the third surely to follow in the next hour or so. But for all of that no one had seen hide or hair of him since his debut-

Her thoughts were cut off by the fact that every single phone in the room, from her landline to Newters cell phone, went off at once filling the air with an unholy amalgamation of dial tones, pop music, and in Spitfire's case country music. As everyone scrambled to pull out their device and silence the racket, one thing became apparent, the same number was calling all of them. A number none of them recognized.

Understandably cautious she motioned for the rest of them to decline the call, even as she reached for her own phone to answer the mysterious caller.

"Who is this?" Her voice was as level as she could make it.

"Hello Mrs. Faultline I presume?" She recognized that voice, she had spent all _**fucking**_ day looking for its owner.

"You would be correct," Taking a deep breath, she tried to get her frayed nerves under control. "and you would be Blast."

"Yep, that's me." She could hear him smile over the phone. "You know i'm actually glad I managed to get a hold of you, you have no idea how long i've been trying to get in contact with you and your team."

" **Oh, I can imagine."** She relaxed her grip on the phone once she heard it begin to crack.

"Alrighty then...just gonna ignore that" His tone rapidly went from cheery to confused. "Look Faultline, the reason I called you is because I wanted to hire you and your crew for a job."

"Ah." Not as much of a hero as he would like the public to believe than, oh well. "Going rates start at 100,000 US dollars, with addito-"

"I'm offering 3.5 million, for you and your team's assistance tonight, I have a operation in motion that has the potential for spilling out and affecting civilians, I want your group to try to minimize collateral damage. You will have assistance in the form of the Protectorate and PRT ENE, the BBPD, and 47 out of town capes."

Oh, oh shit. This sounded serious.

"Should you choose to accept, half of your payment will be wired to your accounts beforehand, with the rest following the successful completion of this mission. In addition, as thanks for hearing me out this long, I will meet with you within the next two days and supply you with all of the information I have on the organization responsible for the creation of the Case 53s. Does this sound acceptable to you?"

Hell yeah it did, just one problem.

"Depends, just what is this "operation" you have going on?"

A pause.

"Simple Faultline, I am taking out the ABB. all of their capes and any unpowered member I can get my hands on will be in prison by this time tomorrow. Their storehouses and brothels will either be rubble or evidence to put even more of their ilk behind bars, and Lung will be eating dirt. That's the plan."

...This idiot was going to get himself killed, and **BEFORE SHE COULD FIND OUT ABOUT THE OMEGA-GROUP**.

"WAIT, YOUR GOING TO WHAT, WHEN!" She was standing, and by this point Elle had woken up, and the rest of her team was looking at her in alarm.

"Take out one of the Bay's most powerful factions, and around...nowish"

As the ground began to shake, and explosions began to go off in the background, Melanie let her phone slip from her tired fingers, and her head fall to hit her desk with a groan. Counting to ten in her head, she looked up to her team, and gave the order.

"Let's go help the jackass."

* * *

 **General POV**

"That was mean." Kolki stated, trying to hide a smile, as she adjusted her mask to make sure it wouldn't fall off mid battle.

"True." Blast responded, not even bothering to try and muffle his chuckling. "Funny though."

"Also true." She hummed, as the two of them reached the middle of the street and looked up to their final destination.

There all bright and pretty, was the **Dragon's Palace** , a casino that served both as the ABB's chief money launderer and Lung's primary residence. It was an ostentatious place, with it's crimson, dragon covered, pillars contrasting starkly with the dilapidated flats and tenements that surrounded the structure., and if he was a betting man he would say that the inside was decorated in a very similar manner.

"God he really wasn't being subtle about this was he." Blast sighed.

"Not really his MO boss." Kolki eyed him from behind her mask. "When you power involves turning into a giant rage monster, who is constantly on _fire_ , stealth tends to go out the window real quick."

"Point taken," He cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders before coming to a stop in front of the casio's doors. "Now then, let's go toss Puff the magic dragon into the sea."

"..."

"..."

"Boss, you need to work on your one-liners."

"I know, shut up." Blast grumbled "Sounded cooler in my head."

And with that Blast threw his fist forward and sent the doors and a good portion of the casinos, front wall flying inwards.

"Oh, HONEY I'M HOME!"

"There you go, much better."

 **Sorry about the long weight everyone, besides personal things (FINALLY DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL WHOOOO!), I have also been working on a new story called "Aetherial Threads", and when I work on a story I plan out everything (Chapters, Characters, Items, Interactions, etc.).**

 **Last time I checked my "Aetherial Threads Planning" folder is something like 480k words long.**

 **Anyway sorry again about the wait, but**

 **Welcome to the Raid Arc ladies and gentlemen if you look to your left you can see cannon flying straight out the window along with most of my sanity**

 **Thank you and come again.**


	9. Not a Chapter INFO on delay

Alright I feel like enough time has gone by that you guys at least deserve to know what has been holding me back from publishing new chapters for OP Yes Please.

I was in a rather nasty car wreck at the beginning of last month, that in addition to fucking up my body something fierce, also has caused me no end of legal and financial drama. The local highway patrol had been illegally chasing a guy down a back road at **A 105 MPH** , and caused him to slam into me at said speed. Needless to say this hurt. A lot.

I also was forced to deal with the medical bills and bills for a new car, as the guy they had been chasing had no insurance whatsoever.

So yeah fun.

Anyway, a number of weeks later now that I am all healed up and the medical and legal bills have largely been handled, and I am ready to start writing again. I go to work and get a paperclip sized peephole put through my right hand's middle finger by a shattered pallet that decided to collapse on my hand.

The hand that I write those new chapters with now has a hole in my favorite finger. (BIRDY NO!)

So yeah chapters are going to be delayed a bit longer.

On the plus side I now have a Beta Reader everyone give a big round of applause for my good friend... **SCRIBBLE NOVICE.** With his help chapter's should be more regulated and read better, he is also a writer himself so go check out his stuff.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++LINE BREAK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

P.s. = I would also greatly appreciate if a certain (not going to name names) someone would stop sending me PMs calling me a retard and to go kill myself, it is getting rather depressing at this point. I get it, you don't like my writing, i'll work on it.

To everyone else have a good day, this has been Nuntius.


End file.
